


Lost is Paradise

by BlondieBadCat



Series: Lost [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Crossdressing, Europe, Fluff, Hiding in Plain Sight, Letters, M/M, On the Run, One-sided Alfred/Matthew, Photographs, Really just fluff honestly., Smut, shit load of fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to Lost and looking for you. </p><p>Matthew and Ivan flee and go into hiding, running from Alfred and the law to Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By the time that Matthew and Ivan got back to their house in Ukraine—Ivan's oldest sister live there, Katyusha—and she had a cottage in the countryside that she had let them use until things had cooled down with the police and Interpol. Ivan called it a cottage but it was more akin to a house; it had two floors, three rooms, one and a half baths. Just beautiful really, all done with a classical touch.

Matthew was standing at the counter peeling and cutting carrots to put in a soup when he heard the door open and close; the thunk of heavy boots going on boot rack in the entryway. Coat being hung up. He shook his head and went back to cutting the carrots. After a few moments Ivan came into the kitchen and set some groceries bags on the table before saddling up behind Matthew and slipping his arms around his waist, setting his chin on his shoulder. A smile pulled at Matthew's lips as Ivan kissed his neck. Matthew paused and put the knife down on the cutting board. He tilted his head back and looked at Ivan.

“Good afternoon dorogaya,” Ivan murmured.

“Good afternoon Ivan,” Matthew responded softly. “How was shopping?”

“Good. Katyusha is good for making disguise,” He replied as he pulled away from Matthew and started removing things from the bags on the counter. Matthew turned towards him and gave him a silly little grin before taking a step closer to him. Ivan snorted and rolled his eyes, even as Matthew moved closer to him and pulled the can of peas out of his hands; setting it down on the table and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss and tugging at the brown wig that covered his pale blonde locks. “No one stopped by vhile I vas gone?” Matthew shook his head as he pulled back and handed the hair piece to Ivan.

“No. Well, yes. I think it was neighbor but I didn't answer. I hate putting that thing on. I don't like pretending to be a girl,” Ivan smiled down at him as he pushed back his bangs and tangled his fingers in Matthew's blonde locks and pulled at the elastic hair band holding his hair back.

“But Matvey is so beautiful,” He murmured as he pulled him closer again, pressing Matthew's cheek to his chest and kissed the crown of his head.

“Besides the point,” Matthew grumbled into Ivan's sweater. The stayed like that for another moment longer before parting. “I did speak with Papa though. He's going to wire me some money,”

“Matvey, I told you no. He is going to get us caught,”

“Papa is careful. He won't get us caught,” Matthew snorted after a moment before adding –“He's a crafty bastard after all,”

“Vell he better not. I do not vant to have to see Natalya. She is crazy. Like Alfred. But...ten times vorse. And she is very skilled with knives,”

“Well then its a good thing Papa is good at sneaking around I guess. Oh! Speaking of which, any word on the television front? I'm really getting bored of listening to radio stations I can't understand. Or can we get a computer? That would be even better,” Ivan shook his head.

“I ask around town but no one has spare to sell. Have to go to city to get one. I do not think it is a good idea,”

“Could Katyusha get us one? Please Ivan?”

“Nyet,”

“Ivan!”

“Nyet!”

“Ivan!”

“Perhaps then,” Matthew grinned at him again. So easy to get Ivan to change is mind.

“Spasibo, ser,” He pronounced carefully. Ivan's gaze met his and the older man licked his lips.

“Da, teper'...” Ivan trailed off, sliding an arm down Matthew's. “I have idea so here me out. I find this thing—,” He pauses to root though the bags before pulling out two disposable cameras in his large hand. “We take some pictures? Send to family. So you healthy and happy. Papa Francis knows but he is not telling others, yes?” Matthew nodded. “So?” Matthew thought on it for a few moments.

“That might not actually be a half bad idea,” He concluded. Ivan beamed at him as he fumbled with the box and then with the plastic protective sleeve that the phone was encased in. He slapped at Matthew's hand as the blonde reached out to help. In the end, he ripped the plastic open with his teeth and pulled the camera out. Matthew shook his head and returned to unpacking the bags. Ivan brought it up to look though the viewfinder and snapped a picture of Matthew taking things out of the bags. Matthew turned towards him frowning and he snapped another picture, laughing. “Don't be wasteful,” Matthew chided.

“Da, wife. I not be wasteful,” Matthew froze before slowly turning to face Ivan; cocking his head to the side.

“Da,” Matthew said quietly, eyeing him. “Muzh,” Ivan only shrugged and started to remove things from bags.

“Perhaps later, ve can go out and take pictures in the grass of both of us. Vhat do they call it? Selfies?”

“Yeah. We can go takes some selfies in the grass if you want. Although a digital camera would have been better for that than a disposable one,”

“Digital is not good. Katyusha says they geotag location with satellites for every picture taken digitally,”

“Yeah. I remember reading something about that while ago on online. Something about perverts being able to find the location of people though their facebook uploads or something like that. Super creepy eh? I guess it's for the better. Maybe no computer is better I guess,” Ivan shrugged. They had everything put away before too long and Matthew finished cutting up the carrots, putting them in a pot of water to boil on the stove for a while on low. He turned back to Ivan who had stayed in the kitchen, watching as he sat at the table.

“Katyusha said she will bring some more books over for you next week,”

“You'll have to thank her for me when you see her. Honestly, how come I can't go out to work like you do?”

“Matvey. People around here will hire a big man for physical labour jobs with little or no questions. Even if they don't know me, they know Katyusha. Trust her, she trust me so they trust me to. You.. they do not know you. Skinny, girly They vant strong man so they hire me,” Matthew frowned and punched Ivan in the arm as he passed him to move into the living room. He sat down on the couch, curling into the arm of it and pulling a blanket over his shoulders. “Matvey, I did not mean anything about it, I just say to explain. Is different here. Not like Canada or America. Please understand,” Matthew continued to pout and did not answer him. “Matvey, please,” Matthew turned his head and glared at him.

“I'm not weak!”

“I not say you are Matvey. In fact, Matvey very strong. But people around here look at you and think. So little. Too thin. He need to eat more. Also, they think you are girl. Girls no good for manual work. Knitting. Cooking. Matvey very good at cooking. Doesn't Matvey like taking care of me?”

“Yes,” Matthew replied after a few minutes. He looked away from Ivan and pulled the blanket down off his shoulder, motioning for Ivan to join him on the couch. Ivan settled in beside him, wedging an arm behind him and wrapping his arms around his torso, resting his chin on Matthew's shoulder.

“I don't vant Matvey to work. I vant him to be safe and at home vaiting for me,” He mumbled. Matthew turned his head slightly so he could look at him out of the corner of his eye.

“I know Ivan. I'm sorry,” He murmured back in a soft tone. “I just hate being cooped up in here,” Ivan chose not to respond and just tightened his hold on Matthew, snugging in closer and pulling the blanket back up around the two of them.

“Did your Papa have anything useful to tell us?” Ivan asked after some time had passed. Matthew opened his eyes and made a content noise.

“No..not really. Only thing that really was about us was just that Al and his team are still working with Interpol to find us. You really. He told Papa that he was only out to get you. He told his bosses that you kidnapped me again and dragged me to Europe even though he's been told that Papa bought me tickets and I went to go meet, and I quote 'an old friend of mine' although with that wording anything nothing else it doesn't surprise me Al didn't believe him. Maybe we should just send a picture of me with a letter to him first and then send some to Papa of us both? I'm sure Papa won't care about picutres and whatnot since he knows we're okay,”

“Da, lets send some nice pictures of you to your brother,” Ivan murmured before brushing his lips against Matthew's neck before slowly kissing up the pale column of flesh. Matthew tilted his head away from Ivan to give him more access. A small whimper escaped his lips and he shivered as Ivan brought his teeth and tongue into play; soft gentle nips. He wiggled his fingers along the hem of Matthew's shirt then moved them upwards; dancing over Matthew stomach for a moment before thumbing over his nipples. Matthew breath hitched but he didn't say anything, only shifted slightly to bring more of his right side to light. He puffed his chest out slightly against the hand on his chest, a sharp gasp leaving him. “I take picture now?” Ivan purred into his ear as he pinched his fingers against a budding nipple.

“N-no,” Matthew babbled, shifting once again in Ivan's arms. “I-Ivan, I don't...don't take any pictures of me without asking. Especially not like this,” He squirmed again in his spot. Ivan lowered his hand to rest on Matthew's abdomen.

“Oh. Okay. I do vhat you tell me Matvey. I am a good listener,” Matthew turned towards him again.

“A good listener?” He teased. “Do you listen to non-verbal commands?” Ivan glanced up, towards the ceiling for a moment, thinking before he nodded and resumed his looking at Matthew. “You do? Well why don't you listen to them and do what I tell you,”

“Okay,” He pressed against Matthew, withdrawing his right hand from Matthew's shirt to his face to tilt it towards him, pressing a soft, open mouthed kiss against his lips. Matthew twisted towards him and slipped his arms around his neck. He pulled away after a minute, panting softly. “Good boy,” He baited. Ivan growled low in his throat and yanked on Matthew's arm pulling him over his knees. Ivan placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder; and the other on the back of his thighs. “Ivan, wh-what—,”

“Ivan is good boy but Matvey has been bad; getting into trouble. Maybe I should spank him,”

“Don't you dare!” Matthew squeaked out. “I did nothing wrong!” He shifted his hips against Ivan's thighs. Ivan drummed his fingers against Matthew's own thigh before trailing them up with butterfly light touches to his backside before raising his hand and bringing it down against Matthew's arse which earned him a startled gasp. “Wh-what was that for?”Matthew whined. Ivan shrugged.

“No real reason. I like Matvey's butt. Is cute,” Matthew rolled his eyes as heat rose to his cheeks. He lowered his head.

“You're so embarrassing,” He mumbled into Ivan's jeans, ignoring the other man as Ivan leaned over to the other side of the couch to pick up the camera he had brought with him. He wound up the dial to take another picture and Matthew brought his head up and turned towards Ivan as the man brought the camera up to his face.

“Smile Matvey,” He told the blonde before he snapped a picture. Matthew had stuck out his tongue at the last second.

“Hey, Ivan,” He asked after a minute.

“Da Matvey?” Ivan responded as he set the camera back down on the couch. When Matthew didn't respond right away he brought his fingers down on Matthew's sides, dancing them over before digging them in slightly. Matthew flinched before shifting; starting to squirm as Ivan moved his fingers more; up and down Matthew's sides. Matthew burst out laughing; shifting around in Ivan's lap.

“Stop, stop!” He laughed before Ivan stopped and he pushed himself off Ivan and stood up before turning back towards Ivan. “Come. Lock the door, the stove is off and come upstairs,” Ivan looked up at him, eyes widening slightly.

“Okay. Yes,” His eyes followed Matthew as he went upstairs; watching the sway of his backside as he went. Once he was out of sight, Ivan left the living room and moved to the porch; ensuring the door was locked and that the stove and its burners were off before moving to go upstairs. When he entered the bedroom, Matthew was sitting on the corner of the bed leaning back on his elbows. Ivan licked his lips as he stared back at the blonde man on the bed, slowly advancing towards him. “Matvey,”

“Ivan,” Matthew responded in kind, eyes traveling down from the older mans face to his shoulders and broad chest to the camera that was held tightly in his had. “Put that away,” He commanded but Ivan shook his head as he shrank the distance between the two of them.

“Nyet. I think not,” He ran his tongue over his dry lips again and took another step forward. Matthew scrambled back on the bed as Ivan knelt down on the corner before moving onto it; following Matthew until the blondes back was against the headboard. Ivan fumbled with the camera and ended up snapping a picture of who knows what in his haste.

“Der'mo,” Ivan cursed as he reset the camera. He set it down behind him and loomed over Matthew's hands raised and fingers wiggling them menacingly before Matthew, a wide grin pulling at his lips.

“Ivan. Ivan don't—” Laughter erupted from his lips as Ivan's fingers danced over his sides. Ivan smiled down at him and continued to tickle him without mercy until he had started to beg for him to stop. “No, no! Stop it! Please! I-Ivan!”

“Shhh, shh, dorogoy, it okay. Just still. Stay still,” Tears welled up in Matthew's eyes as he bit down on his lip, trying to keep quiet, before bursting out in another round of laughter. The older man moved to pin Matthew down with a hand to his chest while he reached behind him and picked up the camera tightly, finger on the capture button.

“N-no Ivan, don't take a picture of me like this, I look terrible! And it might give Alfred other ideas. You know how he is,” The older man paused for a moment, thinking the words over before shaking his head.

“Let me do this. I vant picture for memories too. Not just for sending to family. Besides Matvey looks so beautiful,” He looked down at the blonde, who's hair was spread out around his head in a halo of golden locks on the dark bed spread. He moved his hand from Matthew's chest to his face, cupping his cheek before moving to brush some of those silky locks back. Matthew's cheeks started to turn scarlet and he worried at his lip for a moment before looking up at Ivan and up at the camera with a shy expression.

“Okay. You can take a picture. But no one else but you gets to see it,” Ivan nodded eagerly, setting the camera down on the bed for a minute while he re-positioned Matthews hands so that they were raised and resting by his head. He growled softly and bent down to nip at Matthew's lips—only he couldn't leave it at that; he kissed the younger blonde hard, pulling away after he felt he was well kissed. He picked up the camera and Matthew looked back up at him, not moving so that Ivan could snap the shot he wanted. His cheeks still burned with embarrassment but if this is what Ivan wanted then he would stay still for him long enough to take a picture. Honestly, what harm could it do?

“Perfect Matvey. You look like angel. My sweet little angel,” He tossed the camera into the laundry basket off the side of the bed where it landed softly in a pile of clothes. “And now my little angel, I am going to do something your big brother would hate,” He chuckled as he leaned over Matthew. “I have you,” He murmured into Matthew's ear, licking his lips. He peeled Matthew out of his clothes, tugging at the tee-shirt he had on, tugging it over his head before tossing it behind him. He then began to pull at his jeans, undoing the button and zipper before pulling them, along with his boxers down seemingly endless legs. He ran his hands down Matthew's pale thighs, eyes glued on cornflower blue eyes, exhaling sharply as the other sat up slightly, pressing his face into Ivan's neck and reaching for the front of Ivan's pants. The older man groaned softly into Matthew's ear as the younger man palmed his half hard cock though the denim. He shifted to his knees and tried to ignore the excited tremble in his fingers as he undid the button and zipper. It only took another minute to finish shucking out of his clothes and push Matthew back to the bed. Ivan grabbed the camera before moving to place Matthew on his back while he laid down beside him, trailing his fingers along the slight curve of Matthew's hip. “I take picture?” He asked.

“Absolutely not!” Matthew blushed as he swatted Ivan's arm. “Put that camera away. Actually give it here. I'm taking it away from you so you can't take them because I know you still will even after I say no,” Ivan shook his head and put it on the nightstand behind him.

“There. Is out of way. I vill not take picture. Now. Come here,” He licked his lips and pulled lightly on Matthew's arm. The blonde followed the movement and allowed himself to be manhandled so that he was pressed to Ivan's side, legs entangled. Ivan made a point of kissing him slow. Lazily. Distractedly as he resumed his prior movements of running his palm over Matthew's side, fingertips sliding lower with each pass, dipping into the v of his hips. “Matvey,” He breathed. He moved his hand again brushed his fingertips over the length of the blondes cock, listening to the hitch in the others breath. “You are so beautiful,” He pressed a kiss to Matthew check before moving to his neck. Matthew groaned and rolled his hips into Ivan's hand as he continued to fondle him. He give him a few strokes before pushing slightly against Matthew's thigh to get him to part his legs—a command that was done quickly—and cupped Matthew's balls in his hand, rolling them in his palm before pulling his hand away altogether.

“What is it?” Matthew asked as he shifted closer to Ivan but the older man shook his head.

“Nothing Matvey. Just getting some lube. Unless you'd rather not?” Matthew shook his head.

“Please. You know how big you are,” He teased reaching out to touch Ivan. “You'd rip me apart,” Ivan groaned softly and tilted his head back for a minute.

“Matvey,” He growled low in his throat as he looked at Matthew once more. “You say such things. Such dirty things. Such bad, dirty mouth,” He brought his hand to Matthew's mouth and rubbed his thumb over bruised lips. “Such a dirty boy,” Heat rose to the blonde's cheeks as he blushed even as he opened his mouth and pulled Ivan's thumb inside. Ivan hissed at the warm tongue lapping at the digit. He circled his hand around Ivan's wrist before pulling down, the thumb in his mouth coming out with a audible pop.

“I'm a dirty boy hmm? I look pretty clean right now. Don't I?”

“Da. I should make mess of you shouldn't I?” Ivan reached over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lubricate. He popped the cap off the bottle and poured it into his palm before setting it on the edge of the nightstand. He shifted Matthew's legs apart and deliberately tilted his palm, causing the thick liquid to drip down onto the flesh below. Matthew whined as it dropped down in cold wet globs on his cock. He barely opened his mouth to complain before Ivan began to touch him, running his fingers over Matthew's cock. Matthew gasped and arched into his hand. Ivan moved, returning to lay beside Matthew . He worked Matthew up into a gasping, panting messing before trailing his fingers lower and rubbing the tip of his finger against his entrance.

“I-Ivan,” Matthew sighed, sliding his legs apart slightly to give the bigger man more room. Ivan slowly pressed a finger into the blonde, working him open before sliding in another. Matthew let out a hiss and Ivan paused.

“Matvey, are you okay?” He asked.

“Y-yeah. Yeah. Sorry. I'm okay. Continue. Please,”

“Okay, okay,” He pressed his fingers in again, spreading them. Matthew gasped as the tip of the others finger brushed against his prostate as he crooked his fingers. “Fuck me Ivan,” He wheezed. “Christ,”

“Nyet. Not yet,” He withdrew his fingers and earned himself a whine from Matthew. “Not to vorry, not to vorry,” He chided, reaching out for the lube and squirting more into his palm and over his fingers before he pushed three fingers into him. Matthew shifted, groaning as he did so and Ivan paused until he had settled before continuing.

It wasn't long before Matthew was whimpering and begging for Ivan to give him something more and the older man felt half obliged to give it to him.

“Da, Matvey, is this vhat you vant?” He asked, pushing the head of his cock against Matthew's entrance. “Hmm? Is it?”

 “Y-yes!” The blonde agreed. “P-please Ivan!” He whined.

“Da, da. One minute. I get camera. Maybe get picture of Matvey getting fucked,” He released his grip on Matthew's leg, getting up and grabbing the camera from the nightstand before returning to the bed. He placed the camera down beside him and lifted up one of Matthew's legs; moving it so it hooked over his hip as he knelt on the bed. He pushed two fingers into Matthew, who gasped. They went into his body without much resistance thankfully; he curled them slightly and searched around until he had the blonde gasping and wiggling against him.

“Fuck, fuck, Ivan, please!” Matthew begged prettily, toes curling in pleasure, fingers clenching the bedding. Ivan pressed the head of his cock against the tight entrance, slowly applying more pressure until it went inside. Ivan hummed low in the back of his throat as he pushed in more, Matthew's body stretching to accommodate him in inch by inch. “O-oh...Hnnn, God, Ivan,”

“Da, Da, I know. Am God, I know,” He chuckled, rolling his hips forward; leaving them flush with the blondes backside. “So tight Matvey, always. Just for me,”He slapped Matthew's rear with an open palm. He shifted his hips back and forth in small rolling motions, enjoying the slide of Matthew's hot flesh against his own. “Made for me,”

“Da, da!” Matthew chirped, reaching up—catching some of Ivan's hair and pulling him down, smashing their lips together in a biting kiss. “Come, come on!” He whined, digging his heel into Ivan's back, spurring him forward. He let out a sharp gasp, his arm flinging towards arm around Ivan's neck. Ivan went with the movement and leaned down, teeth snapping at the flesh of the blonde's neck.

“Miss me vhile I was gone? I could not think of anyone else. Had to be Matvey. Ugh, Matvey,” He sat back up and moved one of his hands to rest on Matthew's hips, the other one fumbled behind him for the camera again. He continued to roll his hips forward, driving into the pliant body below his. He brought the camera up with his free hand to his face and looked though the viewfinder and down at Matthew. He stilled his hips for a moment, flush with Matthew and peered down at him. “Smile for camera Matvey,” He grinned and Matthew looked up at him dazed. The camera flashed as Ivan pressed down on the shutter button and took a picture.

“Ivan!” Matthew squeaked. “D-don't take pictures now!” Ivan snorted and set the camera back down on the nightstand before falling forward, boxing Matthew in with his arms.

“But you say, okay take picture, so I take,” He shifted his body and pushed his hips forward into Matthew's supple body, leaning his head down so that he could brush his lips against Matthew's lips, cheek, neck. Matthew brought his hands to Ivan's shoulders, fingers digging into flesh and muscle. Ivan continued the simple movement, tweaking his angle every so often causing Matthew to gasp and moan and clutch harder at Ivan's shoulders.

“N-no more!”

“No more picture? Or no more cock for Matvey?” He teased as he started to pull away. Matthew whined loudly as Ivan moved away; moving his hands from the older mans shoulders to his neck, pulling him back towards him, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Ivan brought his hands to Matthew's knees, lifting him up and ran his hand down to Matthew's knee. Matthew parted his legs further and wrapped them around Ivan's hips. Ivan returned his hands to Matthew's hips before groping his ass, hands pulling the fleshy globes apart before slapping him on the rear. Matthew squawked loudly, frame jolting.

“Nahhhh! No! Y-you promised! You promised!” He wailed, fingers clinching.

“I promise vhat?” Ivan licked his lips.

“T-take care of me!” Ivan licked his lips and looked down at the blonde beauty that was laying beneath him.

“Da. I take care of you, my little angel, I vould love to take care of Matvey forever and ever. Matvey is angel, Ivan take care of his angel,” He purred into Matthew's ear as he brought his hands up to pinch at the younger mans nipples. Matthew arched his back at the action, gasping sharply. He pinched the other one before running the times of his fingers down his chest to Matthew's cock, taking him in hand and rubbing his thumb against the tip. Matthew rolled his hips up into Ivan's hand, a loud moan leaving his parted lips. His thighs tightened around Ivan's waist and he scraped his nails down his arms. “Da...da..” Ivan hissed, pistoning his hips harder against Matthew's. “Matvey, so nice and so tight for me. Come soon, da?”

“Y-yeah,” Matthew hiccuped, clawing at Ivan's arms. “Yeah, please,” He urged. “So close, Ivan. Please,”

“Da, da!” Ivan's grip on his cock tightened and he put a hand against the headboard as he rocked into Matthew. A spew of Russian left Ivan's mouth as he filled Matthew with cum. “Christ,” He hissed as he gripped the headboard tightly. Matthew whimpered softly and moved his hand from Ivan's arm to his cheek, cupping his cheek. Ivan licked his dry lips as he pressed their foreheads together. He moved his hand over Matthew's cock, thumbing at the slit and kissed Matthew while he gasped against Ivan's lips, coming hard into his hand.

“Ivan...Ivan... I love you,” He mewled softly. Ivan bent down and pressed open mouthed kisses to Matthew's chest before moving up to kiss his clavicle, his neck. He nipped at the pale column of flesh under his mouth before sucking. Blood rushed to the surface and started to create a bruise. He shifted the others body, curling around him before nuzzling his nose into Matthew's neck. They laid in silence for a few minutes to catch their breath before Ivan reached out and grabbed the camera.

“I love Matvey too,” He slipped his arm behind Matthew's shoulders and held the camera above them and pointed down so that he could snap a picture of the two of them. “Smile Matvey,” He said in a soft tone. Matthew smiled shyly up at Matthew and Ivan turned his head to brush his lips to Matthew's cheek as he snapped a photo.

“Ivan,” Matthew whined. “You need to stop doing that,” He muttered as he turned onto his side, burrowing his face against Ivan's shoulder.

“Da, da,” He murmured. “Now sleep,”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Ivan, did you get the pictures from the drug store?” Matthew called as soon as he heard the door close. He got up from the couch where he was reading and went into the entryway where Ivan was taking off his shoes and coat. He tossed a thick envelope to Matthew and grinned.

“Da, da. All done. Got them after work. Had a quick glance at them in the truck. Matvey so pretty,”

“Yeah?” Matthew blushed softly. Even though he heard the words nearly every day it still made the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Yeah. I like the ones ve took in bed. Matvey could have been a star,” Ivan licked his lips as he eyed Matthew.

“Ivan!” Matthew hissed, scandalized.

“Vhat?” Ivan responded. Matthew shook his head.

“Come on. We can look at them together,” Matthew held out his hand. Ivan reached out to take his hand and Matthew led him to the living room where they sat down on the couch and began to look though the photos. They sorted though them to which ones would be sent to his parents and which ones would be sent aside for their own personal album. “We got some good shots last week when we were in the field. I'm glad the weather was agreeable. When did you take that one of me laying in the grass? I don't remember that one at all,”

“I snuck that one in vhen you were dozing. You know how hard it is for me look away from you. If they ever take you away from me I vant to have something so remind me how beautiful you are,”

“Ivan, they aren't going to take you away,”

“You do not know that. I do have a rather large reward on my head after all. That is subject to change,”

“I..I know Ivan, I just don't want to think about it,” Ivan waved him off.

“Is okay. Don't think about it Matvey,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Matthew's forehead. “Vhy don't you go and write a letter to your parents and brother and I will go find an envelope and stamps for you,”

“Okay!” Matthew shot him a smile before getting up and running up stairs to the office. Ivan on the other hand moved to the entryway and got another envelope out of his coat pocket. He opened it up and thumbed though it with a grin before moving into the kitchen. He reached up into an overhead cupboard over the fridge and grabbed the envelopes and stamps he had gotten the week prior. He put the other set of photos into the cupboard, hidden.

“Hey Matvey, are you sending a separate letter to Alfred?” Ivan yelled.

“Probely,” Matthew squeaked back.

“Okay,” He took the box and the booklet of stamps to the living room and set them on the living room table. He turned on the television that he had acquired from one of the local guys. An old tv with rabbit ears but it was better than nothing and it gave the news so he was able to keep up to date on everything. After awhile Matthew returned with papers in hand.

“Sorry it took me so long. I just wanted to add a few things. I think I know what pictures I want to send as well. I think the one of the grass and maybe that one with the two of us?”

“Are you sure that wise? The two of us? Does your father know? Would Francis have told him?” Ivan questioned.

“Papa probley did. I don't think Father would really say anything. He... he said he would give you permission to date me. He liked you. Papa would have set him straight. It's Al that would be the issue. But we can send him his own letter with just a picture of me. Papa knows not to say or show anything to Alfred,”

“Alright then,” He slid the photos and stamps down to Matthew who began to slide the letters into the envelopes; wrote the addresses on the front, picked out the pictures he was going to send and sealed the envelopes up before handing them to Ivan.

“Send them for me tomorrow when you go out please sweetie?” Matthew smiled shyly.

“Of course,” Ivan grinned back. “I vill take them to the post office vhen I go to work in the morning,” He leaned over and pecked Matthew on the lips. “Dinner?” He asked with a smirk, eyes flickering to the kitchen.

“Sure,”

~*~*~*~

“L'Angleterre! Love, we got a letter!” Francis called excitedly as he entered the house, one sunny September afternoon waving an letter around in his hand.

“What's gotten you so roused?” Arthur grumbled from behind his cup of tea before taking a sip of the steaming beverage.

“A letter Arthur. A letter. To us. Mister and Misses Bonnefoy. And before you start—,” He raised a hand to indicate not to interrupt him mid explanation to complain that he was not  _Misses Bonnefoy._ **“** He knew it would draw our attention but no one else. He knows how upset you get when you get mail addressed to mister and misses. It's from Matthieu, Arthur. Matthieu. I'm sure of it,”

“He put a lot of risk in calling us before, you know. I see no reason he would sent us  _mail_ Francis. I would think he would be smarter than that,” Francis shook his head as he sat down at the kitchen table, slapping the letter down in front of Arthur, covering his tea.

“Ivan is smart. You know Alfred said he has been on the run from different countries for some time now. He would know not to let Matthew or himself get caught. Not after all they've done to stay hidden. Besides, look at these stamps. There are stamps from half a dozen different countries. They probley went out of their way to drop the letter far away from wherever they are. I'm sure Ivan has contacts wherever they are,”

“Besides the point. We should had it over to Alfred. I see no reason to open it. He might be able to find out where he is from it,”

“And then what?” Francis questioned. “I know Matthieu. He would have sent a letter to his brother too. Formal. Nothing given away, I'm sure. I am not handing this over. Do you want to open it or shall I?” He asked before he took Arthur's hand in his own. “Don't you want to know how he is doing? I know you miss him. Bringing him back here may make you happy, chéri but it will tear them apart. You know that. We've been over this,” Arthur sighed, pulling his hand from Francis'.

“I know, I know. I..I just want him home is all,” Arthur admitted. “It's just like before,” He picked up the letter from atop his tea cup and turned it over. “I just want our son back,” The letter shook in his hand and he had to set the letter back down on the table. “Maybe you should open it,”

“I can if you'd like,” Francis responded, picking up the letter. He paused for a moment, waiting for an objection before he picked up an unused butter knife from the table and ripped the envelope open. After setting the knife back down on the table he pulled the contents out and set the envelope aside before unfolding the letter and reveling the photographic contents. “Arthur, look. He looks so happy,” He moved his chair closer to Arthur's and entwined their fingers together again as he held the photo with his other hand. Arthur said nothing, but Francis knew by the way his jaw was clenched shut he was happy. He set the first photo of Matthew in the grass down and moved onto the second photo—this time of Matthew and Ivan's, off angle and faces smushed together, grinning.

“They.. they do look rather happy together,” Arthur concluded softly after a few moments. Francis moved onto the third and last photo. It was a picture of Matthew at a beach, nothing but water and sky behind him, jeans rolled up to his knees and leaning down, splashing the person manning the camera, a wide smile on his face. “Very happy,” He muttered, turning to press his face into Francis's shoulder.

“Extremely, love. I had originally though he had Stockholm syndrome, but this is different. I've seen that same look in your eyes too, before we got married and brought the boys into our lives,” Arthur said nothing as he pressed his face harder against Francis's shoulder, his body trembling.

“I know, I know,” He whispered after a few moments. “All you had to do was look at them and you would know—nothing was going to tear them apart,” Francis brought his arm around Arthur's frame, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“It's okay, chéri. It's okay,” They looked at the photos for a few minutes longer before Francis picked up the letter. “Shall I read it aloud?” Arthur nodded. “Okay,”

 

_Papa,_

_I hope everything has been okay since I left; since we last talked. I would have rather called the house then write but I assume Alfred has wire taps on everything. What we talked about before, it's been destroyed so it won't work. Thank you for the help with that one. I've sent pictures with this letter to show you how I am since I cannot talk, so I hope you will forgive me. I love you Papa. I don't know when I'll be able to write again. It was risky to send this letter, even if you don't turn it over, I couldn't write to you two and not to Alfred. I'm sure he'll be in touch with you soon about this if he hasn't already. I don't mean to stir things up again. I just couldn't bare it any more. I miss you both so much. I wish things had worked out differently._

_Father,_

_I hope you're not too disappointed in me. I know I was always second to Al in your eyes but I don't have any bad feelings towards you because of that. Al just has that way with people, you know? I love you. I really cannot express how much I love you both in writing. I do hope to see you both again some day, so Father; please do not murder Papa. (hahaha that's a joke). I know how annoying he can get sometimes, but you know he only does it because he loves you. Anyone can see that, and I hope that you can understand why I did what I did._

_I would prefer if you didn't show this to Alfred. He doesn't need to put this on public record. It's part of the reason I sent him his own letter. Ivan doesn't know what I've written in here. He didn't ask and I didn't tell, but I don't think anything is going to lead back anyways. Getting off topic I guess._

_Anyways. I'll keep this short I guess._

_I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused and I hope that you'll forgive me._

_Love you both,_

_Matthew._

 

Francis stayed silent after he finished reading the letter aloud; one hand holding the letter tightly in his fingers, the other hand rubbing circles against Arthur's back. “Arthur, it's okay,” He murmured soothingly.

“No! No it's not! I was never disappointed in him! How am I going to tell him that now?!” His shoulders shook as he cried into Francis's shoulder.

“He'll return Arthur, don't you worry. He'll return and you can tell him that yourself. Tell him how proud of him you are. How he's not second best,”

“I hope so,” Francis set the letter down on the table and returned to the pictures. “You know, I don't think I've ever seen him look so happy and hopefully nothing will take that away from him,”


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred shoved the door to his house open as he dragged his duffle bag into the entryway with one hand and set his stack of mail down on the side table. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped his luggage on the floor.

“Christ,” He cursed softly, tilting his head up for a moment, eyes closed before returning. He picked up his mail and went into his living room, crashing on the couch and immediately picking up the remote to turn the television on. He put it onto the comedy network before he set the remote back down on the coffee table and returned to his mail. He flicked though it for the most part; most of it was bills. Electric, cable, cellphone. Bank statements. Boring. After being away for so long he was surprised there wasn't more. God, he hated his bosses. Sending him to Atlanta for a case that kept him there for nearly a month when he should have been looking for his brother.

But two letters addressed to  _Mr. Jones_ caught his attention. The hand writing on one looked oddly familiar, but there was no return address on the envelope. He opened the first one, that had the neat, near perfect handwriting that looked so familiar and pulled the contents out. His eyes widened at the photos enclosed. He set the letter down beside him as he inspected the photo. Matthew. His Mattie, looking so happy and carefree, waving at the camera. A second one of him drinking something in a mug—knowing Mattie, it was either tea or hot chocolate—and looking out the window, looking so peaceful. The final picture was a picture the younger must have taken himself. The angle was odd and he could see part of his arm where he had it raised to hold the camera up. He was blowing a kiss to the camera and Alfred felt his heart stop.

He sat there in silence for a while, letter to his right, photos resting on his thigh as he processed. Nearly a half hour later he finally picked up the letter to read it.

 

_Alfred._

_You're a real bastard, you know that? By this time you have got to know that. And if you didn't, well. Now you do. If you hadn't of pushed, I wouldn't have had to leave. But no, Alfred can't take no for an answer. Alfred has to always have his way. Isn't that right? Even when it includes coming on to your own brother. Remember that time in the hallway? After dinner when Ivan was over? Just to piss him off you pushed me into the hallway, against the wall and violated my mouth? I'm not forgetting that any time soon._

_As you can tell I'm a bit upset at you still._

_And perhaps by having this in here you will think twice about passing this tidbit onto your bosses._

_Now that that's out of the way, I do hope that you are doing okay. I'm fine. I know you're still looking. I see the news. You should stop Al. Don't you know what they say? If you love something, let it go? I think it's time to let go. I'm happy here with Ivan and if you really cannot accept that then you never really valued me, did you?_

_I do miss you Al. I wish I could have called you and explained myself but I couldn't risk it. Francis and Arthur, show these pictures to them and tell them I'm okay, okay? And I know you, so I bet your thinking, 'yeah right,'_ _Well I am more than aware of the reward on Ivan so if anything ever happened I have that. So don't worry about it and just get on with your life. Meet a nice girl. Get Married. Give Papa a grandchild. You know he wants one to dote on._

_I'm going to cut this short I guess, just encase you are in fact a complete moron and do give this to your bosses._

_But remember, I'm your brother, and regardless of how you think I feel, I will always love you regardless. You are my brother. Don't make me regret sending this to you._

_Love you Al._

_Mattie._

 

“Fuck!” Alfred cursed loudly as he set the letter down beside him before he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Mattie, dammit!” His shoulders shook with the force of the sobs that erupted from him. “Fuck!” He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking his body back and forth until he was calmed down. “Don't hate me Mattie,” He whispered to himself before he pushed himself to his feet. He went and grabbed the phone before calling his parents. They seemed excited to here the news as well; the call was quick; promises of coming over for dinner and bringing the photos and letter over with him. After he hung up the phone he let out a heavy sigh and returned to the couch, re-reading the letter again and again before staring at the pictures.

“Mattie, you look so pretty,” He murmured as he brushed his finger against Matthew's cheek in one of the photos—the one clearly taken by himself. “I don't care if you hate me. I'll bring you back home,” He promised. “That man is a monster,” He set the photo down before jumping to his feet and running to his bedroom where he hid for the remainder of the evening; ignoring the calls that came though on his land line and cell. He knew they were from his parents, but he didn't care. He had to think of a way to get Mattie back.

~*~*~*~

When he woke up in the morning, he fumbled for his glasses and his cell phone. The cell phone found his hand first so he turned the screen on and squinted at it. Six missed calls from his parents over the course of the prior evening and about twenty text messages. Lovely. So before he even left his bed he dialed their number.

“Hey Dad...Yeah, sorry about last night. I was more upset than I thought. No, Dad. It's..it's okay now. No, there isn't a need to come over, I promise I'll make it over tonight. Mattie looks great in the pictures he sent. Yeah. Happy too. Alright, I'll see you later. Bye Dad,” He set his phone down on his nightstand and pushed himself to his feet. He showered and changed then headed into the kitchen for a bowl of lucky charms and some orange juice before moving into the living room. He returned to the couch and picked up the letter from Matthew, reading it over once more then set it aside before moving on to the remaining pile of mail he had put aside. A magazine subscription renewal letter, approval for a higher limit on one of his credit cards; then followed a statement for the same card.

There was another letter, set up similar to how Matthew's letter had been; neat font—although Alfred noted that it was not the same writing—and no return address with quiet a few stamps from different countries. He looked at it suspiciously. Why on earth would Matthew write him two letters? Had he been coerced into writing the letter? With Ivan he never really knew. He hoped not. He didn't think Matthew could fake being that happy. With a heavy sigh he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the contents. There were pictures. More than what Matthew had sent and a letter. He set the pictures aside without looking at them and opened up the letter to read.

 

_To Mister Alfred F. Jones,_

_I do hope that Matthew's letter reached you before mine did; if not, then please wait to read this until after you have received it._

_There is nothing in any of these photos or words that will ever lead you to where we are. I have gone to great lengths to keep our location hidden from you and traveled very far to send these letters so do appreciate the hassle I have brought upon myself by allowing these letters to be sent._

_I would have rather Matthew call however I know you. And I know how the Federal Bureau works and I am not about to be caught calling on a wire tap. Matthew has not been coached on what to write in his own letter and I have not read it. I would never force him to write to yourself or your parents. He has done this on his own._

_But I digress._

_Matthew does not know that I am writing you this letter; I merely copied the address he wrote on his own letter to you and wrote my own. I do have enclosed some pictures of Matthew that I took with his consent. Perhaps if you had not been so jealous things could have worked out differently. Perhaps_ _you could have been a good brother in law. When I ask Matthew to marry me, will you become sad? Will you wish you had not done this to him? To your parents? Driven Matthew to escape your hold and run away with me? You break your brothers heart._

_I have enclosed five photos for you. I would hope you would keep them to yourself for Matthew's sake._

_Ivan Bragiski._

 

“Ugh! Fuck!” Alfred cursed loudly and threw the letter on the coffee table. He glanced towards the photos beside him before picking them up. The photo on top was of Matthew watching the water a a beach, jeans rolled up to his knees where his hands were resting, clasped together. He was looking towards the large body of water looking rather peaceful. It was a rather nice shot of Matthew, even if Ivan had been the one to take it.

The next picture in the pile was one of Matthew at the counter cooking, wearing a frilly apron. He was wearing tee-shirt and shorts under the apron and was sticking his tongue out at the camera. Alfred snorted. Mattie would have never let him take a picture of him in an apron like that. He set the picture down with the first and as he looked at the next one, his eyes widened. Matthew was clearly in bed, hair messy and his cheeks red. He had one hand resting against his forehead while the other was out of sight. His lips were curved into a sweet, shy smile that Alfred had never seen before. After a minute or two of staring at the photo, he realized why Matthew had such a look. He was never the one supposed to see these photographs. Matthew probley didn't even know Ivan had send them to him.

“That fucking bastard!” He spat out loudly, his hand clenching, bending the corner of the picture. He took a deep breath and exhaled before exposing the next picture. It was taken at an awkward downward angle, like it was being taken without his brother knowing—which it probley was. Alfred could see that his eyes were closed, his hands grappling in the sheets, his back arched. Mouth slack with...as much as Alfred hated to admit it—pleasure. “Fucking pervy bastard,” He muttered. He couldn't believe that Ivan would send him such a picture. It made his blood boil in his vains. He set the photos down and clasped his hands together, pressed his fingers to his lips as he tried to stop them from shaking. “Mattie what are you letting that sicko do to you?” Again he sat in silence, not moving, teeth biting into his finger as he tried to calm himself down. He knew this was the reason why Ivan sent him these pictures. He knew how much it would piss him off, to know that he had Mattie and Alfred didn't and he knew he shouldn't let himself get worked over the fact but he couldn't help himself. To see his brother like that, it bothered him to no end.

Once his hands had stopped shaking and he had calmed himself down he picked up the last two photos. He set the top one aside with the others and when he looked down at the fifth and final photo, he seen red. He had no idea how he had talked Matthew into this one. There was no way he would have allowed that prick to take a picture while Matthew was on top of him, naked, one of his hands raking though his blonde locks, the other was reaching down—most likely to balance himself. Alfred saw red. How dare that ignorant dick wad take such a picture of Matthew! He didn't need to guess what was happening in the photo. Ivan had sent the picture to get him angry and it certainly worked.

“ I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!” Alfred yelled, his voice echoing in the room. “Fucking, fucker I'll fucking kill him, I'll blow his brains out!” He tossed the photo down on the couch as he stood, hands balled into fists, his head entire body shaking. He paced around his living room and the second he came close enough to the doorway into the hall he punch. His closed fist met with the painted drywall'd surface. He raised his fists over and over until the wall had given way and caved in from the force of his punches. He glanced down at the now dented wall to his knuckles which were now red and smarting. “Christ,” He grumbled as he rubbed his knuckles. He pressed his head against the wall for a moment before pushing away. He shook his head angrily, more at himself than anything else. He moved over to the couch and picked up his phone before dialing a number.

“Hey, Dad. I'm heading over now. There is something we need to discuss,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll return back to Matvey in the next chapter :D Should be a bit longer too.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Ivan?” Matthew asked softly one day after they had returned from a visit to the city. They had made a short stop at the library there to check out some books and so that Matthew could check his Facebook profile. He didn't log on to it but he had left it so anyone could see his posts so if his father wanted to tell him something he had the option of viewing it without much hassle and without it drawing any attention. “Have you been in contact with anyone at home? Papa posted something very odd to my wall. He said the he missed me and all that like he puts on there every week but he also put on that Al was extremely upset over some photographic evidence that has recently come to light in the case. You, wouldn't know what that's about, would you?” Ivan looked up at him from the book in his had and shrugged nonchalantly.

“I do not know vhat your brother find. Vho knows,” Matthew shot him a skeptical look.

“Ivan,” But the ash haired man did not respond. After a moment Matthew called his name again.

“I know nothing of vhat you are talking,”

“Ivan, don't lie to me. What did you do? Did you add a note into my letter to him?” Ivan shook his head.

“No, I did not add a note to yours or anything like that,” He looked towards Matthew, a large grin spreading over his face.

“Ivan—,” Matthew started but the older man cut him off.

“Don't vorry Matvey, I cover myself. He von't be able to use anything,”

“Use anything? Meaning what?” He asked as he moved closer to Ivan and sat down beside him. “Ivan,” Ivan put his bookmark in place and set his book on the end table before turning to Matthew and brushing his hand though his blonde locks.

“I may have wrote him a letter as vell. Separate from Matvey's. But like I say, he von't report it. I insured that. Unless your brother is a sick man who doesn't care for you at all,”

“Ivan what did you send him?”

“Nothing much. Little letter and few pictures,”

“What pictures?” Matthew gritted out, his anger rising. Ivan had to look away from Matthew to keep him from seeing the grin that spread across his face. “Ivan, answer me,”

“Maybe a few of you at beach, few of you upstairs,”

“I don't remember anything bad at the beach. What do you mean upstairs?” His eyes widened in realization after a moment. “No. Tell me you did not send any of the ones you took while—,” Ivan gave him a sheepish look as he scratched at his neck. “Ivan!” He screeched, his hand reached out to slap the older man. The grin slowly disappeared from his face as he turned back towards Matthew.

“Matthew,” Ivan growled out and Matthew shrunk back.

“I'm sorry!” Matthew whimpered. “But I told you that those pictures were for you only! Why would you send them to Alfred?! I thought... I though—,”

“Matvey. You know that Alfred vould report your letter. I know you did not put anything in them that would give him anything to give us away. I sent them because..to...I know he vouldn't hand over the pictures of you. And I wrote in my letter about them. I know how system vorks over there. Besides I vanted to make him jealous,” Matthew let out an agitated sigh before he rose from the couch. “Vhere are you going?”

“I'm going to lay down and I do not want company,” He pouted, clearly upset.

“Matvey—,”

“You heard me,” Matthew left the living room and went upstairs. Ivan shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh and went up after him.

~*~*~*~

A few weeks had past since Matthew found out about the pictures being sent to Alfred that he had not approved of. He was still ticked off at Ivan and he found that it was better to just not think about it. They were sitting at the table having supper with Katyusha. Just a simple thing, meat with potatoes and vegetables. The main meal was over with but they were sitting around the table drinking wine and munching on Yabluchnyk, which turned out to be a nice little apple cake; something that Katyusha had brought over with her.

“Matvey, U menya yest' koye-chto dlya vas,” Matthew cocked his head before turning to Ivan to translate.

  
“She said she has something for you,” Katyusha smiled at him before digging into her over sized purse, before extracting a small package wrapped in plain brown paper and pushed it into Matthew's hands.

 

“I.. vould like you have,” Katyusha managed to say in english. “Be careful,” She smiled softly at him before leaning in to kiss him goodbye on both cheeks. She did the same to Ivan before she pulled him down into a tight hug. “Goodbye blyzʹkyy druh,”

“Goodbye Sister,” She turned and exited the house. Ivan watched from the doorway as she got into her car and left before turning to Matthew.

“What is it?” Matthew asked, looking down at the box in his hand. Ivan shrugged.

“I don't know. I do not read my sisters mind. She buy it on her own,”

“Oh,” Matthew turned it over in his hand before walking towards the kitchen. “We should clean up first I suppose,”

“Nyet, lets go and vatch some television, Can do that in the morning,” Matthew shrugged but nodded before turning directions and heading towards the living room and setting down at the end of the couch. Ivan however had other plans for him as he found himself manhandled out of his spot against the couches arm and place in Ivan's lap before he older man reached for the remote for the tv. The blonde squirmed back as he got comfortable.

“So you really don't know what it is?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at Ivan before returning to the package in his hand. He peeled back the brown paper and smiled to himself has he heard Ivan set the remote down and wrap his arms around Matthew's waist; his fingers dipping beneath the hem of his shirt.

“Nyet,” He replied lazily, his eyes on the television. Matthew removed the paper and flipped the box over before realizing that it was a phone. A mobile phone.

“Ivan,”

“Da?” Ivan muttered, eyes locked on the hockey game replay that was on.

“Ivan, your sister gave me a phone,”

“Hmm?” He turned his head to look. “Ah. So she did. Good. You can call Francis. It has been a vhile since you spoke,”

“But..but what about it giving away our location?” He wondered.

“Not to vorry about that. I'm sure one call vill not hurt. You have did it before and no one found out,”

“That we know of. Is it really okay?” He plucked the phone out of the box and began to look it over. “There are a few sim cards in here too. I can't tell but.. are these from different countries?” He asked looking over the cyrillic. “The letters look alike but I can't tell,” Ivan took the cards from Matthew and looked them over.

“One is from Russia. This one is from Belarus. Katyusha probley picked them up when she visited our youngest sister. This one is Ukrianian. If you look the letters are slightly different print,” He moved to the next card. “And this one, this one is from Serbia. And the last one is... Bulgarian,”

“How can you tell?” Matthew asked, amazed. Ivan snorted.

“At bottom, it says,” Matthew rolled his eyes before slapping Ivan playfully on the knee.

“Don't be a smartass,” He said. “Can you put it in for me?” Ivan licked his lips.

 “Da. I can put it in you if you want,” Ivan chuckled when Matthew slapped his knee again. “Hand it over. I vill put sim card into phone. Perhaps I get us cell phones for here so ve can talk vhen ve are apart,” Matthew smiled up at him.

“That would be rather nice. Umm. Don't you need a credit card or something though?” Ivan shook his head before resting his chin on Matthew's shoulder.

“Not vorry about it. I vill handle it,” He took the phone in Matthew's hands from him and popped off the back so he could put the simcard inside before putting it back together. “Here. Call Papa. Then take battery out of phone vhen you are all done, okay?”

“Don't I need to active it?”

“Da, da, I forget. Vould you like me to do it?” Matthew nodded and handed the phone to Matthew. Ivan did something to it before dialing into the customer service. After a few minutes and a quick conversation the phone was deemed activated. He handed the phone back to Matthew who set it on the coffee table before he leaned back against Ivan's chest as the elder man returned to watching television.

“Hey, Ivan?” He asked softly. Ivan responded with a hum. “I love you,” He murmured after a moment as he tilted his head up for a kiss. Ivan obliged and leaned down, his hands raising to Matthew's throat, pressing on his chin to keep his head up as they kissed.

“I love you too, dorogaya,” Ivan told him as he pulled away. “I vill never stop loving you,” Matthew twisted around in his hold and put his knees on either side of Ivan's waist as he wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. He pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. “Actually, maybe...” He trailed off, looking around. He shook his head before pushing Matthew off of him carefully. “I vill be right back,” He got up from the couch and went upstairs, reentering the living room a short while later and returning to his spot. “Matvey, I...” He trailed off, scratching at the back of his neck, heat crawling to his face. “I,”

“What is it Ivan? Is something wrong?” Matthew questioned Ivan's odd behavior. “Are you okay?”

“I..I am fine Matvey. Sorry, I... I have thought about this for long time and though maybe it would be better if...” He trailed off looking away.

“Oh, no..Ivan, don't...I don't want to leave!” Matthew whimpered. “Don't—huh?” He frowned at Ivan who had begun chuckling.

“No Matvey, never send you away! I vant you to stay with me forever! I do not vant to live without you,” He took Matvey by the wrist before pressing his hand between his own. “I vant Matvey to wear this and promise to love me forever too,” He pulled his hands away from Matthew's and Matthew looked down at his palm where a ring was currently sitting. His eyes flickered from the ring to Ivan and back to the ring. It was a simple gold band the lay in his palm.

“I-Ivan, are you... do you...I mean...” He trailed off, lost for words.

“Da Matvey. I vant you to marry me,” Ivan breathed into his ear before placing a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Please. It vould make me the happiest and luckiest man in vorld,”

“Ivan, I...I... of course!” Matthew squealed, arms coming around Ivan's neck and squeezing him tight. Ivan brought his arms around the blondes waist and hugged him back. “I love you, I love you,” Matthew repeated softly, over and over as tears pooled at the corner of his eyes.

“Hand me ring?” Ivan murmured and Matthew did as he was asked, passing the gold band to Ivan who picked up his hand and slid the ring on his finger. He smiled at Matthew before pressing their foreheads together then kissed him gently. He pulled back after a minute and they stayed close, breath mingling. “I love you,” Matthew said nothing; just closed his eyes as he tried not to explode with happiness. “Vhy don't you call Papa?” Ivan asked.

“O-okay,” He wiped his eyes before turning around in Ivan's arms, returning back to their prior position and picked up the phone. His fingers trembled as he dialed the in the number blocking code before dialing his parents number.

“Bonjour, Francis speaking,” Matthew grinned. It was always luck to have Francis' answer the phone.

“Papa!” He greeted. “Al isn't there is he? If he is, just pretend I'm a telemarketer and I'll try later,”

“Non, non, he's not here, dieu merci. He's out with Arthur. What is wrong? I thought you said last time it would be the last call? Has something happened? I got your letter and you seemed very happy in the photos you sent, though you need to rein in Ivan. Sending such pictures of you like that to your brother. I mean they're okay for Ivan to take and keep to yourselves but, your brother? Non,”

“Papa, papa, it's okay, I'm okay nothing is wrong. And you don't need to be reminding me about those pictures. I already spoke to him about them. I had no idea he had sent anything to Alfred until you posted that thing on my facebook wall. Trust me, I'm still a bit pissed off about it,”

“Good. You should be. But pushing that aside. My original question; I thought you were not going to call again?”

“I know I said that Papa, but I... hmm... acquired a disposable phone and well... I do have some news. Good.. no Great news Papa. Perhaps. Perhaps you can come to France soon and we could meet up,”

“Are you sure that it is good thing to do? We do not want to draw attention to you or Ivan,”

“Papa, we are going to get married,” Silence followed his statement and he could practically see his fathers jaw dropping. “Papa, did you hear me?” He asked.

 

“ _Married?!”_ Francis choked out on the other end of the line. “When? Where?”

“Oh, just like... ten minutes ago Papa. I..Ivan said he didn't want to live without me and.. asked me to stay with him forever,”

“Oh, oh Matthieu, that's so...you must be so happy,”

“I am Papa, I am,” Matthew responded, smile pulling at his lips. “Will you tell Father for me? I wish he could have been there too. I'll have to turn this phone off after we're finished talking. Have you any updates about the search from State-side?” He asked.

“Non, Alfred has been rather quiet about it lately. I think he may have been taken off the case, which doesn't surprise me since you are related and all. But I know even if that is the case, he'd be keeping tabs but I have heard nothing lately from him. I can call if you wish,” He asked. Matthew shook his head then realized that Francis couldn't actually see him shake his head.

“Non, Papa, that's okay. I wouldn't have a way to find out and it would look suspicious if you posted something like that on my face book. You will be coming to France next summer, yes?”

“Oui, like always, me and your father for our anniversary,”

“Let's meet up, okay? Where you sent me to mean Vanya?”

“Oui, I can do that Matthieu. I will look forward to it. Will you be married by then, do you think?” Matthew looked over his shoulder at Ivan who smiled down at him.

“No. I think I want you and Father to be there,”

“Fantastique. I will take care of everything. You two just bring yourselves and something to wear, alright?”

“Papa—,”

“Non! I only get to marry my youngest son once so let me do this! I will be discrete about it so no need to worry,”

“Al..Alright Papa. Thank you. Really. I will call when I can okay?”

“Okay Matthieu. Ne laissez pas Ivan faire ce qu'il veut. Appelez-moi si quelque chose devient trop difficile. Indépendamment du fait que tu te es enfui avec lui, je suis sûr que si vous vouliez Alfred pourrait prendre soin des choses si vous revenez à la maison, (Don't let Ivan do what he wants. Call me if anything gets too difficult. Regardless of the fact that you ran away with him, I'm sure if you wanted to Alfred could take care of things if you returned home),”

“Je sais Papa, croyez-moi, je sais. Mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons à réfléchir à ce sujet. Je suis heureux là où nous sommes. Je vais vous parler bientôt, d'accord? (I know Papa, trust me, I know. But I don't think that we will have to think about that. I'm happy where we are. I will talk to you soon, okay?),”

“You never know,”

“I know Papa. I will keep it in mind. Je te aime. Tell Father as well,”

“Je te aime Matthieu, I will pass your message on,”

“Goodbye,”

“Goodbye Papa,” Matthew pressed and before handing the phone to Ivan who took the back off and popped out the battery and simcard.

“Vhat was that about?” He asked after he set the dismantled phone down on the end table beside him.

“Hmm? Oh. It was nothing really. Papa was just saying to call if I needed anything and that if I ever changed my mind about being here with you he was sure Alfred would work something out with the government, or something alone those lines. But I told him that I was happy here but that I would keep it in mind because you never know when things will change,”

“Ah. Okay, I understand. Matvey. Shall we go to bed?”

“Okay,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had horrid writers block on this lately.. but lucky I've got a few chapters written already so there shouldn't be any delays!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Ivan?”

“Yeah Matvey?”

“Were you ever really a detective?” Matthew asked one day as they were sitting on the couch watching the news on television. “Or was that just something you faked?”

“Nyet, never faked that. I vas a policeman after I came to America. First thing I did. Moved up the ranks. I no care vhat happened to bad men so it make me good officer. Efficient. So they promote me. They not good at background checks though. I get fake visa. Fake passport. Cheat to pass the citizen exam. They make me a good, American man. I perfect my American accent. Get transferred a few time. I meet my Matvey and you know how it goes from there,”

“What about before that?”

“Before vhat? Vhen I vas in Russia?” Matthew nodded.

“I just... we've never talked about it. But I think if.. I think if we're going to continue to run and get married I should know what you did,”

“I killed comrade,” Ivan said with a shrug, like it meant nothing to him. It probably didn't either.

“What happened?”

“I liked boy, he didn't like me. I shot him,” Matthew head snapped towards him, eyes wide. “I joke Matvey! I joke!” He laughed softly but Matthew did not join him. “Honestly though? Hmm. I vas drafted for army. Young. I started right vhen I was in school. Katyusha did not like it but I did not care at the time. I do my country great service, join Navy. Glorious. Made many friends there. One night, ve had a night out, got drunk and before ve return to the dock, being jackass to each other, pushing and shoving. One of our crew mates, never got along vith him; he come up to me and start calling Katyusha whore and slut and all sorts of bad name because he had asked her out and she say no. She had Natalia to take care of and he did not understand. She work lots to care for us,” He paused, looking away from Matthew.

“So I push him into water at the dock. He rat me out, get me in trouble. Continued to call Katyusha names. I get so mad Matvey. So mad. Vorse then at cabin. Vay vorse. But lucky for me I do nothing and he comes to visit me vhen I go out for smoke a few days later. No one else around. No cameras that I remember of. So I take him and I push him in water again. Vhen he try to get out of water I hold his head under until he stop struggling. So I take an anchor off little boat near by, tie to to rope, rope around mate and let it fall. He go deep under water. No one find him, but they investigate me because they know I have a feud with him. They think I guilty so they hold me but after a vhile they have to let me go. So I tell my sisters that I am leaving for a little bit, and I flee to America. By the time the found his body I vas long gone,” His explanation was met with silence. “Matvey? Do you think I am bad man for doing this?” He asked. Matthew shook his head.

“Certainly you could have done things differently, sure. But I can understand why you were angry. Katyusha is very special to you, just like Al is to me,” Ivan shook his head as he snorted.

“Nyet. Your brother vants to have a completely different relationship vith you then you vant vith him,”

“Besides the point Ivan. We're not talking about Al and his perverse ways. Thank you for telling me all this Ivan,”

“Da. Anything for my Matvey. Do you have any other questions?” He murmured, leaning in to kiss Matthew.

“Well, actually I was thinking...we've been here for a few months; shouldn't we move along? Isn't it bad to stay in one place for too long if you're on the run?” Ivan pulled back, shaking his head.

“Nyet. Ve are in the country. No one think to look for us here,”

“But what if people find out that you are wanted?” Ivan shook his head again.

“Honestly Matvey, there is nothing to vorry about. I live in the States for some time. Only moved vhen I got transferred. Katyusha says no one has contacted her about me. It's been months. Although this does surprise me that your brother hasn't contacted her...”

“Papa said that Al was taken off the case since I'm involved and I'm family. But he also said Al was keeping tabs. He would have said something if he found something out. But.. I worry still...”

“It is okay Matvey. Do not vorry. I vill take care of you,”

“I know you'll take care of me, but who will take care of you? What if we get caught? You have so many charges against you,” He bit at his lip. “I don't want to go to prison. And I don't want you too either,”

“If ve get caught, Matvey von't go to prison. Matvey, I'll make sure you don't,”

“I-Ivan, you can't make promises like that,”

“I have plans. I protect Matvey at all costs. Don't you vorry your pretty head about it,”

“But Ivan—,”

“No buts. Now ve talk about something else,”

“But—,”

“Else! Something else!” Ivan spat out as he got up from the couch. His hands balled into fists and stalked towards the kitchen. Matthew waited a few minutes before following him into the kitchen. “Vhat now?!” He growled, slamming the door to the cupboard he was just going though. Matthew bit his lip as he came up beside Ivan and entwined their fingers together.

“N-nothing. I was just thinking...of how lucky I am,”

“Stop acting sweet to make me less angry,” Matthew snorted and squeezed Ivan's hand in his.

“If I was trying to make you less angry it wouldn't be by saying that,”

“Oh? And vhat vould you do then?” Matthew thought about it for a moment before letting go of Ivan's hand. He moved Ivan so he had his back to the counter. He pressed his lips to Ivan's as he fingered the buckle of the older mans belt. He pulled away after a moment, unfastening Ivan's belt and slipping onto his knees. He tugged at the button of Ivan's jeans, undoing it before pulling down the zipper. He tugged at his jeans and boxers, letting them pool at his ankles. “Matvey—,” Ivan gasped as Matthew wrapped his hands around the base of his cock and took the head into his mouth. “Christ!” Ivan threaded his fingers though Matthew's hair as he hunched over slightly. Matthew almost would have smiled had his mouth not been full; he could feel Ivan getting hard in his mouth and he flicked his tongue along the slit at the top. Ivan's grip in his hair tightened and he groaned again. Matthew hollowed out his cheeks before pulling away with a slight pop. He looked up at Ivan and licked his lips.

“Are you less angry?” He teased.

“Nyet, not angry,” He looked down at Matthew who was looking up at him. Matthew giggled before leaning forward, hands braced against Ivan's thighs before leaning in again and taking him into his mouth. He swallowed around him, causing Ivan to moan. “Matvey. Matvey I vant to make a mess out of you,” He breathed out as he let go of Matthew's hair.

“Oh?” Matthew murmured. “How are you going to make a mess of me?” He teased, licking the head of Ivan's cock tentatively.

“Yeah,” He took his cock in hand and began stroking himself in quick, jerking motions. “I come on Matvey?” He asked.

“What do you—“ Matthew was cut off as Ivan groaned loudly, cumming onto Matthew's face and hair. Matthew shook his head, startled as he looked up at Ivan. He brought his hand up wiped some off his cheek before licking them.

“God Matvey. Such a dirty boy,” He brushed Matthew's hair back before brushing his fingers again his cheek, smearing the cum dripping down the side of his face. He moved his hand closer to the blondes reddened lips, rubbing his thumb over the plump flesh. “I'm sorry Matvey, I make a mess on you,” Matthew giggled softly as he began to wipe his face off with the sleeve.

“It's okay Ivan. I...I don't mind. Are you in a better mood now?”

“Da but... is that all that was for? To make me in a better mood?” Ivan asked. Matthew shook his head.

“No, I like doing things like that for you Ivan. Making you happy is just a side effect of it,” He smiled shyly at Ivan as he pushed himself to his feet. “I should go change I guess,” He moved to go out of the kitchen and Ivan reached out, slapping Matthew on the ass. The blonde let out a startled noise, pausing as he looked over his shoulder. Ivan grinned before turning to go back though the cupboards to get something to eat for dinner. When Matthew returned dressed in a new hoodie, he helped Ivan make a quick dinner before the retired back to the living room where they cuddled on the couch, watching some reality show.

“Hey Ivan, can we go out tomorrow? You're off right?”

“I am and ve can but there isn't too much to do here,”

“Ugh, I know, but it is so boring here. I mean how much television can one watch? Anyways, I was thinking, it's supposed to be rather nice tomorrow so maybe, we could go have a little lunch at the beach. Like have a picnic,”

“Da, ve can do that. Sounds nice. Maybe we bring swim suits and go swimming. I vould very much like to see Matvey swimming in the ocean again,”

“Yeah! We haven't been there since what, last month? Has it really been that long? Geez. I wish we could go more,”

“Da. Let's try and go out more vhile the weather is good,” He wrapped his arm along Matthew's shoulders, touching his fingers along Matthew's neck and ear. He sighed loudly before pressing his lips to the crown of Matthew head. “Now vatch television,” He murmured softly, turning his gaze forward and watching television as well.

~*~*~*~

“Arthur, Cheri, are you busy?” Francis asked softly as he walked into the den. “I got some news today,” Arthur was sitting in his recliner with the days newspaper open in his hands. “Arthur?”

“Hmm?” Arthur shook his head briefly before looking at Francis, blinking.

“Where you sleeping?” Francis asked. Arthur snorted.

“Of course I was not sleeping you bastard,” He snarled, paper snapping as he folded it before he put it on the side table beside him. “What news are you talking about?”

“Oh hon, hon!” He laughed softly. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

“Yes. I would! Now spit it out or go to hell!”

“So rude! But I will tell you because I love you. I receive a call from our youngest earlier today,” Arthur whipped around so fast his neck cracked.

“And I bet you told him not to call back?!” Francis shrugged.

“Of course I said no such thing. He took the battery and sim card out of his phone as soon as he was done speaking with me. He does not want to be tracked Arthur. And I should think that you would want him to be safe would you not?” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Of course I want Matthew to be safe!” He hissed. “Now tell me how he is!”

“Our little Matthieu is doing just fine. He was hoping that in the spring, when we normally go to France and England for our anniversary we could meet up with him,”

“Is that wise?” Arthur asked, picking him his cup of tea from the side table and taking a sip.

“Would you want our darling child to get married without us to witness it?” Arthur spit his tea out everywhere.

“W-what?!” He choked out, setting his cup down. “Married!? How is that going to happen?!” He sputtered.

“Well, I told him we would take care of everything. The only thing he had to do was to make it to our meeting place. He said that it shouldn't be a problem. In all honestly, everything has died down quiet a bit. Even Alfred hasn't been saying much lately. We just need to keep it to ourselves and not tell him. God, just think of what he would do if he found out,” Francis shook his head softly as he pulled Arthur up from his chair and let him over to the couch were he sat down, before pulling the bushy eye-browed man down into his lap.

“Well yes, we can never tell Alfred,” Arthur murmured softly. “Married though. Honestly! It seems like it was just yesterday and we were changing his diapers,” He pressed his face against the column of Francis' throat, closing his eyes. “Where did all the time go Francis?” He sighed. Francis lifted his hand to rub at his back. “What else did he say? Did he say where he was?”

“No. Who knows what kind of traces Alfred has on our phones. He would not give himself away like that. He was happy. Very happy. Well, he out to have been. He said that Ivan proposed to him literally minutes before,”

“Good, good,” Arthur smiled, nuzzling Francis' neck.

“My, my, aren't you affectionate today,” The older blonde teased gently as he tiled Arthur's chin up and brushed a kiss over his lips.

“Well I did just find out some fantastic news. And sometimes I find myself drawn to you,” He breathed out against Francis' lips before brushing his own against them. “I do love you after all. We may fight over may things but do remember that fact,” Francis could not help but roll his eyes.

“I am more than aware of that little fact Arthur. We've been married for ages. I may be a little stupid but I do pick up on things like that,” He chuckled to himself. Arthur slapped his hand against Francis' chest halfheartedly. “After all you are my lovely sweetheart. I'm yours forever,”

“Do shut up. You're an idiot, frog,” Francis shook his head, smiling all the while. “Don't ruin the moment with that drivel you sprout at everyone,”

“I don't sprout that at everyone. Just you. Now anyways. Why would I need to tell someone else that they're my sweetheart? Well, except the boys anyways. But they've always been the exception, Oui?” He brushed his lips against Arthur's forehead.

“Yeah,” Arthur responded softly. “I suppose. Did he really sound happy? I wish we would just go see him,”

“He sounded very happy, Love. Would you like me to make you some dinner? I have a new recipe I'd like you to try before I bring it into the restaurant,” Arthur nodded before he pushed himself off of Francis.

“Why not?” Arthur shrugged, heading towards the kitchen. Francis watched the gentle sway of his hips before getting up off the couch and following.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had to do some modifications of names in Part one of this story, so yeah... you'll see why tomorrow :D

 “It's so beautiful here Ivan!” Matthew grinned, spinning around. The sundress he was wearing—pale blue with mint green edges, slender straps over his shoulders and it fell to his knees—spread out with the movement, flying out around him.

“Is here good then?” The older man asked, pushing brown locks out of his eyes.

“Da! Da!” Matthew responded. “Here is just fine,” Ivan set down the picnic basket he had hanging from his arm and dug the blanket out of it before spreading it over the grassy ground. He moved the basket onto the blanket before removing his shoes and plunking himself down on the plaid fabric.

“Come sit with me Matvey, enjoy the quiet,” Matthew smiled at him before he moved over, took off his shoes and sat down beside Ivan on the blanket, folding his dress under his knees as he did so. “Katyusha has good tastes. Matvey looks rather lovely today,” Matthew blushed softly.

“I'm kind of getting used to wearing dresses now. I wish I didn't have to wear them while we're out but, I understand why,” Ivan chuckled softly as he turned his frame towards Matthew, leaning towards the blonde. He leaned back on one hand while he brushed his fingers of his other hand against Matthew's bare ankle before slipping it under along his calve to his knee and under the hem of his dress. Matthew swatted his hand away. “Why don't we have some lunch?”

“Okay,” Ivan sulked before turning to pick the basket up and bringing it closer to them. He opened the lid before beginning to pull things out. There was sandwiches and cookies, cake and tea. Coffee and soda. Vodka for Ivan. Plastic plates and cups and utensils. Matthew picked up a plate and a sandwich and set it down on his lap before reaching over and grabbing a can of soda, opening it up and taking a sip. Ivan took a cup in one hand and took Matthew's soda, pouring some of it into his glass before handing it back to Matthew then cracking open the vodka to balance out the soda. He picked up a sandwich and took a bite. “Please don't drink too much Ivan,” Matthew asked softly before taking a bite of his own sandwich; chicken salad.

“Don't vorry Matvey. I know I have to drive home. I von't drink too much. Just a little,” He took a sip before setting the cup down near the edge of the blanket in the grass. Matthew took a few bites of his sandwich before taking a drink of his soda and setting it down as well.

“What else do you have planned for today?” He asked Ivan. “Are we going to go swimming later?” Ivan looked at him before nodding.

“I vas thinking ve could have a little fun here before going to swimming. Not many people should be there now that children are in school,” Matthew finished his chicken salad sandwich before picking up a cookie and munching on it. Ivan finished his own before picking up another and quickly eating it as well. “Vould you like anything else?” Matthew shook his head.

“No. Maybe later, but I'm done for now,” Ivan nodded; shoving another half of a sandwich in his mouth before packing them away in the basket. He put nearly everything away—leaving only his liquor and a few soda out and putting them in the shadow of the basket to keep them somewhat cooler. He quickly finished the food in his mouth before turning his attention back to Matthew, the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Matthew turned towards him, brow raised. “What?” He asked. Ivan shrugged, but his grin grew wider as he leaned in closer to Matthew, his hand resting on the blondes ankle. “What are you doing?”

“Matvey, how are you so pretty?” Ivan murmured quietly, the wind blowing his hair softly into his eyes. Matthew reached out to brush it out of the way as Ivan moved his hand up and down Matthew's calf. “I swear, you get prettier every day,” His fingers trailed along the back of his knee and Matthew moved, biting his lip as Ivan's fingers continued teasing and tickling him. They quested under his dress, rubbing along his thighs but did not go any higher. Matthew's cheeks reddened. He shifted his hips and worried at his lip as he looked down at the blankets pattern. Ivan said nothing as he withdrew his hand. “Come lay vith me? There are a few cloud ve can vatch if you care to cloud spot?” Matthew nodded and curled up next to Ivan who laid down on the blanket. Matthew pressed his face into Ivan's neck, taking in the scent of the older man. He smelled like the earth, of the grass around them. “Matvey, you cannot cloud vatch vith your face in my neck, silly,” Matthew laughed softly before turning onto his back, Ivan's arm behind his neck like a cushion.

“Do you seen anything in them?” Matthew asked. “They just look like clouds to me,” Ivan shook his head.

“Sorry Matvey, I only see you,” Matthew blushed again softly.

“Don't stare at me Ivan,” He whined. Ivan shifted, rolling slightly towards Matthew; enough to press their lips together.

“Should ve vander in the grass for a vhile?” Ivan asked.

“We could,” Matthew teased, leaning up to kiss the tip of Ivan's nose before sitting up. Ivan sat up as well before pushing himself to his feet and extending a hand to Matthew who grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He stood there for a moment before the older man entwined their fingers together and he allowed himself to be led further into the grassy field. “You know I never even considered coming to the Ukraine before? Or anything in eastern Europe? Mostly because of Alfred, but it seemed like they were just like France or Briton. But it is much more beautiful here than I had ever imagined. I wish we could go to Russia though. I've always wanted to see the Kremlin. It just looks so beautiful in the winter,”

“Perhaps one day ve can,” Ivan said quietly, pulling Matthew along. After a few minute of walking Ivan paused and turned towards Matthew; placing his hands at either side of the blonde's face and leaning down to kiss him. He moved his hands down to Matthew's shoulders before continuing down his arms to his hips where they rested for a moment. The bunched the fabric of Matthew's dress in his hands, hiking it up as he moved his hands down lower, squeezing playfully at Matthew's backside for a moment before lifting him up. Matthew automatically wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist and his arms around Ivan's neck. He moved his hands to Ivan's cheeks after a moment, pressing their lips together in a gentle, open mouthed kiss. His legs tightened around Ivan's waist as the older man adjusted his grip on Matthew's hips. “How can you be so perfect?” Ivan murmured, breath ghosting over Matthew's lips.

“I-I'm not perfect,” Matthew stuttered.

“Perhaps you vere made just for me then,” Ivan continued. “I never vant to be without out Matvey,” He pressed his face down into the junction of soft flesh between Matthew's neck and shoulder. His tongue flicked out and licked the slightly salty skin there which caused Matthew to shiver in his hold. Matthew squirmed as Ivan brought his teeth into play, nipping at his collar and neck before moving up and running the tip of his tongue into the shell of Matthew's ear.

“Christ,” Matthew breathed out, shivering again. He could feel his body start to tingle and respond to the soft, gentle touches. “I-Ivan, we should stop.. it isn't proper to do this outside,”

“Nyet...no one is here Matvey,” Ivan murmured into his ear as placed one hand at the base of his spine and moved his other hand to help balance himself as he lowered himself and Matthew into the grass. “Please Matvey?” He begged softly, but Matthew shook his head. Ivan whined as he hunched over Matthew, face pressed into his neck.

“When we get home,”

“I vant Matvey now,” He mumbled. “Not later,” Matthew blushed softly, bringing his hand up to pass run though the brown locks of the wig Ivan had on.

“Later Ivan. Let's go swimming now, yeah?” Ivan pouted, bottom lip sticking out slightly but obeyed; climbing off of Matthew before offering the blonde a hand up. Matthew grabbed it and let himself be hauled up to his feet. He smiled at Ivan who stared back at him, brushing the dirt and grass off his hands onto his board shorts. “Do you think anyone will be there?” Ivan shrugged. “I hope not. It makes me uncomfortable if others are there. I mean, it's harder when I'm in the water but...I can feel their eyes on me, judging me,”

“Matvey shouldn't pay any mind to them. If anyone makes you uncomfortable, you can tell me and I vill deal vith them,” Matthew said nothing as they headed back towards where they had laid out the blanket and basket. Ivan picked up the soda and vodka, returning it to the basket before he picked it up, allowing Matthew to fold it up and put the blanket away. They put their shoes (in Ivan's case; Matthew had flip flops) on and made their way back to the car and put everything in the trunk before grabbing their beach towels before making their way down to the water. Matthew slung his around his shoulders, tying the end in a easy knot so he didn't have to carry his in his arm. Ivan rolled his eyes as they continued down the path. There was not many people at the beach. As he held his hand over his eyes to block out the brightness of the sun he scanned further down the coastline and seen a few families scattered here and there. Mostly younger children, not yet enrolled into school.

“Did you bring the sun screen?” He asked once they hit the sand. Ivan nodded.

“Da, is in pocket. Don't vant Matvey to burn up! He vould look like a lobster!” Ivan teased.

“I'm not the only one that burns!” Matthew sulked as he took the slim hairband from around his wrist and tied up his hair into a ponytail. Ivan laughed but didn't say anything more as they passed by a couple that was just getting up from sitting on their towels in the sand and heading down towards the water. Matthew watched as the girl looked at him once, twice before pointing him out to her boyfriend. Matthew worried at his lip but ignored them as he grabbed Ivan's hand. Ivan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Vhere do you vant to put our towels down?” Ivan asked as they paused.

“Here's fine?” Matthew responded, glancing back over at the couple who was still looking back at him. He quickly looked away and took his towel off from around his shoulders before spreading it out on the ground before sitting down. Ivan did the same and sat down next to him. When Matthew looked out of the corner of his eye again at the couple they were looking between their cell phone and him. “Maybe we should go. I am starting to get a bad vibe Ivan,” He said after a few minutes.

“Vhat do you mean?”

“I think that couple over there—,” He cocked his head in the direction of the couple. “Recognized us. Or me at least. They keep looking at me and now they're doing something on their phone and looking at me still,” Matthew pushed himself to his feet before picking up the beach towel. “Come on, please Ivan. I want to go now,”

“Da. Okay. Ve vill go Matvey,” Ivan also got up, picking up his towel and folding it neatly. They made their way back across the sand to the path leading up into the parking lot but the girl—the one who had been watching him, came up behind him and grabbed his arm. He stopped, but said nothing and let Ivan continue onward.

“Ey. Ty v poryadku? Vy skhozhi na khlopchyka z novynnykh kanaliv. Vam potribna dopomoha?(Hey. Are you alright? You look like the boy from the news channels. Do you need help?)” She asked. Matthew looked at her blankly. He pick up some Russian and Ukrainian from Ivan and Katyusha, but he didn't know much.

“YA v poryadku. YA ne kazhu ukrayinsʹkoyi,(I'm okay. I don't speak ukrainian,)” He responded carefully, making sure to speak in a higher voice.

“Okay. English then?” He nodded. “You are boy from news yes? Kidnapped by murderer?” Matthew shook his head.

“Nyet, nyet. My name is Madeline. I came here with my boyfriend,” The girl pressed her hand to his chest, groping. He let out a squeal as he stepped back. “What are you—,”

“Not girl. You are the boy from the news!” She exclaimed, grabbing him by the wrist. “Come, come with me, I will take you to police!”

“No!” He shouted, yanking his hand away from the girl, eyes wide. “I don't know what you're talking about! I'm here with my boyfriend! And I can't help that I have a flat chest!” Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and he ran from the girl, ran to the car where Ivan was just opening the trunk again. “Ivan, we have to go!”

“Get in,” Ivan commanded. Matthew got into the front seat of the car and shut the door as Ivan was closing the trunk. The girl and her boyfriend were just coming over the rest of the hill leading to the parking lot.

“See?” The girl pointed them out to her boyfriend. “Stop, please!” She yelled at Ivan who ignored her and slipped into the drivers seat, put the key in the ignition and started the car before speeding off. Luckily the beach where they were was some distance from his sisters cottage so it would give them a small window of time to get there, grab some things and leave. Eyes glued to the road, Ivan reached out and popped open the glove compartment and began to dig around blindly. His fingers finally sought out what he was looking for and he pulled out a cell phone before snapping the compartment closed.

“Here. Call Katyusha,” Ivan commanded as he shoved the phone against Matthew's chest. Matthew took the phone from him and turned it on with trembling hands before he dialed Katyusha number before putting the phone on speaker.

“Pryvit brat,” She answered cheerfully. “Shcho vidbuvayetʹsya?(What's up?)”

“Meni potribno, shchob zustrity mene na dachi, tak shvydko, yak tse mozhlyvo. Matvey , i ya povynen pity,(I need you to meet me at the cottage, as quickly as possible. Matvey and I have to leave,)”

“Chomu?” She asked.

“Katyusha!” Ivan hissed. “Have not time for hundred questions! Do as I ask please!”

“Brother?”

“Just get to the cottage! I vill explain vhen I see you!”

“Okay. I will leave now,” She said, concerned before ending the call. Matthew turned the phone off before returning it to the glove compartment.

“You didn't need to be rude to her,” He muttered softly.

“Matvey, ve are in trouble. That couple recognized you. Even if they did not get a good look at me, if they knew you they vill know who I am. I am sure they've called the police already. Ve need to switch vehicles and leave. Go out of Ukraine. I have friend in Berlin ve vill go see. It should only take us a day or so to get there, depending on traffic. Vill need to be careful about crossing into Poland and Germany. I am sure they vill be looking for me. Now once ve get back to the house I vant you to shower, change and pack up some clothing and anything that has your name on it or that can link to you, okay?”

“Yes, I understand. I will be as quick as I can, okay?” It wasn't long before they had pulled up in front of the cottage and Matthew quickly unlocked the door and ran upstairs to shower and change. Ivan grabbed the phone from the car before making his way inside as well. He could hear the shower running upstairs as he shut the door behind him and he went into the kitchen as he turned the phone on. He quickly dialed a number and put the speaker to his ear.

“Hallo?”

“Hallo,” Ivan answered back.

“Scheiße, what do you want? I'm hanging up,”

“Nyet! Nyet! Play nice! I need help,”

“Of course you need help. You only call when you do,”

“I need someplace to hide,”

“Hm. No wonder. I've seen the news. Not being careful enough?”

“Shut it. Just answer,”

“Ja, ja. I will help you. Where are you?”

“Nyet. Not over the phone. I vill come to you. Can ve meet at the date spot?” Ivan asked.

“The date...spot..? Oh, Ja. That's fine. I will see you there,”

“Danke. Really,”

“Don't worry about it. I suppose I owe you this for last time,” Ivan snorted and ended the call when he heard Matthew coming down the stairs. He looked out towards the entryway of the kitchen where Matthew stopped with his duffle bag.

“Where you talking with your friend?” Ivan nodded.

“Da. He's going to meet us in Poland. Warsaw. Close to Germany. Are you ready?” He asked. Matthew nodded.

“I think I've got everything,”

“Good, good. I vill be back. I just need to get my stuff. Katyusha should be here soon,” He handed Matthew the phone as he passed him, heading up stairs. He quickly grabbed his own bag from the closet; it had already been packed; he knew something like this would happen, he just hadn't been sure when. He opened up his sock drawer and pulled up the false bottom to it. Hidden was bundles of crisp bills. He took them out and set them on the bed beside his duffle. He shoved his extra socks back in the drawer after replacing the bottom and closing it. Then he opened up the side pocket and shoved the money inside. He returned to the dresser and squatted down, reaching under the dresser and pulling out a box taped to the underside of it. He pulled the tape off and opened up the box, exposing a necklace, two ring boxes, another bundle of bills and a handgun. He took the handgun out and put the remaining contents in the main pocket of his bag. He zippered it back up; setting the gun down beneath the handles before picking it up and heading back downstairs.

“Brother!” Katyusha called as soon as she seen him. “Are you really leaving? Do you need me to do anything?” She asked, near tears. Ivan shook his head.

“Nyet. Ve should be okay. I have money and I vill take other car,” He tossed her the keys to the car they had been using. “Here. I vill take plates. You can do vhatever with the car itself. Part it somevheres and leave it I vould suggest. It is not registered. Now I need to use the bathroom,” He set his bag beside Matthew's at the door before going to the downstairs washroom. He returned a few minutes later. Matthew gave Katyusha a tight hug.

“Thank you so much Katyusha for letting us stay here. I hope to see you again soon,” She hugged him back just as tight.

“We will see each other again. Ivan will make sure of it,” She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks as she let Matthew go. She turned to Ivan and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug. “Stay safe Brother. Take care of Matthew,”

“Yes. I vill Katyusha. I vill not let anything happen to him,” She smiled at him as she stepped back. He picked up both their bags before exiting the house, Matthew trailing behind him. He led Matthew behind the house where there was a large shed. Ivan quickly throw open the door to reveal a mid-sized SUV. “Get in,” Matthew took no time in getting into the passengers side and getting buckled into the seat. Ivan put their bags in the back, hid the gun under the front seat before getting into the drivers seat and starting the vehicle. It roared to life and Ivan took no time in shifting it to drive and navigating it out of the storage shed. He stopped in front of the house where Katyusha was standing by her own car. “Thank you again Katyusha. I vill call vhen I can,” She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded. Matthew gave a quick wave as Ivan changed back from park to drive and took off down the driveway, making it onto the main road and heading towards highway.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't too long before the hit the M05. Matthew kept his gaze towards the window and Ivan; towards the long stretch of road before him.

“I'm sorry Ivan,” Matthew said after about an hour of driving. Ivan shook his head slightly as he shifted his body in his seat, getting more comfortable. He let his right hand fall away from the wheel; It was a fairly straight section as they went past Zhovten'. He kept his left hand on the wheel and moved his right to grab Matthew's.

“Do not vorry Matvey. This is nothing I did not plan for,” The corner of his mouth turned up as he smiled; Matthew laced their fingers together before returning his gaze to the window. Ivan moved his thumb along Matthew palm and the blonde shivered. Ivan glanced over at him and took in his change of clothing. He had still decided to wear a light sundress. This time he wore a blue and white one with bits of purple and green in its pattern. There was a band of fabric that was tied around his chest where; if he had been a woman, would have been just below her breasts. It was tied in a bow, just off to the side. The spaghetti straps where tied at the top of his shoulders and it ended mid-thigh. He had also taken a minute to put his hair up in a messy pony tail. He moved their hands to rest at the edge of Matthew's dress so that he could brush his fingertips over the pale flesh of his thigh. “Vhy did you pick this one?” He asked after a while. Matthew flushed softly.

“I..I liked the pattern,” He stated. Ivan snorted before pulling his hand away from Matthew, palm damp with sweat. He turned his attention to the center console, turning on the air conditioning, then the radio. Music flowed softly into the vehicle and Ivan returned his hand to Matthew's thigh. The blonde continued to blush softly as Ivan's fingers brushed along his thigh, slowly sliding them up and down in minuscule movements. “Ivan, please don't do that,” Matthew muttered softly.

“I should have pushed a little more this afternoon. Now who knows when I can have Matvey now,” Ivan whined. Matthew moved to lift Ivan's hand off his thigh and clasped it between both his hands before tilting his head back.

“I'm sorry,” He muttered again.

“Matvey. Not to worry. Ve vill go to Gilbert's home and ve'll be alone again for a vhile. Now rest. I can see your eyes drooping shut,”

“Mmm. Gilbert?” He asked, his eyes shutting slowly. “Papa has a friend named Gilbert that lives with his brother.. hmm..I think he said Munich, maybe? I don't think they've spoken in a while though. Maybe it's the same person,” He mumbled. Ivan sighed softly, listening beyond the music playing to hear Matthew's breathing even out as he fell asleep.

Soon Ivan found himself altering their path. He went off the M05 and onto the P71 and started to head towards Balta. It would probably be best to avoid Uman' and Kyiv. He followed along the T0222 for a bit, stopping at a gas station in one of the small towns along the way to Tul'chyn for a bathroom break and to get some snacks to eat along the way. He woke Matthew up and the blonde followed him in a sleepy daze while they did their thing. He seemed to wake up more once they were grabbing some snacks; he grabbed a few bottles of water for himself and Ivan. Ivan paid for their items and gas before they headed back out on the road again. The route that they had taken was though a lot of farm country.

They skirted by Tul'chyn, bypassed Nestervarka and headed along the M08 for a while.

“Will it be much longer?” Matthew asked softly as he fiddled with the radio.

“Mmm. Depends. At least another fifteen hours. But I am going though country so maybe longer,” He replied. Matthew let out a heavy sigh. He hated long drives but this was one they had to do. They avoided going though Vinnytsia by going onto the P33. He drove though the night and by morning he made it to the border of Poland. At the border, he flashed his fake passports he had had done up some time back for the two of them. They did the trick; no one seemed to recognize Matthew; although they didn't really question him, they just had Ivan turn his sleeping face towards them to verify the photo on the passport. They got waived though and Ivan let out a relieved sigh.

Before too long the City of Warsaw was looming before them and he reached out to wake Matthew.

“Vake up Matvey,”

“Hmm?” Matthew blinked before rubbing at his eyes. “Are we there yet?”

“Nearly. Ve are almost to Warsaw. Gilbert vill meet us at Ogród Saski,”

“Where?” Matthew asked, neck cracking as he turned his head from side to side.

“Uhm. Saxon Gardens. Big garden in Warsaw. Is pretty. Matvey vill like it,”

“Oh. Okay,” He covered his mouth as he let out a yawn. Before long Ivan was parking and getting out of the SUV. He locked the doors once Matthew was out of the vehicle and pocketed the keys. He let Matthew to the large fountain in the gardens and set him down on the edge of it before joining him. They sat there for about ten minutes before Ivan pulled out his cell phone and changed the sim card. Once the phone was on and registered, he dialed up Gilbert's number and let it ring.

“Christ Gilbert. Vhere are you?”

“Hey, don't be rude. I am only meeting you as a favor. I ran into Feliks and he made me go shopping with him,”

“Ditch him and come meet me at the fountain,” Ivan growled

“Have you  _tried_ to ditch him before? It's near impossible. I'm not too far from the Gardens anyways. Maybe, twenty minutes? I'll tell him Bruder called and wants me home,”

“Da, vhatever you have to do, just get here,”

“Ja, ja. I'll get there when I get there. I'm just awesome like that,” Ivan rolled his eyes and hung up the phone before putting it back into his pocket.

“He should be here soon. Twenty minutes he says,” Matthew shrugged and stood up to stretch his legs.

“It's fine Ivan. It's nice here. I don't mind a little wait,” He sat back down beside Ivan and cuddled up to his side, lacing their fingers together. Ivan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the city and the feel of Matthew pressed against his side.

“What the hell did you do to your hair?” Ivan's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice.

“Do you not pay attention to the news? I know your brother does. I had to change it,” Ivan stood up, letting his hand drop Matthew's. He walked closer to the other man. Matthew glanced up at him, noting the red eyes and white hair. Matthew dropped his gaze as soon as the man looked towards him and he flushed, embarrassed for being caught staring.

“Is that... Birdie?” Matthew's head shot up at the nickname.

“No, this is Mat—,”

“Gil? God, what a small world!” Matthew jumped up and went over to the albino pausing for a moment before hugging him tightly.

“I can't believe it's you Birdie! I haven't seen you since you were small!” Matthew bit his lip as he pulled back; stepping back to stand beside Ivan and holding the Russian's hand again. “So what's this all about? Why are you with Ivan?” He asked. “Wait. Stop. We probably shouldn't talk about it in the open right? I knew it. So, going to Berlin then? Issues with the border?”

“Not such much but it's better to be safe, da?” Gilbert shrugged.

“Pshh. You just want all of my awesome self for company! I knew it!” He clapped Ivan on the back, grinning. “My wheels or yours?” He asked.

“Yours Gilbert,”

“Awesome. It's out front. Come on,” Matthew pulled at Ivan's hand as he followed Gilbert to his car and the older man fell into step with them.

“I need to go get bags from car,” Ivan pulled his hand away from Matthew's and Gilbert paused, nodding. “Vait for me?” He asked, mostly to Matthew. Matthew nodded before pulling Ivan down by the front of his shirt and pressing their lips together. The corner of Ivan's mouth turned up in a smirk before he turned and jogged down the pathway towards where he had parked the vehicle.

“What the hell is that about?” Gilbert asked once Ivan was out of earshot. “Ivan's dangerous Birdie. He's murdered someone. Did you know that?”

“I knew that. I don't mind. He told me about it. He..He took me off the street. But we're way past all that now. I..I love him. I'm going to marry him,” Gilbert let out a heavy sigh.

“I knew I should have kept in touch with Francis more,” He scratched the back of his head. “Did you not introduce him to your father?”

"I did, yeah. A few times. He's been over to the house for dinner too,” Gilbert waved his hand.

“I'll have to call him. I can't believe he didn't notice. We were still pretty tight when I lived with Ivan,” He shook his head.

“Well, Papa didn't say anything when we here home. After Ivan left he sent me here to meet him under another name. What was it? Vanya? I didn't know it was Ivan until I met him in France,” Gilbert tsked.

“So he did know. I swear! Francis is a sly bastard like always. We'll call him when we get back to my place. Have you called him lately?” Matthew shook his head, watching as Ivan came into view, both of their bags slung over his shoulder. Ivan slapped his hand against Gilbert's back as he walked by.

“I have something for you vhen ve get to your place,” Gilbert nodded and they began to head towards Gilbert's car again. Once they got there he popped open the trunk and Ivan put their bags inside and slammed it shut.

“Hey Birdie, come sit up front with me,” Gilbert asked, grinning at him. Matthew glanced at Ivan before shaking his head.

“Sorry, Gilbert. I'm going to sit in the back with Ivan if that's okay,” Gilbert frowned but shrugged as he climbed into the drivers seat. Matthew climbed into the back seat, Ivan following behind him. The three buckled into their seats, Matthew in the middle of the back so he could press into Ivan's side, resting his head against the older mans shoulder. Gilbert looked back at him though the rear-view mirror as he adjusted it. .

“Do you guys need to go anywhere before we go? It's like five, six hours to Berlin,”

“I am good. Matvey?”

“ Me too Gil, thanks for asking though,” Matthew wrapped his arm around Ivan's, hugging the limb. “I'm going to nap some more,” He added after a moment, allowing his eyes to close as he snuggled into Ivan's side.

“Okay. Sleep Matvey. You need your rest,” Gilbert headed out of Warsaw and headed towards Berlin. Neither European man spoke for a while Matthew dozed off to a light sleep, although Gilbert continued to look in his rear-view mirror.

“Vhat is it?” Ivan asked after a while of this, starting to get annoyed.

“Nothin'! I was just making sure Matthew was okay,”

“Vhy vouldn't he be? He's sleeping,” Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Well you never fucking know with you,” He snapped.

“I vould never hurt Matvey!” Gilbert kept his gaze locked on the road stretching out before him.

“Just like you said you'd never hurt me? Forgive me if I don't completely believe you,” Ivan didn't respond and turned his attention to the passing vehicles. After a while, he too began to drift off to sleep now that he had the luxury of doing so. As much as he and Gilbert didn't get along he knew the German wouldn't kill him in his sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanting to mention again, some names got changed from the Lost in the Woods, to this one since... I kinda forgot about it under after the fact...


	8. Chapter 8

“Birdie, what are you doing with him? Please tell me you where joking when you said you were going to marry him,” Matthew shook his head. There were sitting in the car, parked in front of Gilbert and his brothers house. Ivan was still slumped against the door, asleep.

“No. Not at all. Why would I be joking? I love him,” Gilbert rubbed his hand along his face and groaned.

“Ivan is dangerous. Really. We'll talk in private about this. I don't want him to overhear,” He muttered in a low voice as Ivan began to stir.

“O-okay,” Matthew unbuckled his seat belt and leaned up to kiss Ivan's cheek, much to Gilbert's dismay. “Wake up Ivan. We're here,”

“Mmm,” He groaned softly, blinking as he sat up. “Is that right?”

“Ja. We're here. Now get out and grab your bags so I can park,” Ivan didn't reply, just unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, getting out. Matthew slid out behind him and shut the door. By the time he was out Ivan was already grabbing their bags from the trunk. He shut the lid and Gilbert drove the car into the two car garage. They waited for Gilbert to return to the front step where he unlocked the door and let them into his house. “Bruder?” He called out, kicking off the boots he was wearing and pushing them to onto the boot tray. The other two followed suit, removing their footwear and putting them neatly by the door. “Why don't you take those up to the spare room?” He asked Ivan who nodded and made his way upstairs, leaving Gilbert and Matthew alone.

“Ja? What is it Gilbert?” A voice rumbled from their left.

“Oh. What are you making?” Gilbert asked. He motioned to Matthew to follow and led him into the kitchen that was off the hallway to their left.

“I am baking a cake,” A blonde man stood in front of the oven with a cookbook in one hand and a mixing spoon in another. The man was big, but not fat—well built and strong looking. The man turned towards them as they entered into the kitchen. Blue eyes stared at them for a moment. “Oh. Welcome,” He said quietly to Matthew before turning to Gilbert. “Would you like to introduce us?” He asked, setting the cookbook and spoon down on the counter to his left.

“Ja. Bruder, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is my Bruder, Ludwig,” Gilbert introduced them. Ludwig held out his hand and Matthew shook it.

“Nice to meet you Ludwig. Thank you for having us here,” Ludwig shot a look to his brother returned to nod at Matthew.

“It is our pleasure,” He responded. “Gilbert, I think we should—,”

“Later Bruder. Later,” Ludwig frowned. “Actually Lud, maybe you remember Matthew? You used to play with him when you were little,” Both Matthew and Ludwig looked towards Gilbert. “Well, you remember Uncle Francis, yeah?” Ludwig thought for a moment before nodded.

“Slightly,”

“This is his son. You use to play together all the time before they moved State-side. You, Matthew and Romano,” Matthew stayed quiet, thinking.

“Ja. Gilbert. I don't remember. You know I don't recall much of my childhood,” Ivan chose this moment to return, entering the kitchen and standing behind Matthew. “Ah. Now I understand. How long Gilbert?”

“Don't look at me. I'm only doing this because I owe a favor,” Ludwig turned his gaze to Ivan, waiting for an answer.

“Ah. I don't suspect too long. I do not vant to cause issues,” Ivan said after an awkward silence. He placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder. “Perhaps Matvey, ve should give brothers time to talk. Come upstairs vith me and rest?” He murmured quietly to Matthew. The blonde nodded.

“Excuse us please,” Ludwig nodded.

“If you want to call Francis, feel free,” Gilbert told Matthew before he took a seat at the counter across from his brother.

“Thank you Gilbert,” Matthew murmured before letting Ivan lead them upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Their bags were sitting on the bed in the center of the room. He went over to the bed and sat down, leaning back on his hands and looked at Ivan. “Is what Gilbert said true?” He asked softly.

“Depends on vhat he told you,” Ivan responded carefully. “Vhat did he tell you? That ve used to live together? That I briefly knew your father, Francis before you were born?”

“How could you have known Papa before I was born. I thought you were born in 1984?” Matthew asked, confused. Ivan shook his head.

“I'm sorry Matvey. It is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about. I, uh..There is a bit wider gap in ages than I told your father,” He admitted. “I did not think it matter since, I love you, but...” Matthew said nothing for a moment. “I know your father a few years before Arthur. Ve vent to school together for our senior year,”

“So your the same age as Papa then?”

“Da,” Ivan moved to set on the bed beside Matthew. He picked up the blondes hand and held it within his own. “Does...does it bother you?” He asked. Matthew looked down at their clasped hands for a moment before looking at Ivan.

“If..if it did, what would you do?” He asked.

“I vould do anything you asked,”

“Even turn yourself in?” He asked. Ivan was silent for a few moments.

“Da,” Matthew snorted, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Good thing age is just a number,” He reached up, tugging Ivan down to kiss him. He parted his lips, Ivan's tongue slipping into his mouth. The older man maneuvered Matthew into laying on the bed as he did the same thing. Matthew lay on his side facing Ivan as he ran a hand up Matthew's thigh. The blonde shivered at the action and a startled gasp left him as Ivan grabbed a handful of his arse. “Jesus!” He cursed softly, jumping when Ivan's hand came down, slapping his behind.

“Nyet, not Jesus. Ivan,” Matthew's cheeks reddened as Ivan's hand continued to keep busy. He kissed Matthew again, open mouthed and messy. Before long, Matthew was half hard and gasping for breath.

“Ivan, we can't. Not here,” He begged as the other man began unbuckling his belt. Ivan growled softly, pressing the heel of his hand against his covered cock.

“Always no, never yes Matvey. I vant to have you,” He continued onward, undoing the button of his pants and pulling at his zipper. Matthew reached out and stopped his hand.

“I know..maybe in a few days if no one is home? Or we would go to a hotel. Oh... do we have money for that kind of thing?”

“Da. Money is not an issue, but this is,” He grabbed Matthew's wrist and pressed his palm against his groin. “Matvey is tease,” Matthew flushed, embarrassed.

“I—I'm not a..a tease,” He mumbled. Ivan grunted softly, making a noise of disbelief.

“Keep thinking that,”

“ Fine,” He gave in. “Off the bed,” Ivan did as he was told and got off the bed with Matthew who pulled back the thick comforter before motioning for Ivan to get back on the bed. He sat down at the edge, watching Matthew as the blonde man scratched at his neck, cheeks still pink. “I-I...” Ivan reached out and tugged him closer.

“Vhat's wrong?”

“I just... I don't...I don't feel comfortable doing this in someone else home Ivan. I'm sorry,”

“No, Matvey, I'm sorry. I just vant Matvey but I should not push you to do things you don't vant to do. In few days, I go get hotel room for us to have alone time,” Matthew smiled shyly at him.

“Promise,”

“Da. I promise I'm going to wreck you,” Ivan smirked, causing the shorter man to shiver.

“I'll hold you to it,”

~*~*~*~

“I'm telling you Bruder, if I didn't know better I'd say that something was going on. Francis isn't an idiot and he's not going to forget someone like Ivan. I have no idea what's going on,”

“I have no idea either, but I do wish you would give me a heads up when you invite people to stay with us,”

“I know, I know, don't remind me West. I just..It's Ivan. I've known him for a while. I told you about him didn't I? He was in the paper for murdering a shipmate in the Navy. We seen him in the news a few months ago with a bunch more charges. I shouldn't have brought him here. I'll ask him to leave,”

“Maybe there is something in this that you are missing,” Ludwig said after a few minutes of silence. “Have you asked Ivan about it?” Gilbert shook his head. “Then maybe you should. And those new charges that were filed in the States. Perhaps it's just a misunderstand with something. Not with the charges in Russia, but, well...”

“Yeah. I guess I should ask him before I jump to conclusions. But still, he's charged with killing that guy in Russia. I don't think we want that over our heads either,”

“Ja. Worse come to worse you can report him to the police here,” Gilbert stared at his brother for a moment. “I'm sure if you did you can work it so we don't get in any trouble,”

“It'd be you doing it. I'm not having that bastard come after me,”

“If you think he's a bastard why did you help him at all Gilbert?”

“He's...he's still my friend,” The white haired man grumbled after a minute.

“And there you have it. I don't think you care what he did,” Gilbert didn't respond for a while and Ludwig went back to what he had been doing; baking. The blonde man put the filled cake pan into the oven before turning back to Gilbert. “You dated him,” He stated.

“For all of like a month. He was too controlling for that. I don't know how Matthew does it,”

“Controlling? Maybe with you, since you do like being told what to do but Matthew seems like he's got pretty good control on everything,” Gilbert shrugged.

“I hope so. He looks like such a pushover though. I wonder what kind of control he has,” Ludwig set the timer on the stove before moving to stand next to Gilbert where he was leaning against the counter. He pressed a large hand against the base of Gilbert's spine. “What?” He asked, turning to look at the blonde. Ludwig shook his head.

“I said nothing Gilbert,” The albino clicked his tongue, annoyed. “What do you want to make for dinner?” He asked.

“Can we order in?”

“We'll see,”

~*~*~*~

A few days later when Ivan had left the house for some reason or another Gilbert cornered Matthew in the den while he was trying to make sense of a German talk show.

“ Hey Birdie!” He grinned, falling down on the couch next to Matthew. “Want to talk with the  _ awesome  _ Gilbert for a while?”

“Sure Gilbert. What did you want to talk about?” Matthew asked, turning towards the older man and away from the television. “I don't know what they were going on about anyways,” He laughed sheepishly.

“Oh. Something about euro-vision coming up,” Gilbert supplied. “It's a singing competition,”

“Ah. I see. Oh well. What did you want to talk about?”

“Ivan,” Gilbert said bluntly. “What did he do to make him come back here?”

“Oh. Well, he...he kind of kidnapped me at first?” Matthew admitted, scratching at the back of his hand. “He's just so awkward sometimes but he's really sweet. I stayed with him for a while before going home but my parents told the police that I'd been kidnapped and a bunch of other stuff happened and then in the early summer we were fooling around and had some...some rough sex in the woods behind his house and my brother showed up and accused him of raping me and so they fired a few rounds off and since my brother is an asshole but also FBI he arrested him. And that's pretty much it,”

“How bad did he get you that your brother thought he raped you? I mean—”

“ No, it's okay Gilbert. He tied me up and stuff, but we had played a bit with that before. I think it was moreso because I was crying when Al got there. But Ivan's a gentleman, I told Al he didn't but he still charged him and then he had that issue with the boy he killed in Russia so they didn't let him go and because Alfred's my brother he refused to listen and drop the charges. The only man that listens to me is Ivan it seems,”

“Did you tell him no?”

“I did... but Ivan, he just gets so caught up in the moment. I don't hold it against him for getting carried away,”

“So you said no and he didn't stop? Did your brother hear that perhaps? If you told him no and he didn't stop, that's why your brother is so persistent. Trust me on that Birdie. I'm awesome like that,”

“Ivan's not like that. He would never hurt me on purpose. He didn't rape me. He didn't hold me hostage and he's not the bad guy you all keep insinuating that he is!” Matthew voice rose as he got more agitated. “You don't know him like I do!” Matthew moved to get up but Gilbert stopped him, grabbing his arm. “Let go!”

“I  _do_ know Ivan, Birdie. He's full of lies. I could tell when we met that he had lied about something right off the bat. But I also know that you obviously love him regardless of what things the awesome me says or anyone else for that matter. I just want to make sure that he's not going to hurt you now. Accidentally or otherwise,” Matthew said nothing and Gilbert patted him on the shoulder. “I know stuff like this isn't what you want to hear but I think you should hear it. I've dated Ivan too. Remember when I said I lived with him? Yeah. Totally un-awesome. Don't let him get away with things. Okay Birdie?”

“Okay. Gilbert,” He smiled at the other man before turning his attention back to the television.

“ Actually, where  _ is  _ Ivan?”

“Oh. He went out to find a hotel. I didn't want to impose on you guys for too long,”

“Birdie, you can stay as long as you want to,”

“And Ivan?” Gilbert clenched his jaw.

“Of course,”

~*~*~*~

Ivan returned back to the house a few hours later. Matthew was sitting on the couch with Gilbert who was talking animatedly and waving his arms about.

“Ivan! Welcome back!” Matthew jumped up from the couch and practically skipped over to Ivan, greeting him with a peck on the cheek. “Did you bring me back something nice?” He asked cheekily. Ivan held out the bag that was in his hand.

“I thought ve could share this cake,” He kissed Ivan again.

“Gilbert, do you want a slice?”

“Nah. You guys enjoy yourself. I'm going to go bug Bruder in his office,” Gilbert got off the couch and left, leaving the two alone. Matthew fidgeted.

“Vhat's wrong?” Ivan asked. Matthew shook his head.

“Nothing wrong. I was just wondering if you found a hotel or anything,”

“Oh, da. I did. Actually I find house for rent. Nice place outside of Berlin. Can stay starting tomorrow. So tonight ve can pack up and tomorrow ve can get cab out,”

“A house Ivan? We don't need a house! How are we going to furnish a house? Are we really going to be here long enough to need a house?”

“I don't know,” Ivan admitted with a laugh. “I hope to stay here for a vhile. And it is fully furnished so no need to get anything like that,” Matthew ran a hand though his hair as they went into the kitchen and dug the cake Ivan had bought out of the bag. “Have you called your fathers yet?” He asked as Matthew helped himself to a piece of cake. Matthew shook his head.

“I've been meaning to but I haven't gotten around to it. I was going to ask Gilbert to call just encase Alfred was there. I checked my Facebook from his laptop the other day and Papa was complaining that Alfred was over every day lately so I didn't want to chance calling and having him answer,”

“Go and do it after you eat that. Ve may not have time in the morning. I vant to go to early. You can tell him ve are going to be giving him some peace and quiet now too. I'm sure Ludwig vill like that,” Matthew finished his piece of cake before quickly washing the dishes and putting everything away. He left Ivan in the kitchen and went in search of Gilbert. He made his way down the hall when he hear Gilbert laughing and Ludwig talking softly, but sternly. After a moment there was silence and Matthew knocked on the door before opening it.

“Sorry to interrupt Gilbert, but—Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry!” He rushed out as soon as he gazed upon Gilbert and his brother; He stepped back and slammed the door shut, eyes closed tightly. He had never felt so embarrassed. Gilbert had been sitting in his brothers lap and they had been kissing. No wonder it had gone quiet. Barely a minute had passed and the door swung open behind him, Gilbert emerging, cheeks burning dark red.

“Birdie, it's not what you think!” He blurted out as he pulled the door shut behind him.

“Sorry, sorry Gilbert, I didn't mean to barge in,”

“Honestly though, it isn't what you think!”

“I..It's okay Gilbert. To be honest, I'm surprised I didn't notice though. You guys are abnormally close, you and your brother,”

“Birdie, it's not like that, I..Ludwig is the only one I have and—,”

“My brother, Al, he's like that too,”

“You mean you've—,”

“Yeah. Well, I mean, not all the way but he's wanted to,”

“So your cool with me and Ludwig...?” He asked.

“Yeah, it's fine. As long as neither of you are forcing yourselves to be together then I don't see anything wrong with it,” Gilbert smiled widely and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“God Birdie, you are such an awesome duckling! Francis should have brought you to see me more!” He turned slightly and opened the door. Ludwig was still sitting at his desk, hands clasped in front of him and looking down at them with a solemn expression. “Hey Bruder, Lächeln (Smile)!” Gilbert grinned at him. Ludwig scowled as he looked up at Gilbert.

“Ich sehe nicht, warum grinst du bist. Wir werden für die festgenommen werden (I don't see why you're grinning. We are going to be arrested for) –,”

“Nein, nein—Birdie is cool with it. His brothers a bit like us too,” Ludwig turned his attentions to Matthew. Matthew had his hands behind his back, shifting from foot to foot.

“So you will not tell?” Ludwig asked cautiously. Matthew shook his head.

“No. Not at all. Like I told Gilbert, there is nothing wrong with you guys at all. Al is always trying to kiss me and stuff. Maybe if I hadn't of met Ivan we would have gotten together and I know he loves me more than a brother should but love works in weird ways, wouldn't you agree?” He looked down at his feet, smiling shyly.

“Ja,” Ludwig answered at the same time as Gilbert started to speak.

“Well I wonder who you take after! That's a quote out of Francis' book if I ever heard one!” He hissed out a laugh. Gilbert continued to laugh until he was bent over, wheezing. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

“Was there something we could help you with Matthew? You came to see us right?”

“Oh! Yes, I was going to ask Gilbert if he could call Papa for me. I saw the other day on my Facebook wall my brother has been over there all the time lately so I don't want to chance him picking up,” Gilbert let out one last laugh as he wiped his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, that's no problem. I've been meaning to call him myself anyways,” He moved over to Ludwig's desk from the doorway and leaned over it, grabbing the cordless phone housed there. “Borrowing this Bruder,” He glanced over his shoulder at Matthew who was standing there looking around the room before he reached out, grabbing the tie that matched in with the suit Ludwig was wearing and pulled his brother forward, sneaking a kiss from him while Matthew wasn't paying attention. “Later Bruder,” He teased as he pulled back, releasing Ludwig's tie. “Come on Birdie. We can go out on the deck and call. It'll be nice out there,” Matthew followed him as Gilbert led him outside and onto the back desk where they had a few deck chairs and a table. Off to the side was a small barbecue. They sat down at the table and Gilbert handed the phone to Matthew who dialed the number to his parents before handing the phone back to Gilbert who then put the phone on speaker. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

“Yo this is Al,” Alfred answered, smacking his lips into the mouthpiece of the phone. Matthew rolled his eyes. Arthur had told him time and time again not to answer the phone with food in his mouth. “What's up?”

“Ja. Ich interessiere mich für Francis. Ist er zu Hause?(I'm looking for Francis. Is he home?),” Gilbert asked in German. Matthew pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter as Alfred began to stumble over his words before covering the mouthpiece of the phone and yelling for Arthur. After a minute the Englishman came onto the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hallo. Ich interessiere mich für Francis. Ist er zu Hause?” Gilbert repeated.

“Ugh. Nur eine Minute. Darf ich fragen, wer anruft?” Arthur asked carefully after a few moments.

“Gilbert,”

“Ah. Nice of you to call Gilbert. How's Ludwig?”

“Ludwig's fine, thanks for asking. Hey is Alfred out of earshot?” He asked. “Before you put Francis on the phone,” There was silence for a moment.

“Yes. He's gone now, in another room,”

“Good. I've got someone who wants to say hallo to you before you go get Francis for us,” Matthew could literally see his father's oversize brow raising. Gilbert cocked his head as he stared at Matthew before motioning him to talk. “Oh. And don't say any names,” He added.

“H-hello Father,”

“M-Ma. Jesus!” Arthur ended up cursing. “Are you alright? Why are you at Gilbert's?”

“Well.. I ran into a little trouble and we came to Gilbert's for a little bit. Did Papa pass on my message from last time?”

“Yes, of course! God, such news. Just be careful, whatever you do. You can't doctor up a wedding license you know. And just in case you'll want it to be one hundred legitimate, no fakes or any of that nonsense. Especially if you, you know, go away. You'll have spousal rights. That can't be overridden,”

“Papa was going to set everything up for when you guys come over for your anniversary. Should we not wait? Is Al getting closer or something? It's not like you to tell me to do something like this,”

“I...can't really say for certain on the particulars but you made the evening news. Alfred hasn't said anything that wasn't already broadcast,” Matthew cursed softly.

“Let me get your father. I'm sure he can arrange something for you,” There was a sharp clacking noise as something was placed over the receiver and Matthew winced as Arthur yelled loudly for Francis to come to the phone. A few minutes later Francis was on the line.

“'Allo?”

“Papa!” Matthew grinned then realized that Francis couldn't actually see him. “How are you?” He asked. “Has Al been being a pain in the ass?”

“But of course! Every day he's here. I love him but he's annoying. But enough about him. Vhere are you? Are you safe? Are you sure its okay to call?”

“I'm fine Papa. I met a friend of yours and we're at his house. Why didn't you tell me you've met Ivan when you met him? Or when he lied to Father about his age?”

“Eh, well...you both seemed so in love. Why would I ruin something like that with information that didn't matter?”

“I suppose, but...you knew there were charges against him in Russia and you didn't say anything about that either,” Gilbert sat in his chair, not saying a word, just listening.

“Again, to my prior statement Matthieu. Would knowing that change how you felt about Ivan?”

“Well no but—,”

“Then there you go,” Matthew tsked his tongue, slightly annoyed, but he understood his fathers perspective. “Now, you said you were at a friends house?” Gilbert snorted before he started laughing his weird hissing laugh. “Hallo Gilbert. I hope Matthieu has been behaving himself,”

“Hallo Francis! How's married life? It's been so nice you've kept in touch with me,” He spat out.

“Hey now, you're the one who cut off communications!” Francis shot back.

“Well you...you're an asshole!” Francis snorted.

“Nothing new Gilbert!” Matthew worried at his lip, wondering if he should intervene.

“Go fuck a frog!” Laughter echoed off the other line.

“Christ Gilbert, your insults haven't improved at all!” Gilbert broke into a chuckle as well. “How's West?”

“As stern and grouchy as ever!”

“Ah so no change there. He was always very driven,”

“Yeah well...”

“Plowed?”

“Fucked. Completely. All he ever does is work,”

“Tie him up. He likes that,”

“I'm lost,” Matthew interjected softly.

“Oh. You're probably better off not knowing,” Gilbert told him.

“Matthieu, are you going to be staying near by for a while?”

“Yes Papa, “ Matthew asked.

“You should go and get a prepaid phone and that way you can stay in contact with Gilbert. He can be our go between for now. If that's okay with you Gilbert,”

“Oh, yeah. That's fine. We can do that. Birdie is pretty cute. I won't mind having his number in my contacts,” Matthew blushed.

“Actually. I did want to mention that to you Gilbert. Ivan found us a house to rent so we'll be leaving in the morning,”

“Good to know Birdie,” Matthew nodded before rising from his seat. “Going in?”

“Yeah. I'm going to go to bed I think. It's been a long day. I'll talk to you soon Papa,” He said in the direction of the phone.

“Bonne Nuit,”

“Bonne Nuit Papa,” He replied, even though it was still daytime where the older man was. He opened the patio door and went back into the house, heading upstairs to the guest room. He slowed as he passed the den, motioned to Ivan who had looked away from the television, to follow him. Ivan shut the television off and came up behind him a few minutes later to find Matthew sitting on the bed.

“Did you speak with Papa?” Ivan asked, closing the door behind him. Matthew nodded. “And?”

“Nothing much. We made the news again. But Al didn't really say much on the subject. I don't know if he suspected or what but.. He was at the house when Gilbert called, but he started to speak in German and passed the phone off to Dad. Do you think he suspects that I've been calling or something?” He asked in a concerned tone. Ivan shook his head.

“It hard to say. Alfred knows your parents have friends over here doesn't he?” Matthew nodded. “There isn't really a way to tell then. We'll just have to wait and see. Perhaps you shouldn't call any more,” Matthew let out a heavy sigh but he understood.

“Papa suggested making Gilbert be our in-between. He suggested I get a cell phone from here and use it instead of the other one,”

“Da. Ve can do that. Prepaid. No paper trail. Did you vant money for one? Or did you vant me to get you one?” He asked, moving over to the dresser where his bag was. He dug into the side pocket and retrieved one of the thick bundles of money that was there. Matthew's eyes widened at the sight.

“Where did you get that?” He asked nervously.

“From Katyusha vhen ve first arrived. Vhen I joined Navy, I put everything to go to her if something happened. I apparently make good interest on my investments. Make lots of money for Sisters,” Matthew stared at him, unsure if he believed him or not. Ivan shrugged. “I call her vhen ve get phones. Ask yourself,”

“No, I believe you,” He stated after a moment before looking down at his hands in his lap. Ivan set what was in his hands back down on the dresser before moving to stand in front of Matthew.

“Matvey, I vant you to be able to trust me. Please. I don't vant anything to make you upset,” Matthew shook his head.

“I'm not upset Ivan, I just wish you would tell me things sometimes. What if we had gotten pulled over? Or pushed into secondary at either border? How would you have explained having that much money? Do you have any proof that it came from a bank?” Ivan looked down at him, blinking.

“I—,”

“Did you bring a gun with you? That's an automatic red flag. Anything like that would have gotten our ids ran and if anyone found out that they were fake then we might as well turn ourselves in. Do you want to give Alfred that? You know how he is. He would gloat and you'd get mad like last time and we don't want that now do we?”

“Matvey, I—,”

“Ivan, I don't want to go back to America, to Alfred! I want to stay here with you, where ever the 'here' happens to be! Don't do stupid things! I thought you were smart when it came to these kinds of things! You've been on the run for how long? If you're Father's age then you're what, 43, 44? And this thing happen after you met him when you were in school, so you were in your twenties? So it's been at least twenty years right?” Ivan could do nothing but nod to Matthew's question. “So you're telling me you've been hiding for two decades and you didn't think about something like that for a border crossing?” Ivan shook his head again.

“Nyet, Matvey, I'm sorry, I didn't think... I have not had to cross many borders in the last little vhile,” Matthew looked up at him. “I am very sorry Matvey,” He said, voice low. He swallowed thickly. “I don't know...I just.. I vanted to get Matvey someplace safe. I didn't think of anything else,” He murmured softly, dropping to his knees in front of Matthew. He wrapped his arms around Matthew middle and pressed his face to Matthew's stomach. “Don't be mad,” He whined. “Don't leave me,”

“I'm not going to leave you,” Matthew murmured quietly as he placed his hand on Ivan's head before running his fingers though the silky locks. “Just be more careful,”

“I vill, I vill!”

“Good. Now, lets get to bed okay?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabley a bit ooc.. actually if you didn't notice it before then LOL


	9. Chapter 9

“Have you spoken to Gilbert?” Ivan asked as the lounged on the couch at their rented house just outside of Berlin. Matthew looked up at him from his position, laying down with his head in Ivan's lap.

“No, not for a few days. Why is something up?” Ivan shook his head.

“Nyet. Just curious,”

“Oh. Okay. If you're sure. You've been pretty quiet lately,”

“Da. I'm just...” He trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts. “I'm think that Matvey is perfect and I lucky to have him,” He leaned down and Matthew leaned up, meeting the the middle for a quick kiss.

“You just want to have sex,” Matthew teased. Ivan scratched at his cheek, blushing softly.

“Vell... maybe?” He responded with a grin.

“I swear that it's the only reason you keep me around,” Matthew pouted.

“Nyet, nyet! I love all of Matvey, not just body!” Matthew stuck his tongue out at the older man.

“It's okay Ivan, I like how you like my body,” He reached out and brought Ivan's hand to rest on his cheek before sliding it down his neck to his chest. “I like your hands. They're so big,” His breathed hitched as Ivan brushed his fingers along the buttons of the blondes shirt, slowly moving along the fabric.

“Oh? Is that so?” Ivan murmured back, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his nipple. Matthew squirmed in his lap for a moment before pushing his hand away and sitting up. He crawled back into Ivan's lap, slinging his arms around the taller mans neck.

“Hmm, very much so,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Matthew nodded. Ivan brought his hands to rest against Matthew's hips. “What ever will you do with me?” He whispered into Ivan's ear. Soft laughter erupted from Ivan and his fingers flex in their place.

“Da Matvey, vhat shall I do vith you? My mind is rapid vith ideas,” Matthew gave him a teasing smile.

“So spill,”

“Vell, maybe Matvey vould indulge me a vish?”

“Oh? What wish is that? I'm sure there are many in that big brain of yours,”

“Vell I happen to remember a little dress you vore on the vay to Berlin, the blue and white one?” Matthew nodded. That particular one was hanging in the back of the upstairs closet now that he didn't have to wear dresses to go out. “Vhy don't you go put that on, or something equally cute so I can take it off you?” Matthew's cheeks reddened.

“I..I guess I could do that but...”

“But vhat?” Matthew shook his head.

“Nothing,” He pushed himself up off Ivan's lap. “Be back soon,” He turned on his heel and left but not before Ivan slapped him playfully on the rear. The blonde ignored him and ran to their bedroom. He returned to the living room before long, pausing at the doorway, the heels of his shoes clicking against the flooring. Ivan looked at him, licking his lips.

“Christ almighty,” Ivan cursed softly, eyes raking in Matthew, starting at his feet; covered in a soft baby blue heel, with a little bow off the side, up his seemingly endless legs to the dress he was wearing—the blue and white one he had worn on the way to Berlin. One of the straps hung off his shoulder and he pushed up up with a shy smile towards Ivan. Ivan found himself getting up off the couch and stalking towards Matthew who worried at his lip with his teeth.

“Is this what you meant?” He asked.

“D-da,” Ivan stuttered as he tilted Matthew's head up and kissed him hard. Matthew opened his mouth, allowing Ivan to slip his tongue over his and into his mouth. He held him in place until he was ready to pull away, panting quickly. He pressed Matthew against the closest wall, his hands traveling down his back to rest on the swell of the blondes ass for a moment, groping before he bent down slightly; hands now on the backs of Matthew's thighs and hauled the blond up. Matthew let out a startled noise and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. His back pressed flush now with the wall Matthew tilted his head upwards, brushing their lips together again. “Matvey, so perfect,” Ivan told him between kisses. “Want all of Matvey, so good. So good,”

“You have all of me,” Matthew responded softly. “Why don't you take me to bed?”

“Here,” Matthew wrapped a leg around Ivan's waist, heel pressing into the small of Ivan's back. He grunted softly.

“Bedroom then,” Matthew grinned.

“Much better,” He brought his hand down to Ivan's and moved it away, dropping his leg and arms from the older man, setting his feet on the floor. He gave Ivan a little shove and moved to go to the staircase. Ivan stood at the end of the stairs, hand resting on the banister watching Matthew ascend on the stair case; hypnotized by the sway of Matthew's dress. When the blonde disappeared from his line of sight he climbed the stairs two at a time to catch up.

“Matvey,” Ivan called softly, grabbing the door frame as he entered their bedroom. Matthew sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands, legs crossed over each other. “Fuck, Matvey. You look perfect. Perfect,” Matthew's cheeks reddened. Ivan walked over to the bed before dropping his knees before him. He took Matthew's heeled foot in hand and slowly undid the strap, pulling the shoe off and tossing it aside. He pressed his lips to the top of Matthew's foot before slowly trailing up to his calf, to his knee. He repeated the action on the other foot, removing Matthew's heel before kissing up his leg. Matthew giggled softly as Ivan's fingers brushed the bottom of his foot. Matthew moved his leg out of Ivan's grip and press his toes into Ivan's thigh lightly before moving them up to press against Ivan's groin.

“Mmm, what's that?” He teased softly, foot brushing against the bulge in Ivan's trousers. Ivan groaned softly before leaning forward and biting the top of Matthew's thigh softly before pushing the dress up. He slowly rose off his knees and Matthew went back further on the bed to allow Ivan to get up on the bed as well. He pushed Matthew back with his hand and pushed Matthew's hands over his head as he shifted, kneeling over Matthew.

“Matvey, love Matvey,” Ivan murmured against his skin as he pressed his lips Matthew's neck. His moved his hand up Matthew's neck and between his legs, fingering the lace of the panties he had on. “Christ Matvey you did go all out didn't you?” Matthew gasped as Ivan squeezed his cock. His back arched up and Ivan released him, chuckling. “So responsive, such good boy,”

“I-Ivan—,”

“Da Matvey,” He pushed Matthew's dress up and leaned back, licking his lips.

“W-well? Are you going to stare all day or are you going to...you know?”

“I take time. Ve have not in vhile, right? This vay Matvey not say no because ve all by self and alone,” He lifted up Matthew's hips as he slipped the underwear off and down his legs, tossing them over his shoulder. His eyes flickered down to Matthew's cock; half hard and flushed red.

“Do you really want to wait?” Matthew teased softly, reaching up to press his palm to Ivan's cheek. Ivan closed his eyes as he shook his head, his own fingers reaching down to stroke Matthew lightly with gentle touches.

“Of course I don't vant to vait but I vant to take care of my Matvey so I take time and be gentle,” Matthew's lips pulled into a smile and he patted his fingers against the older mans cheek.

“You say you want to be gentle, but did you ever think that maybe, perhaps I don't want you to be gentle?” He asked, moving his hand down Ivan's neck. “Maybe I want you to be a bit forceful for a change? You're always gentle,”

“But Matvey, I think that you—,” Matthew cut him off with a kiss, dragging his hands down to Ivan's shoulders, to his chest.

“Don't think Ivan. Just do. Please. It's been weeks. Just...please,” He whimpered softly, begging. Ivan brought his hand under his chin, tilting Matthew's head up.

“And who's fault is that? Matvey never vant to have sex,”

“Well I want to now, so why are we bickering about it?” Ivan bent his head down and kissed him hard. Matthew moaned into his mouth, reaching out to pull at Ivan's belt buckle. After a moment of fumbling he managed to undo the buckle and yank the band of leather out of the loops that kept it in place. He tossed it aside before moving on to the mans jeans, fighting with the button and zipper. Ivan in turn maneuvered Matthew out of the sundress he was wearing, leaving him naked as the day he was born. Ivan pulled his shirt over his head and flung it out of sight. The blonde raked his eyes over his bare chest, licking his lips. He reached out and brushed his fingers against Ivan's abdomen before hooking his fingers into belt loops and pushing his pants and boxers down his thighs. “Christ I missed this,” He murmured, wrapping his fingers around Ivan's half hard cock. “So big,” He teased, thumbing the head. Ivan pushed his hips forward, thrusting into Matthew's hand, groaning.

“So ve not bicker now. Lay down,” He moved his hand and shoved Matthew back. The blonde fell with ease into the pillows behind him. Ivan moved over him, kicking off his pants as he did so, letting them fall to the floor. He grabbed Matthew's ankle and pulled his legs apart, kneeling between them. A moment later he bent down, taking Matthew into his mouth, tongue flicking at the head of his cock, teeth grazing carefully. Matthew moaned out loudly, grasping the bedding in his hands and he lifted a slender leg which Ivan grabbed, pushing it over his shoulder. He ran a hand down Matthew's thigh as he swallowed around the younger mans cock; enjoying the sounds the blonde made.

“God, Ivan!” Matthew moaned loudly—much louder than the petite man normally was. Ivan pulled away, pushing his leg off his shoulder before pressing down on the limb, pushing him into turning around so that Matthew chest was pressed against the blankets before reaching over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lubricate from the drawer. He popped the cap off before pouring some of the tacky liquid into his palm. He then brought his hand down between Matthew's legs. Ivan pressed a finger between his buttocks, teasing at his entrance. Matthew gasped sharply as Ivan's fingertip nudged into his body, cold and slick.

“Good boy,” Ivan murmured, working the finger in and out of Matthew, listening to the hitch and stutter, watching him close his eyes tightly as he withdrew the finger, catching it on the rim of Matthew's hole before he started to add in a second finger in.

“S-slower, please,” Matthew whined softly, head hanging down as he rested on his elbows.

“Nyet, my decision,” He scissored his fingers, getting the blonde used to the feel, the stretch of them. Matthew mewled softly, biting at his bottom lip as Ivan pushed the two fingers in and out of his body slowly, even though he had said only moments before to go slow he was regretting his words. He pushed his ass back, trying to get Ivan to move his fingers quicker, to take them in deeper. Ivan frowned and brought his hand up, slapping Matthew on the ass causing the boy to squeal. “Matvey does not know vhat he vants does he?” He murmured, more to himself than to the other man before a smirk pulled at his lips and he leaned down, somewhat awkwardly to sink his teeth into one of the rounded globes of flesh before him.

“Fuck!” Matthew yelped, head turning quickly towards Ivan, as much as he could from his position. Cornflower blue eyes narrowed. “Why did you bite me?!” But Ivan only grinned more and gave him a small shrug before he dragged the tips his his fingers along the rim of Matthew's entrance. His breath hitched as Ivan withdrew his fingers completely before grabbing the lube again and squirting more into his fingers. Ivan returned his fingers, lining them up before pushing them back into Matthew's hot channel. The blonde hissed in pain as he was stretched further than before.

“Is okay?” Ivan asked, pausing in his movements.

“Y-yeah, just.. slow, okay? To start,” Ivan nodded, watching for a moment as Matthew shifted, pressing his forehead into the mattress before returning to the lovely sight before him, curving his fingers, brushing them against Matthew's inner walls, searching out the tiny bundle of nerves that would have Matthew singing with pleasure. He licked his lips, moving his fingers around slightly, trying to find a better angle. Soon enough Matthew gasped sharply, teeth grinding together, fingers digging into the bedding as he pushed back hard against Ivan's hand. “Ahh!” He cried out before cursing softly. Ivan chuckled softly and repeated the action which caused Matthew to cry out again.

“Matvey okay?” Ivan asked in a somewhat teasing voice. He brought his free hand up under Matthew's raised hips, fumbling slightly, until his fingers circled around his cock, before he tightened his grip and jerked Matthew's cock as pushed his fingers in and out of him as best he could at the awkward angle he was at.

“Yes!” He hissed out. “Just..just hurry up!” The blonde gritted out between clenched teeth.

“Da, da,” He withdrew his fingers from Matthew's body and released his cock before shifting his own weight around; pushing Matthew's legs wider as he settled behind him. He stroked his hand along his own cock for a moment, then grabbed the bottle of lube he had tossed aside. He poured more on his hand before returning it to his cock, spreading the lubricate on his erection. He licked his lips before shuffling again and pressing the head of his dick against Matthew's hole. He listened to the hitch of breath from the other male as he slowly pushed in, the younger mans body stretching to accommodate him.

“Ah..ohh...Damn,” Matthew breathed, pressing his forehead against the backs of his hands as Ivan ran his hand over the blondes hip.

“Should I stop?” Ivan asked softly, pausing. Matthew shook his head, then realized that Ivan might not be able to see the action with how there were situated.

“N-no,” He answered. Ivan moved, leaning over the blondes back.

“Is Matvey sure?” Matthew let out another breath as Ivan jerked his hips forward and pushed deeper into Matthew's body. The blonde nodded again, eyes closed, his head resting on his arms, face turned towards the far wall, not caring if Ivan saw. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes and he sniffled. Ivan reached down blindly, brushing them away with his fingers, smudging them where they had ran down his cheeks. “Does it hurt?” Matthew nodded his head slightly. “I'm sorry,” He murmured softly.

“No, it's okay. Come on, all the way, right?” Ivan nodded and moved his hips again, pushing into Matthew until his hips were flushed with the other mans backside. “Just.. wait a few,” He huffed out, even though his hips itched to move.

“Da. I vill. Matvey, you are even tighter than normal,” Ivan teased, fingers groping Matthew's ass before moving his hands to his chest and used his fingers to pinch at Matthew's nipples. Matthew took a sharp intake of breath.

“Nnn! Ivan, move, please. I'm good now,” Matthew wiggled his hips for a moment before Ivan took the hint and did as requested, rolling his hips against Matthew's. He moved one of his hands to grab at blankets by Matthew's shoulder, knuckles pressed against the bed for balance, his left hand still pulling at Matthew's nipples. “Haa!” The blonde gasped out, his entire frame jolting.

He pushed himself up, wincing as Ivan seemed to slide into him deeper at the action and he reached behind him, running his fingers though ash-blonde hair. He yanked at the hair in his fingers and pulled Ivan's head down as he turned his head as far to the side as he could, pulling Ivan into a wet, open mouthed kiss. Ivan gave on final pinch of his fingers against Matthew's chest before moving his hand between the blondes legs, his fingers brushing along Matthew's erection and pressed his other hand to Matthew's stomach as he maneuvered into a move comfortable position. Matthew's mewled softly, hips jarring against Ivan's fingers. He gasped sharply as Ivan ran his thumb over the slit and his legs tensed as he strained to keep still. “Ah, Ivan! C-come on! Move!” He begged, as the parted. He turned his head before tilting it back against Ivan's shoulder, his fingers tightening in Ivan's hair. Ivan grunted, gritting his teeth together.

“Matvey, relax some. You're so tight. I try not to come to quick so I stay,” Matthew's fingers clenched tightly in Ivan's hair again before he released his grip and let his hands drop to his sides. Ivan pressed his cheek to Matthew's naked shoulder.

“Cum then. Or are you saying one and done?” Matthew taunted. “I thought you were—ahh!” A sharp cry erupted from Matthew as Ivan sat up slightly on his haunches and placed a hand on one of Matthew's legs before pushing them wide and pushing him forward onto his elbows again, thrusting into him hard.

“Hmm? Vhat vas that you vhere saying?” He growled out, accent thick. Fingers digging into Matthew's hips, he continued his movements until Matthew was a bawling, sobbing mess. He paused before reaching out, pulling Matthew back once more, so that his back was pressed to Ivan's chest. He reached out and brushed his finger along the curve of Matthew's cheek. “Matvey, okay?” He murmured before he cupped Matthew's cheek in his palm. The blonde nodded, turning his head slightly, nuzzling into Ivan's hand.

“Touch me, please,” He begged softly, voice hoarse. Ivan shook his head.

“Nyet, make you come on your own,”

“P-Please, please Ivan!” The older man shook his head again.

“Matvey begs to prettily but he's been saying bad things so he doesn't get vhat he vants,” He bent down, turning Matthew's head towards him, licking at Matthew's parted lips before slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Matthew moaned, arching his back against Ivan's chest. He panted softly against Ivan's lips for a moment as the older man began to pull away and jerk his hips forward. Matthew gasped softly. He moved his hand, weaving it down his chest and wrapping his fingers around his cock with a loud groan. Ivan slapped his hand away, causing him to yelp. “Nyet!”

“B-but—,”

“Nyet!” Ivan growled. He moved Matthew back into his hands and knees before grabbing his hips and pulling him back. Matthew pressed his face into the pillow, crying out softly. Ivan redistributed his weight as he leaned forward and over Matthew's back, leaning his head down and kissed along Matthew's spine. He murmured Russian in a low voice as he mouthed at Matthew's flesh, his hips moving in small jerking motions.

“Ivan,” Matthew breathed out as the older man pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand, pressing down on Matthew's back. “Harder, please,” He begged. Ivan moved his hand down to the others ass, fingers flexing on the soft mound of flesh before driving in hard, earning a startled noise from the blonde. He continued to do this, speeding up his movements. “Ah!” He cried out, grappling with the blankets beneath his hands. “Please!” Ivan obeyed Matthew's command for once, fucking into him harder, his body smacking hard against Matthew's ass with a loud noise.

“How..is that?” Ivan gritted out, changing the angle of his thrusts slightly before continuing. He panted loudly and Matthew gasped for breath, his volume steadily rising.

“Fuck, fuck me! Come on, fuck me harder!” Ivan could feel Matthew's body tense as he got closer to cumming. He reached around Matthew's hip and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Matthew cried out, sobbing out Ivan's name as he came hard into his hand. Ivan groaned loudly, fucking him though his orgasm as he chased after his own release. He followed suit a few moments later with a loud growl before he pulled out of Matthew. The blonde groaned and rolled over to his side just as Ivan dropped to the bed, narrowly missing Matthew.

“ебать,” He cursed softly, stretching his arms out before pulling Matthew to his chest. “Better?”

“Hmm, much better,” Matthew purred, letting out a satisfied sigh. “It pays to wait eh?” He murmured softly. “Makes things more intense,”

“Da,” He murmured softly, brushing his lips against the crown of Matthew's head. “Matvey perfect. So perfect,” Matthew smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Ivan's chest. “Rest,” Matthew made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, his eyes lids growing heavy before he began to doze off.

~*~*~*~

Matthew walked into the kitchen, pulling at the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing, enjoying the pleasant ache that echoed though his body before sitting down. He let out a yawn, scratching the back of his head, listening to the noise of the home—which wasn't much. There was a drip of the kitchen faucet and the faint down of the shower going upstairs. He looked towards the refrigerator for a moment, contemplating getting something to eat before giving up on the thought and crossing his arms on the table, resting his head atop them. After a while Ivan thudded downstairs and joined him in the kitchen.

“Matvey, are you okay?” He patted Matthew's shoulder before moving to open the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. He pushed open the spout before taking a drink. Matthew's eyes flickered up Ivan's form, enjoying the sight of him dressed in a pressed suit. He licked his lips.

“Fine. Don't drink from the carton, get a glass please,” He muttered into his arms. Ivan laughed softly.

“Da, da,” The blonde listen for sounds of Ivan getting a glass from the cupboard. He lifted his head as a glass was set down by him. “Here. Drink,” Ivan told him, pushing the glass towards him. Matthew yawned again before picking up the drink and chugging it back. Ivan took the empty cup from him and set it in the sink before putting everything away again. “I had wondered where my shirt went. Do you want some breakfast?” He pronounced. Matthew nodded his head.

“Yeah. I'm starving. What are you going to make me?” Ivan shrugged as he opened the fridge again and looked inside for a minute.

“Hmm. Eggs. Toast. Pickle?”

“Can you make poached eggs? I love poached eggs,”

“Da. I can make you poached eggs,” He began to dig out a pot and filled it with water before putting it on the stove to boil slowly. While the water began to boil away get retrieved the toaster and began to make toast. Before long he was cracking eggs and setting a plate down in front of Matthew. “Enjoy,” Matthew's stomach growled and he blushed softly before he began to dig into what Ivan had placed before him. He placed a poached egg on a piece of toast before using his knife to cut up one of the pickles Ivan had put on his plate. He sliced it up and put a few slices on top of his egg before topping it off with a second piece of toast. A few minutes passed and Ivan joined him, sat down beside him with his own plate of toast and scrambled eggs. The ate in relative silence, the only sound coming from the bites they were talking. “What shall we do today?” Ivan asked. Matthew turned to look at him, raising a brow.

“Are you going somewheres?” He asked, reaching a hand across the table to run down Ivan's forearm. “You're looking rather handsome today,” He smiled shyly up at Ivan. “Even more so than normal,”

“Hmm. Maybe. But then, maybe I just want to fuck you against the doorway like a business man coming home and taking his wife against the door,” Matthew's face reddened and he let the subject drop.

“W-Why are you talking like that?” Matthew asked, before adding “Like an American,” Ivan shrugged.

“I felt getting out of tune vith my accent. It sometimes better to talk like American. No one say anything anyways,”

“You mean it helps you practice your English properly?” Ivan shrugged. “You could have just asked. I could help you keep it in tune. Or perhaps you can help me with my Russian,”

“Maybe,” He cleared his throat. “Well, maybe we can have a lesson this afternoon. Actually, you'd be better off learning German from Gilbert since we'll be here a while,” Matthew pouted.

“I don't want to learn German. It's hard,” Ivan snorted.

“You think Russian will be easier?”

“No. But Papa doesn't know Russian. He does understand most German from learning it from Gilbert. I just want to have a way to speak with you without someone understanding,”

“Lots of people understand Russian Matvey,”

“No one that I know of though. Just you and Katyusha,”

Alright. I'll teach you if you want to,”

“Really?”

“Da. Later, in afternoon. We have little lesson,” Matthew grinned, his entire face lighting up.

“спасибо,” He leaned across the table and pecked Ivan on the lips. “Do you want me to clean up?”

“Nyet,” Ivan shook his head. “I'm clean up, you get dressed,” Matthew nodded before standing up.

“Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes,” He moved out of sight before going upstairs and getting dressed. He looked though the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. When he returned back downstairs, Ivan had taken off his suit coat and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and was washing the dishes from breakfast still.

“Want help?” He asked.

“Хотите помочь?” Ivan parroted back.

“Kh-khotite pomocht'?” Matthew tried.

“Close enough,” Matthew rolled his eyes. “So do you?”

“Nyet, I'm got it,” He glanced over at Matthew. “Change shirt. Put nice on,” Matthew raised a brow.

“Why would I need to change my shirt? I just put this on,” He pulled at the collar of his tee, looking down. It had a skull across the front.

“Bad. Go change shirt,” Matthew frowned, but turned to go back upstairs anyways. It was easier to just change than continue to argue with the Russian. He returned to the bedroom and returned to the closet, looking though his clothes again. He didn't want to wear anything too fancy or dressy if he was just going to be staying home, so he rooted though everything until he found a shirt to wear. He slipped into the baby blue button down he had picked out before buttoning it up and heading back down stairs.

“Better?” He asked, hands on his hips.

“Da. Much. Matvey should always wear nice, pretty things to make him even prettier,” Matthew rolled his eyes.

“That makes no sense. I'm going to Gilbert's today? He said he wanted to talk. I thought what I had was good enough but if you think this is better?” Ivan nodded before shrugging. “Can you take me over there before you go out to do... whatever it is you do during the day?” Another shrug. “Not an answer darling,”

“Da, da, I do, I do,” Ivan muttered, a tinge of annoyance creeping into his tone.

“Hey, don't be rude!”

“No talk back,”

“I'm not talking back I simply stated a fact,”

“And you talk back so stop. Bad,”

“Bad? Honestly! Don't treat me like a child. I'm twenty-six. Whatever. I'll just walk,” He turned on his heel and exited the kitchen quickly. He grabs a lightweight coat off the coat rack and slipped into his shoes. He could hear Ivan's feet against the floor as the older man moved closer.

“Vhat are doing?” Ivan growled angrily, accent thick.

“I'm going to Gilbert's! Do you not listen to what I say anymore?”

“Nyet! Not go to Gilbert's. He's bad influence,”

“Oh really now? And you're going to tell me to not talk to Ludwig as well? I know Gilbert is weird and Papa has told me about him but I can't just start being a dick because you guys don't get along,” He puts a hand on the door handle. “I'll be back later,” He left the house, pulling his coat around him. It was a long walk to Gilbert's home. Lots of time to think about everything and nothing.

~*~*~*~

When he returned home, the house is dark and the sky is well on its way to turning into night. A dusting of red-pink hung on the horizon as the sun dipped below the skyline. The air felt chilled inside the house as if the fire had not been lit all day. After he entered and removed his coat and shoes he looked around the house, finding it empty. He didn't honestly think that Ivan would stay out all day. Normally he arrived back home mid-afternoon.

Shaking his head he moved to the kitchen; Matthew began to make a quick sandwich for supper before moving to the living room to start a fire in the fire place. Before long the warm glow of flames lit up the room and he sat there, sitting in front of the fire grate. He sat gazing into the fire for a while in the semi-darkness until the front door opened and shut quietly. He listened to the sounds of Ivan taking off his outerwear. His thumping steps upstairs to their shared bedroom then down to the kitchen. Matthew's continued to stare into the fire, eye half lidded. He sighed softly, rubbing at his cheek sleepily but resolved not to go upstairs to avoid the other man. He worried his lips with his teeth biting into his bottom lip for a minute—he can hear Ivan growling out a stream of harsh Russian syllables from the kitchen. He picked at his nails nervously before letting out a quiet sigh. He waited for a while, the minutes ticking by but Ivan remained talking to himself in the kitchen before moving to his office. He let out a heavy sigh before putting another log in the fire and heading upstairs.

After he closed the door to the bedroom quietly Matthew began shimmying out of his jeans and tossing his shirt aside. He walked over to the bed naked before pulling back the blankets so he can slip between them and curl up, alone. He grabs one of Ivan's pillows and hugs it to his chest. He breathed in deeply, taking in Ivan's smell that lingered on the pillow before exhaling. He listened to the sounds of the house and heard nothing. No muttering from downstairs. No sounds of dishes, no radio playing or television. He turned towards the nightstand and turned on the radio, turning it low so that the sound would not leave the room before removing his glasses and setting them down on the nightstand. He listened to the soft music that flowed though the speakers a while before his eyes began to close He had started to drift off to sleep when he heard the faint click of the door latch turning as it was opened. He kept his eyes closed and remained still as he listened to Ivan undress before climbing into bed beside him and under the blankets.

“Matvey?” He murmured quietly, breath warm on Matthew's face. “I very sorry. I'm not be pleasant today. Forgive me?” His hand brushed over Matthew's naked hip, causing Matthew to shiver. He opened his eyes and found mauve ones staring back at him. “Please,” Matthew opened his eyes and tilted his head up.

“Maybe,” He murmured back, closing his eyes as Ivan closed the gap between their mouths and brushed his lips against Matthew's.

“Just maybe?”

“Da, just maybe,” He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. “You were quiet mean today Ivan. I don't like that,”

“Da, I sorry,” He brought his hand up to press a fingertip against Matthew's plump lower lip, dragging the digit down, pulling. He leaned close again, and peppered Matthew's lips with small kisses. “So sorry,”

“Okay then. I'll forgive you this time,” Matthew murmured quietly, parting his lips. Ivan slipped his tongue inside, licking him into his mouth. Matthew mewled quietly before drawing back. “Come on, it's time to sleep,”

“Matvey, can we—,”

“Sleep Ivan,” Matthew commanded slowly, turning onto his other side so that his back was towards Ivan. Ivan reached out and dragged him back so that his chest was pressed to Matthew's back.

“Okay Matvey. Sleep,”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey Birdie, before you get off the phone with Francis tell him to call me later tonight, ja?”

“Ja,” Matthew called back before repeating the request to his father.

“Okay, I will,”

“Ummm..” Matthew bit at his lip. “I have a question Papa,” He murmured quietly into the receiver of the phone. “What...what should I get Vanya for his birthday? I mean it's not for another few months, but I just have no ideas and it's always better to start early, right?” He asked, calling Ivan by his nickname, just in case. “I seems like I know a lot less then I should about him now that we've been living together. And the last gift I gave him didn't go so well,”

“The last gift?”

“Yeah, I...It was the day that we...” He trailed off.

“Ah. That was not a good a day,”

“No. So I thought I would go out and buy something but I'm not sure what,”

“Ah. Well, were you thinking of something for him to wear or something for you to wear for him?” Matthew felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

“I don't know Papa. Both maybe?”

“Ah, so why don't I look online and we can talk about it next time you call?”

“Okay Papa,”

“Now, what does he like you to wear? I noticed you had a dress on in some of the pictures, does he like that?” Matthew's cheeks burned with embarrassment and he was glad that Francis couldn't see his face.

“He..he does seem to like it. But I've did that before,”

“You did?”

“Yes, he asked. I put on heels and panties and everything—but anyways! I've did that, I'm not sure what else to do. You are the sappy romantic one, can't you think of something?”

“Oh, I'm sure I can Matthieu. So everything is going good then? No issues?”

“Non Papa. Not since that fight we had a few weeks ago but I told you about that. How's Father doing? And Alfred?”

“Oh well, your father is doing fine. He's working right now. Did he tell you? He got a new contract to design a library in London,”

“He didn't! When did that happen? Is he going to to be visiting this way soon? Are you coming with him?”

“Oui, we are going to be going to London. Arthur wants to get a 'feel for the land' as he put it. Wants to look at the surrounding buildings and what have you. Your brother wants to come however,”

“Papa! Tell him to stay home! Doesn't he have work to do?”

“He doesn't talk to me much. He more so speaks with Arthur. Ever since Gilbert started to call,”

“Maybe it's the German thing,”

“Who knows,”

“Yeah... so he's not talking to you at all? That's weird. Has he told Father anything about my case?”

“Non, like I told you last time, he's been pretty tight lipped about it for a change. It's very odd. I'm sure he's been removed from it, but I know he's keeping tabs on it. He would say if something knew came in . You're father asks every time but he just brushes the questions off,”

“Do you think it's still safe to call?”

“I'm sure it is,” Francis reassured him. “You can ask Vanya if you want extra reassurance however. He doubt he would allow you to call if it wasn't safe. You know how he is,”

“But... it's just, Al, you know?” He asked.

“Oui, I know Matthieu,” Just as Matthew heard  _“Who'ya talkin to Pa?”_ in the background. Matthew froze, his eyes widening. “Oh. Just Gilbert,”

“ _Really?”_

“ _Oui,”_

“ _Why did you call him Mattie then?”_

“ _You misheard Alfred. We were talking about Matthieu,”_

“ _Pass me the phone,”_

“ _Alfred. Non, I am talking to Gilbert,”_

“Papa. I'm hanging up,”

“Non, non Gilbert. Alfred is just being foolish,” Matthew could hear Alfred growling in the background and he covered the receiver before yelling to Gilbert. The albino man came over from the couch where he was watching television and Matthew handed the phone to him. The older man laughed lowly into the receiver as he held it.

“The awesome me is here Francis! Go ahead, put the annoyance on,” There was a moment of silence before Gilbert started to speak again—presumably to Alfred. “Lauschangriff zu stoppen jeder über Matthäus und deinen Job für einen Wechsel. Glauben Sie nicht, wenn dein Vater wusste etwas, er würde Ihnen sagen?(Stop bugging everyone about Matthew and do your job for a change. Don't you think if your father knew anything he'd tell you?)”

“Talk fucking English! This is America!” Matthew heard Alfred spat into the phone. He couldn't help but giggle, especially at Gilbert's response.

“Gut, das ist Deutschland, und wir sprechen Deutsch du Arschloch!” Matthew laughed softly behind Gilbert, covering his mouth to stifle them. He didn't need anyone to translate that for him. He could hear the loud  _UGH!_ From the phone and Gilbert hung up the phone, laughing the hissing laugh he did. “Christ, that Bruder of your is stupid, honestly. How he became FBI I'll never understand,” Matthew giggled shaking his head.

“You're lucky you brother is so different from mine,” Gilbert shook his head.

“My Bruder is special. Our relationship is special,” Gilbert went back to the couch, phone still in hand in case Francis called back (But he didn't) and Matthew trailed after him.

“Can.. can I ask you about it?” He asked.

“Bout what?”

“You and your brother? I mean... I'm just curious about how you two got... together? Ludwig is younger than you right? And he's like my age?”

“...Ja,” Gilbert said awkwardly. “He's a few years older than you. Our Mutter died giving birth to him and when he was four our Vater died so I raised him on my own. Francis and our friend Antonio would help sometimes, but not long after that they both moved away. West and I have always been close, even when he was little,” He paused, snorting out a laugh. “I remember when one of my neighbors, Roderich and his girlfriend had taken him for me for a night so I could go out with the boys before they had moved and I got a call around one in the morning telling me I needed to come home, that little Ludwig wasn't sleeping and he wouldn't stop crying. He would have been, I don't know...six maybe? The poor thing. He's had me wrapped around his finger for the longest time,”

“I was lucky that our parents had left behind some money—I didn't have to work until Ludwig was maybe, thirteen? I don't know. I suck at remembering that kind of thing. Anyways. He had his own room but he would always find away into my room and sleep with me. He just never grew out of it. And by the time he was out of school, well that's when we 'got together' as you put it,”

“You didn't find anything weird about it?” Gilbert raised a brow at the question.

“No. Not at all. It was like second nature to us. West was kissing me on the mouth since he was young—don't read into that, it was just kid kisses, you know?—moving on, so when he was old enough to know what he was doing he just started to deepen it but then I had to have the talk with him, as to why we couldn't do that and  _that_ was weird. Awkward too, explaining to your kid brother why he couldn't shove his tongue in your mouth?” He shook his head, chuckling. “But the awesome me explained it all to him and that was fine but after graduation well...you know,”

“Oh..Alfred was always trying to kiss me and all but it just makes me feel really strange. The hugs and even some of the kisses were okay for a while but when I came back from being at the cabin and started to date Ivan he got really aggressive. Like he was doing it just to piss Ivan off and I'm sure that it was a lot of it, but it also seemed like he was trying to force his feelings on me too,”

“The awesomeness that is me would never do that to you Birdie and I sure as hell wouldn't do something like that to West. There is nothing worse than someone forcing their feelings onto you. I know how that feels. And trust me when I say that West wouldn't put up with it if I did,” He laughed. “You've heard him before,” Matthew laughed along with him.

“Yeah. You've got something special that's for sure Gil. I'm glad that you guys are helping us,”

“I'm only helping you. Not that bastard that calls himself you boyfriend. And besides, me and your Papa go way back,” Matthew smiled softly, looking down at his hands, clasped in his lap.

“Well... I suppose I should head home,”

“Nah, Birdie, stay for supper. West is cooking tonight and you haven't tasted anything decent until you've tasted West's cooking,”

“I don't know, Papa's a pretty good Chef,” Gilbert snorted.

“Yeah, yeah, so he says,”

“Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to ask Gilbert, what do you and Ludwig do anyways? Is he a chef or something like Papa is?”

“Nah, he's a lawyer. Good damn good one too. And me? Well, I'm basically the equivalent to a house wife, but lazier. I mean, I do the odd job here and there but yeah,” Matthew couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that escaped him.

“That's basically me too! Ivan goes out and does whatever every day and I'm left to cook and clean and all that stuff. Not that I mind of course! But, it's kind of boring! I'm glad I get to come over here and visit. It's a good break,”

“Yeah,” Gilbert agreed, leaning back on the couch before putting his arm behind Matthew's shoulders and pulled him closer. Matthew followed along and put his head against Gilbert's shoulder. “Now, why don't we watch some talk show like real house wives and I'll teach you a little German?”

~*~*~*~

“Guten Tag!” Matthew greeted Ivan as he came though the doorway. “How was your day?” He took Ivan's coat from him and hung it up while the order man took off his shoes.

“It good. Lots of vork done,”

“What have you been doing?” Matthew asked.

“Nothing,” Ivan told him, sending him a pointed look before moving to run a large hand though Matthew's golden locks before leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Nothing that you need to vorry your head about,”

“Is it illegal?” He asked. Ivan shook his head.

“I not rob stores or anything like that, if that what you think,” Matthew clicked his tongue but said nothing as he curled his fingers with Ivan's and pulled him into the living room and pushing him down on the couch. “Matvey?” Matthew worried at his lip, head down as he stood in front of the older man, looking at him though his lashes. His lips pulled into a shy smile even as he crawled into Ivan's lap; his thighs splayed wide over Ivan's. “Can I help you?” He asked, brow raised.

“I...” He murmured. “I just want...” He shifted against Ivan before leaning up and pressing his face into the curve of Ivan's neck. Ivan hummed softly, bringing his hands to Matthew's hips. “Can we just sit for a while and watch television tonight?”

“Da, we can do that if wanting,” He moved his fingers under the hem of Matthew's shirt. “I thought maybe vant something else,” He brushed the tips of his fingers against Matthew's skin and the blonde shivered. Ivan moved slightly, reaching over to grab the remote before turning on the television, flicking though the channels for a moment before settling on some sort of romcom that was playing. He returned his hands to prior place against Matthew's skin. “You can't see if you sitting like this,” Matthew shook his head but began to twist around anyways so that he was facing the television, his back pressed to Ivan's chest. Ivan moved his hands away as the blonde twisted in his lap and allowed them to be placed wherever Matthew wanted when he took them in his small hands and put them around his waist before placing his hands atop Ivan's. He leaned his head back against Ivan's shoulder, smiling sleepily at him.

“You're so comfy,” He murmured softly, brushing his lips against Ivan's cheek. Ivan bent his head down slightly and pressed his lips against Matthew's in a quick kiss.

“Da. So you've told me,” Matthew wiggled against Ivan. “Did Matvey want bedtime?”

“No. I want to enjoy just sitting here with you,”

“Matvey, so good, so pretty,” Ivan breathed into his ear after a few minutes had passed, moving his hands, fingering the button of Matthew's jeans. The blonde said nothing, just returned to resting his hands atop Ivan's and wiggling his backside against Ivan. The older man groaned softly before returning his attentions back to what the tv was playing. “Such a good boy,”

“I'm not a dog Ivan,” Matthew complained, causing Ivan to chuckle.

“Matvey make pretty puppy. I get you collar tomorrow vhen I go out and ve can play. How vould Matvey like that? Hmm?” Matthew flushed. “I think Matvey would look very nice with collar,”

“I-I'm not an animal Ivan,”

“I know. I just think you vould look very nice, black collar against pale skin,” He brought his hand to Matthew's neck, fingers stroking the soft flesh there. Matthew shivered before Ivan returned his hand back to Matthew's hip and press his face into the curve of the blondes neck. “So good,” The younger man didn't respond; simply kept his gaze on the television as Ivan began to press small, gentle kisses to his shoulder and neck.

“What are we watching?” Matthew asked as he tilted his head to the side, giving Ivan further access.

“Not sure. Some comedy romance thing?” Ivan replied.

“Ugh. It's stupid looking. Pass me the remote?” Ivan reached over to grab the remote off the side table, handing it to Matthew. The blonde navigated slowly though the menus, squinting at the screen to read the German—he really needed to get new glasses; his current once were well loved but slowly becoming useless to look at things far away. “I love Gil for letting us get cable under his name but god, I cannot read this German at all,”

“Vhy not change it to English in settings?”

“I don't know enough to get to the correct settings. And I'm supposed to be learning German, Gil's been teaching me when I go over,”

“Matvey will be such a world traveler. English, German, Russian. He will know many languages,” Matthew giggled and tilted his head up to look at Ivan.

“Thank you,”

“For what?”

“For allowing me to leave my life before. It may not be perfect but it defiantly is something different. I've met so many great people and I've gotten to know you a lot more in the process. Like Katyusha. Gilbert and Ludwig. You never talked about yourself before and you've opened up so much to me,” He looked down at their hands before threading his fingers between Ivan's. “You've taught me what it's like to be loved by someone who isn't a family member, how to enjoy myself again. Really, I didn't think anyone would love me, let alone notice me but you saw something that I didn't and I'm so grateful for that. Even if the way you announced your intentions was kind of... bad,”

“Hmm, Matvey is talkative tonight,” Ivan murmured.

“Yeah, I just.. I just wanted to express this, you know? I know we haven't been getting along that well lately so I just.. I wanted to tell you in case...something happened. I want to tell you now. It doesn't matter what I might say when we fight; no matter how upset I might get with you, or angry and say something bad or something that I'll regret,” He paused for a moment, swallowing thickly. “You must know how much I love you. I would never had gone all this way to be with you if I didn't and I just don't want you to do anything stupid if something happens down the road. We just... we need to get married. Then if we get caught, I can have rights too, right? I saw it somewhere... were if your married they can't use anything I say against you, isn't that true?” Ivan shook his head.

“I don't know. So many laws in America. Every place different. I don't remember,”

“Doesn't matter! I would never say anything anyways,”

“Vhy are you talking about this?” Ivan asked. Matthew worried at his lip.

“A-Alfred, he..I was talking to Papa and he overheard, I'm not sure how much though. I put Gilbert on right away but..I...” He trailed off, sniffing. He let go of Ivan's hand and brought one up to his eyes and rubbed at them.

“Matvey? Vhat's wrong? Vhy you cry?” Matthew shook his head, wiping his eyes with his fingers.

“I want to go home,” He hiccuped. “I miss Father and Papa and even Al, I just... I don't know anyone but Gilbert, Ludwig and you here, I don't know the languages, and I can't do anything and you're gone all day and I just want to go home Ivan!” He moved to get up from Ivan's lap but the older mans arms tightened around his waist, keeping him firmly in place. “Let go, please,” He begged.

“Matvey, you cannot leave me. You have to stay here,”

“Ivan, please! I can't do this any more! We've been hiding for months and months! I just want to go home!”

“Nyet, nyet!” Ivan's grip tightened further and Matthew began to struggle against him.

“Let me go Ivan,”

“Nyet!”

“Please!” He brought his elbow back and jabbed it hard against ribs. Ivan hissed in pain, his grip letting up some; enough for him to slip out of Ivan's hold. He turned towards the older man as he stepped a few paces away from him. Ivan rubbed at his ribs where Matthew had elbowed him. “Ivan, I—I...don't...I don't. I just.. I want...please?”

“Don't... don't you care vhat I vant?” Ivan said, his voice low.

“You always get what you want!” Matthew cried, throwing his hands up. “You wanted me so you took me, you got me to follow you half way around the world and, and you—you—,”

“Fine. You go home then,” Ivan said suddenly, nipping the argument in the butt and ending it. “Only  _after_ I put ring on finger,”

“Well... yes, I said that. I want to marry you Ivan, but I don't want to be apart from my family like this either. Don't you miss your sisters when you're away from them?” He asked.

“Da, of course I do,”

“ Well.. I've never been apart from my family for this long. When we were in the cabin had been the longest time apart from them prior to now. If I could video chat or... but I know I can't and talking on the phone is not the same as seeing people in person. Being able to touch and feel. I love you Ivan. More than words can describe but I love my parents and my brother too. And.. since I spoke with Papa last week.. I've had this bad feeling,” He stepped forward and leaned down, grabbing Ivan's hand. “Let go and get Gilbert and Ludwig. They can be our witnesses. Let's go today,”

“Nyet. Too short of notice. Call and let them know. I vill call registrar. Two days,” Matthew nodded. “And Matthew,” Ivan said, voice low, pronouncing his name properly for once. “Go upstairs and in the sock drawer, fake bottom, get the envelope out and bring down please,” Matthew nodded, running up stairs and retrieving the envelope before returning to the living room and handing it to Ivan.

“Are you sure two days is enough time? And just how are we supposed to get all the documents we need? I mean, I've got my passport from when I flew in but.. I don't have my birth certificate. And don't we need like... proof of residency?”

“Da, we do but that shouldn't be a problem. How is rented under our name. I get letter from landlord and opened bank account under joint name vhen we first. Lots of money it there. I have passport. I also ask Francis to send certificate in mail after I give you ring,”

“Oh. So everything here is under our names? Our real names?” Ivan nodded.

“Utilities are. House is leased under both. Bank stuff. Think the only thing not is cable,”

“Isn't that risky?” Ivan shook his head.

“I knew I marry you so I start preparing vhen ve arrive. It takes time for paperwork. Ludwig very helpful in getting paperwork. Very good man,”

“Oh,”

“Da. Now,” He opened up the paper pocket in his hands, thumbing though the contents before pulling out a wad of bills. He held them out for Matthew to take. Matthew frowned but took it from him.

“What do you want me to do with this?”

“Buy dress,”

“Ivan, can't I just wear a suit?” Ivan shook his head. But then again, he should have known.

“Dress. Call Papa. He'll have some ideas,” Matthew flushed.

“I've got my own,” He muttered.

“Oh?” Matthew's cheeks reddened further.

“Oh, shut up would you?”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later had Matthew at a registry office, Gilbert sitting in a chair not too far away dressed in a white dress shirt and black blazer and Ludwig was translating everything for them, dressed in a black dress shirt with a white blazer It was rather boring all in all. Matthew wasn't dressed up, he refused to walk though an office building in anything other than a suit. Ivan grudgingly agreed, since he still had wanted to go though with the formality of getting married by a church official as well. Once all the legal documents had been sighed and they were done at the civil wedding they left, they went to the church. Gilbert had been over and dropped off all the clothes earlier so they didn't have to bring anything with them. Ivan ushered them all inside before the silver haired man pushed him towards a side room, and Matthew parted from Ivan. Gilbert ushered Matthew into the room and shut the door in Ivan's face when he tried to follow.

“I've got everything here for you I think,” Gilbert said after a moment as Matthew walked over to the chair where his dress was sitting, encased in a black protective jacket. “Are you sure about this? I mean, I'm sure you can go back to the reg—,”

“No. It's done Gil. I just wish.. I wish my parents could have been here. Papa was so excited when I told him, but things changed, you know?” Gilbert nodded.

“Here, let me help you into that,” He moved, grabbing the dress off the chair. “You get undressed and I'll get this out of the bag. I still can't believe you agreed to wear a dress,” Matthew snorted as he began to strip out of the suit he was wearing.

“Have you forgotten already that when we met I was in a dress?” He asked as he dropped his suit jacket to the chair, followed by his dress shirt and tie.

“Oh yeah... I did forget about that,”

“Honestly, I don't mind,” He said as he stepped out of his pants. Gilbert turned towards him to hand him the dress that was in his hands and his eyes bulged before quickly looking away.

“Mein Gott Matthew, why the hell are you wearing those,”

“Wearing what?” He asked before looking down at himself. “Oh,” He blushed softly, grabbing the dress out of Gilbert's outstretched hands. “Shut up. Ivan likes them,”

“What was entirely to much information,”

“Hey, you asked,” Matthew laughed as he undid some of the pearl buttons in the back of the dress, sitting down in the chair before slipping his legs though the opening. He stood back up and pulled the dress up over his chest and fed his arms though the straps, pulling them over his shoulders. “Can you button this up for me?” Gilbert nodded and stepped closer to the blonde, fingers brushing against his back as he began to do the buttons up. When he was finished, Matthew handed him a black sash to fasten around his waist. Once that too was done up he adjusted the bow in front, a big flower like thing, off his hip.

“Wow Birdie, you look...stunning in that,” Matthew smiled at him before turning towards the vanity that was a few paces away. He walked over and sat down at it and picked up toiletries bag, digging out his brush. He brushed his hair, getting rid of any lingering tangles and swept it to the side, hanging down again his left shoulder. He fingered the lace of his neckline where it dipped down in a V shape. He moved to get up but Gilbert pushed him back down into the chair. “Not yet. I've got something here,” He fished a slender box out of his jacket pocket and passed it to Matthew.

“Gil?” He looked over his shoulder at the older man.

“Don't. Just..open it. It's from... me and West,” Matthew cracked the box open the closed it.

“No. I cannot accept this,” He said, pushing the box away.

“ Well your going to have to because I can't return it,” Matthew frowned and turned toward Gilbert.

“But...Gilbert, it's too much,” The albino shrugged before holding out his hand for the box. Matthew handed it to him and he plucked the necklace out of the box, placing it around Matthew's neck before hooking the clasp shut. Matthew brought his hand to up his neck line, the dark colour of the pearls a sharp contrast against his alabaster skin.

“Birdie, I knew it would look good on you. Now here, put this on too,” He handed Matthew the matching bracelet. Matthew slipped it over his hand and it hung loosely from his wrist. Matthew fingered the pearls at neck again before standing.

“Gilbert, these must have cost a fortune,” Gilbert shook his head.

“Don't you worry that pretty little head of your about it. I'm just glad you like them,” Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's shoulders, hugging him tight.

“Help me put on my shoes?” Matthew asked softly as he pulled back from the hug.

“Ja. Sit. I'll put them on you,” Matthew sat back down in the chair and held out one of his feet to Gilbert who looked around for a moment before grabbing the shoe box to his left, under the arm chair a few steps away. He took out a black heel and placed it on Matthew's shoe, fastening the strap around the blonde's slender ankle before repeating with the other foot. “I don't know how you can walk in those. It looks painful,” Matthew shrugged, adjusting his dress as he stood before running his hands over his stomach, brushing off dust particles. “Jesus Matthew, wenn ich einzelne ... Ivan ist ein glücklicher Mann. Herzlichen Glückwunsch,” Matthew blushed.

“T-thanks?” He murmured.

“Oh. I've got another little.. surprise for you,”

“Gil! This is more than enough!” Gilbert shook his head before standing himself. He went over to the door and stuck his head out. “Oi!”

“Gil, really, I don't need any other surprises,”

“Trust me Birdie, you'll like this one,”

“Gilbert—,”

“Mon dieu Matthieu, je suis content Gilbert appelé. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'a presque fait rater cette,”

“P-Papa?!” Francis pushed past Gilbert and walked up to Matthew before pulling him into a tight hug. “Papa, what are you doing here?”

“I am here to walk my beautiful son down the aisle of course,” He said, very matter of fact.

“But how did you know?” Francis chuckled, before giving a side glance to Gilbert who grinned sheepishly. “Gilbert!”

“ Oui, Gilbert called and told me. I cannot believe you Matthew! We have traditions! Now here,” He pulled a hair pin from his pocket and brushed Matthew's bangs back before pinning them in place, the dark blue of the stones in it catching in the light “Something old and something borrowed, oui? I see you have something new, so we just need something blue,” He paused before snapping his fingers, grinning. “I doubt you thought of this but..” He looked around. “Lucky I have a sixth sense for this kind of thing. After all this was rather rushed,” He went back out into the hallway and returned a few minutes later with box in his hand. “Go into the bathroom and put this on,” Matthew raised a brow but did as he was told. He shut the door behind him to the small bathroom off of the main room and opened the box his father gave him, his face turning red at once. He plunked down on the side of the tub and pulled the piece of lace out of the box. He never even though of a garter, but it was defiantly something Ivan was bound to like.

“T-thanks Papa. I never thought of that,” He muttered, exiting the backroom. Francis beamed at him. There was a knock on the door and Gilbert answered it, murmuring softly to the person on the other side.

“Well they're all ready for you,” He said. “So I'm going to go out and grab a seat with West,” Francis nodded and Gilbert slipped out of the door and out of sight.

“Are you ready?” Francis asked and Matthew shook his head. “It's just a formality Matthieu. You already are legally married so there is nothing to worry about. Come. Let's gets this over with and then we can chat afterwards. I had Gilbert book us a table First Floor. Now put this on,” He reached inside the bag that Gilbert had left on the table and took out a sheer piece of lace, with clips attached. Matthew blinked. Again, something he never thought of was a veil. Francis moved around Matthew and pinned it into his hair, fussing with it for a moment before moving around him again and pulling it down over his face.

“Papa—,”

“Non, non, non! Come, out the door!” He grabbed Matthews' arm and linked it with his, leading him out of the dressing room until the came into the main part of the church. There was soft music playing as they entered and Matthew glanced up at the front of the hall before back down at his feet, taking each step carefully so he didn't trip. His cheeks reddened more as he stepped over the threshold and stood in front of Ivan and he glanced up at the older man, worrying at his bottom lip.

“Matvey...” He breathed. “You look, perfect. Best,” Matthew blushed further and looked down at his hands before Ivan reached out and took each one in his own. They both stood quiet as the priest spoke until it was their time to repeat their vows. Ivan on the other hand and written his own to read and Matthew felt guilty about not doing the same.

“ Matvey,” He began. “I've told you this before, but the first time I see you, you were soaking wet and looking like little lost puppy. So beautiful and I knew I vanted you to be with me forever and always. And seeing you here, like this, vith me, I know I make good decision. I cannot promise ve vill never fight or that things vill always be perfect, but I vill promise always to love you and you alone. I vant to be there vhen you cry, vhen you get hot-headed, vhen you feel lonely and vant to go home. I vill keep you safe and  _never_ let anyone take you from me. I'll always love you,” He brought one of Matthew's hands to up his face and kissed his knuckles.

Matthew shifted in his heels and smiled shyly. He took out of his suit pocket a ring, took Matthew's hand in his own and slowly slipped the ring onto his ring finger. Matthew looked down at it, three interlocking bands of different metals. Ivan again took his hand and placed something against his palm and he looked at it; It was a similar band to the one now on his finger, only bigger, the interlocking bands, wider.

He took it out of his palm and Ivan offered his hand to Matthew who worried at his lip as he slid the ring onto Ivan's finger. The priest then continued and before long he was telling them to kiss. Ivan reached down and fingered the lace of the veil before pulling it up and over Matthew's face. He leaned down and kissed Matthew, soft and gentle for a moment before Matthew ended up throwing his arms around Ivan's neck and putting him down, deepening the kiss. He could hear clapping to his right and a whistle and out of the corner of his eye he seen his parents. Blushing softly, he let go of Ivan and stepped back.

The priest took their hands, set Matthew's atop of Ivan's before the older man threaded them together. He turned the pair towards the doorway. “Let me introduce you to Mister and Mister Braginski,” The priest told the others in the room. Matthew's fingers tightened over Ivan's and it was only a moment later that he was being pulled from Ivan and into Francis's arms.

“Mon cher enfant est tous grandi,” He murmured, kissing Matthew on the cheek. Arthur elbowed Francis away and clapped Matthew on the back.

“What your father means that it is good to see you after all this time lad and I never expected you to look so lovely in a dress,” Matthew ducked his head, embarrassed.

“T-thanks Father,” Ivan cleared his throat before sliding an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

“Congratulations,” Arthur turned to Ivan and offered him his hand. Ivan took it, shaking the older mans hand briefly before releasing it.

“Come now, both of you. We've a car out front and reservations are First Floor for the six of us,” Matthew nodded looking over towards Gilbert and Ludwig who smiled at him. He grasped Ivan's hand once more before following his father out of the church.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some liberties I suppose with wedding processes in Germany (never been) So there may be and probably are some inaccuracies there. Also, in case anyone wishes to get a better idea of what the dress, rings, pins etc. look like, or what they're based off of, here you go :)
> 
> http://img.bluenile.com/is/image/bluenile/-tahitian-pearl-necklace-/40803_main?$phab_detailmain$  
> http://img.bluenile.com/is/image/bluenile/-tahitian-pearl-bracelet-18k-white-gold-/40789_main?$phab_detailmain$,   
> http://www.allurebridals.com/assets/1550/7_8825f.jpg  
> http://www.bridalbuds.com/wp-content/uploads/il_430xn53232009.jpg  
> http://www.weddingbands.com/images/products/211181PE.jpg  
> http://www.weddingbands.com/images/products/211171PE.jpg


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! Easter Weekend, and then I kinda of forgot to do it last night/this morning... longer one for yeah!

“A toast! To the new couple!” Ludwig said, raising his glass. “May you live happy and healthy lives,” Everyone at the table brought their glasses together, clinking. The ordered their meals and ate with quiet chatter between bites. Matthew was placed between Ivan and Arthur with Ludwig across from Ivan, Gilbert in the middle and Francis on his other side across from Arthur.

“Papa, how did you get us in here? It looks expensive,” Francis shrugged.

“ I pulled some strings perhaps. I know the head Chef here. Oh. And here, before I forget,” He passed Matthew a room key. “This is from your Father. And because I'm sure Gilbert said it was from him, I'll correct him. Your necklace is from me. Although he did say he bought something that matched so I would say the bracelet is from him and Ludwig. I had him pick them up for me,”

“Thank you Papa, but I really can't take all this, it's too much. I'm sure it's not cheap to have dinner here much less rent a room for the night,”

“Never you mind the cost. We'd be offended if you refused our generosity,” Matthew let out a sigh.

“I sorry Papa, I don't mean to be rude,” He muttered as he took the key from him and handed it to Ivan who pocketed it.

“You'll only have one first wedding. Let me spoil you,”

“Okay Papa,” The waiter came and cleared the table of their first course and Ivan pulled him aside, murmuring into the mans ear before the man left. He returned a few minutes later with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. The waiter left and Ivan cracked the bottle open and filled the shot glasses to the brim with vodka. He set the bottle down and picked up the glasses before handing one to Matthew. “No Ivan, I'm not going to drink vodka shots,” He shook his head.

“ Nyet, need to. Russian tradition! Toast from parents, ve drink! And then others shout ' Gorko' vhich means “bitter,” in mother tongue. Ve drink shots down and then must kiss for a long time to take out the bitter taste of the vodka from mouth,” He grinned at Matthew.

“Please tell me you're lying,” Ivan shook his head.

“Nyet! Trust!”

“Alright,” Ivan beamed at him before nodding his head at Francis who in turn picked up his wine glass.

“To love, life and laughs,” He said with a smile. Ivan pressed the glass to his lips and threw his head back, drinking back the vodka. He slammed the shot glass down on the table.

“Go Matvey!” Matthew held the glass to his lips, closing his eyes tightly before opening his mouth and swallowing the bitter liquid quickly, shuddering as he set the glass back down.

“Gross,” He complained. Ivan reached out and took his head in hand, his fingers pressing lightly against Matthew cheek as he turned the blondes head towards him before leaning forward. He pressed their lips together before sliding his tongue into his mouth. Matthew moaned softly and Gilbert cleared his throat.

“Public place Birdie. Save it for your wedding night,” Matthew jerked away from Ivan, face exploding with colour.

“S-sorry,” He muttered.

“Nah, it's okay Birdie,” Matthew shifted in his seat and Ivan inched his chair closer to Matthew. He place a hand against the back of Matthew's neck, fingertips rough against his skin. His moved his fingers under the row of pearls, stroking the soft flesh before letting his hand drop down Matthew's exposed back. The blonde shivered as Ivan's fingers dipped below the back of his dress, just under the hem.

Conversation died down as their main course came out and they all began to eat. After a while though, it began again, Francis speaking with Gilbert and Ludwig, and Matthew spoke across to Arthur, talking softly about the time they've spent away from the States.

“Oh, if you get a chance, the countryside in Ukraine is rather nice. That's where we were before we came here, but we.. someone recognized me so we kind of had to leave in a hurry. But the beaches were so beautiful!” Matthew exclaimed to his father, fingering the stem of his wineglass.

“Perhaps. It depends on Francis. He always has to go to his restaurants when we come to Europe. But I'm sure it's quiet lovely,” Matthew smiled softly at him. Ivan moved his hand from where it rest on the table to Matthew's thigh under it, brushing his thumb against the soft, silky material of his dress. Matthew looked over at him, still smiling before returning his attentions to his father.

“Well! I really think you should. I'm sure we could meet up then too,”

“Yes, most likely. Actually your father had been talking about coming to visit you for a few weeks. And by you I mean Gilbert since Alfred has been hanging around a lot lately,” Matthew glanced at Francis guiltily and Ivan squeezed his thigh.

“Yeah. That was my fault. I was talking to Papa a few days ago and Al must have overheard him saying my name so be was bothering Papa about it. So, it.. kind of freaked me out? And so that's why we're here. Well... that and I want to go home. I was, or rather am, still pretty homesick. But being able to see you guys today has made that better,” Matthew reached out and pressed his palm against Arthur's arm. “I missed you both, a lot,” He murmured before returning his hand to his glass once more. Ivan's fingers flexed again before his thumb stroked back and forth in slow, soothing motions. He turned his face towards Ivan and smiled shyly at him, tilting his head up and leaning towards him. Ivan took the hint and met him in the middle, brushing their lips together in a quick yet gentle kiss.

“Oh, my baby is all grown up,” Francis cooed at them. Matthew blushed, jerking back.

“Papa...” Matthew muttered, embarrassed. Everyone around him seemed to laugh and he blushed harder, the tips of his ears reddening as well.

“Well, I'm only stating a fact. I do have to say, everything turned out fairly well in the end for you didn't it?” Arthur nodded it agreement.

“Yeah, it seems that way,” Gilbert agreed as well.

“Da,” Matthew glanced towards Ivan, shifting in his chair awkwardly as Ivan moved his hand further up his leg and shot him a sour look. “What?”

“You know what,” Matthew grumbled before slipping his hands under the table and sandwiching Ivan's hand between them. He turned his attention back to the others and Francis caught his eye, brow raised. Matthew shook his head before pushing Ivan's hand out of his lap and returning his hands to the table, blushing softly. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and returned to picking at the food on his plate. They continued to talk among each other in soft tones, sipping at their wine until the server came over and asked about dessert. Francis went to open his mouth but Ludwig beat him to the punch and began to speak quickly to the waiter—much to fast for Matthew to keep up. After a moment, the man snapped his fingers, muttering a quick,  _ja, ja_ to Ludwig before leaving and returning back to the kitchens.

“Should I ask?” Matthew asked. Ludwig shook his head.

“Nein. It's okay,” The older blonde shrugged him off politely. “Just ordering dessert,” Matthew nodded and they returned to their prior conversations. Ivan's hand crept under the table again and returned to Matthew's leg and he shot Ivan another look. Ivan just licked his lips and leaned in close, mouth next to Matthew's ear.

“Matvey, I can not vait to get you upstairs,” Heat slowly rose to Matthew's cheeks as he blushed. “Strip you out of pretty dress and play vith you until you cry. Vouldn't you like that, Missus?” The words curled into Matthew's ear, low and rumbling. Matthew shivered, Ivan's breath hot on his ear and neck which were flushed red.

“Ivan, you're going to cause Matthew to faint,” Francis voice interrupted them and Ivan jerked back out of Matthew's face and suddenly everyone was looking at them. Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I don't know how much you've missed but they're like this all the time,”

“We are—,”

“Ah, young love,” Francis cooed, reaching over place his hand over Arthur's. “You remember when we got married?”

“Don't even!” Arthur snapped back at him quickly and Francis snorted.

“This one, he couldn't be sated. Always wanting—,”

“Francis!”

“My cooking. I slaved in front of the stove for months after we married,” Matthew covered his face with his hand. “Oh, my cher, don't be embarrassed,”

“You guys are embarrassing,” Arthur reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

“Payback I suppose for being away,” his Father laughed. The waiter returned, holding a tray in his hands. He maneuvered it into one hand and began to set down small saucers before each of them, with a small chocolate cake the size of ones palm. Each had a sky blue ribbon around it and a little sugar rose on the top of it.

“Pretty,” Matthew murmured. The man also set down a slightly larger cake between Matthew and Ivan of similar design.

“Now, it wouldn't be a real wedding if you couldn't cut a cake and try and feed it to each other,” Ludwig said, voice serious. No one said anything for a moment until Gilbert snorted once before pressing the backs of his fingers to his mouth, trying to stifle his laugh.

“Geez Bruder, I wondered what you were talking about. Such a romantic,” Gilbert teased. Ludwig's face exploded with closer and he moved his hand, whacking Gilbert in the back of the head. “Hey!”

He complained, rubbing at his head.

“Don't say such things,” Matthew grinned at them, shaking his head.

“Thanks Ludwig. It is very sweet of you,”

“N-no problem,” Matthew turned his attentions to Ivan who was already looking at him. Matthew picked up his knife and pressed it into the small cake, breaking the surface and cutting it in half. It was small enough of a cake that when he cut it in half it was the side of a normal piece of cake from a regular sized one. He motioned to Ivan with his head as he picked up one of the halves and Ivan picked up the other half. Matthew held it up to Ivan's lips and the older man opened his mouth, biting into the soft, chocolate cake. He hummed as he chewed before pulling his head back. Matthew grinned shyly and pushed his hand forward, smudging frosting over his cheek and chin. Ivan jerked his own hand forward and pushed his slice of cake into Matthew's closed lips. Dark, chocolate frosting smudged against his lips. Ivan moved his hand back slightly and waited a moment, watching Matthew lick the frosting of his lips with his tongue before pushing it to his lips again. Matthew opened his mouth and took a small night as he lowered the rest of the cake in his hand and returned it to the plate. There was a snap to his right and a flash. Matthew's head swung around and he looked automatically towards his father who had his smart phone in hand.

“Got to have some proof,” He grinned. Matthew rolled his eyes and used his fingers to wipe at some of the frosting off his face before turning back to Ivan who was taking another bite of cake. “Besides, you didn't say anything earlier when I was taking some pictures,” Matthew looked back over.

“We'll talk about that tomorrow,” He muttered and Arthur nodded in Francis's place.

“Yes, well, I think you'll change your mind on not having photos down the road,” Arthur added. He turned his attention to Francis who had a spoon of cake in his mouth and looking at Arthur with a dark look in his eyes. Arthur blushed instantly. “Don't... don't look at me like that,” He muttered under his breath and Francis chuckled knowingly. Matthew giggled and ate a bite of cake. He took at sharp intake of breath and shot a stern looking.

“Matvey,” Ivan murmured, leaning in close; hand high on Matthew's thigh under the table.

“W-what?”

“Can... can we go to room?” He asked into Matthew's ear. The blonde shivered as hot breath caressed his neck.

“S-soon,” He murmured back and brought his hand down against the back of Ivan's hand on his thigh before pushing it away. The ash-blonde man frowned but moved his hand to rest against the base of Matthew's neck and as the younger man shifted forward he moved his hand downward to rest against his spine before moving to slip the tips of his fingers beneath the back of Matthew's dress. Matthew ignored him and began to speak with Francis and Gilbert. But Ivan seemed to have his mind set and slowly began to finger the pearl buttons of his dress. Matthew ignored the first few but as Ivan got lower he stopped mid-sentence and turned to Ivan, eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?

“Nothing, “ Ivan said as he gave him an innocent look. Francis laughed lightly before looking at his watch.

“Perhaps you two lovebirds should get going and enjoy the night while its young,” Matthew gave his father a guilty look. “Non, it's perfectly fine. I was the same way with your father when we married. I had him half stripped in the elevator,” Arthur choked on his wine.

“Shut up frog!” His reaction had Ludwig and Gilbert laughing.

“Okay. If you are sure...” He turned to Ivan before muttering to him. “Do up the buttons please,” Ivan grinned smugly but did as he was told and redid the buttons up. He turned back to the people at the table. “Thank you so much for everything guys. I just... You don't know how much this means to me...to us,” He glanced at Ivan for a moment before looking back to the others. “Papa, Father. I will see you tomorrow. Gil, Ludwig, I'll see you in a few days,” He gave them a quick nod of his head before rising from his chair, hand against his stomach. Ivan stood and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and kissing him. Matthew flushed and pulled back. “C-come on,” He blushed and Ivan all but dragged him away from the table and to the elevator. Thankfully they were alone in the elevator as Ivan crowded him against the wall, hand against his neck, tilting Matthew's chin up as he leaned down and kissed him. “Ivan!” Matthew squeaked, putting his hand against Ivan's chest. “There are cameras in here!” He blushed

“Not care,” Ivan growled back at him, leaning down again. He let his hands drop to Matthew's hips. “Want you. Fuck, I vant you,” He snarled before pressing his face into Matthew's neck, teeth snapping lightly. Matthew sucked in a shaky breath, legs trembling. The doors dinged as they opened and Matthew's eyes widened as he made eye contact with the older couple over Ivan's shoulder, waiting to enter.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” Matthew blushed hotly, pushing Ivan away. Ivan grabbed his hand and Matthew looked at him and the older couple slowly walked into the elevator. The woman looked at Matthew, her eyes traveling up and down his frame. She squinted at him for a moment.

“My, my young lady, you look lovely,” She commented.

“Matvey isn't—,” Ivan started but halted as Matthew elbowed him.

“Thank you,” He murmured softly and Ivan's hand returned to Matthew's hip and he pressed a kiss into the soft curve of his neck. “S-sorry about him,” He apologized pushing Ivan's head.

“Oh, they get like that,” The woman teased, looking towards her husband. The doors dinged again as they opened on the top floor.

“Have a good night,” Matthew said to them.

“I'd say the same thing to you but that would be stating the obvious,” The man said, the first thing he said the entire time. Matthew's cheeks reddened and Ivan moved him out of the elevator, leading him down the long hallway as the elevator doors closed again. Ivan pulled the room key out of his pocket and opened the door to their suite.

“Oh my...wow!” Matthew exclaimed. “This is huge!” He walked in, looking around. There were large windows overlooking Gedächtniskirche church. There was a small sitting room and a separate bedroom, a small kitchen and dining room. There was a grand piano and a large television. The en-suite bathroom had a large Jacuzzi and a glass shower stall. “Honestly... Papa never does anything half assed does he?” Ivan laughed.

“He want soundproofed room for us,” He chuckled. Matthew blanched.

“What?”

“This room. They normally soundproof big room likes this,” He looked at Matthew, eyes darkened. “You know vhat that mean?” He asked, licking his lips and looking at Matthew like he was something to eat.

“N-no. What does it mean?”

“It mean Matvey can be as loud as he want. Scream, yell, holler. Doesn't matter,”

“I-I don't scream,” Matthew muttered, as he went into the bedroom section of the suite and sat down no the bed.

“I make you scream. My goal. And cry. But good cry, you know?”

“I know what you mean,” He reached his arms out to Ivan and the man stepped closer before pulling Matthew back to his feet. “Ivan. Help me out of this dress?” Ivan smiled at him and held his fingers in his own for a moment before bringing Matthew's hand up to his face, pressing Matthew's fingers; his ring to his lips.

“Of course, Missus Braginski. It vould be my  _pleasure,_ ” He knelt down on the floor before Matthew and carefully lifted his leg up to remove his sleek black heel from his foot. He bent down further and kissed the top of his foot before moving to the other. Matthew flushed, breath hitching. “So beautiful,” Ivan murmured. “ _Fuck,_ ” He lifted up Matthew's dress, kissing up his calf as he did so and stopping at his knee. “Going to  _wreck_ you,” He growled low in his throat.

“Why don't you get me out of this dress to start?”

“Maybe I have you keep it on and sit in my lap, you come all over it,” Matthew shook his head and reached down, pulling Ivan to his feet by his suit lapels. He allowed himself to fall back on the bed, pulling Ivan with him. Ivan towered over him, boxing him in with his arms.

“Don't you want to see what I have on under my dress?” Matthew asked, teasing. Ivan raised a brow.

“Under?” He moved his hand down and pulled up Matthew's dress, feeling up his left leg, thigh. He shrugged. “Lacy panties for me?” He grinned, cupping Matthew's groin. The blonde's breath hitched and he pushed against Ivan's questing fingers. “Hmm,”

“There's lots of things we can do. Do you want to have a bath first?” He placed a hand against Ivan's chest and pushed him back. Ivan moved willingly and helped Matthew back to his feet before pulling the blonde close and allowed the blonde to move his hands around his waist, fingers brushing against the buttons of his dress. “Undress me?” Matthew whispered. Ivan fumbled with the round, circular buttons, managing only to undo half a dozen before he was pulling at the thin lace straps that held the dress up on Matthew's shoulders. He slipped them down off Matthew's shoulders and the pulled the dress down his chest but stopped at his hips as it was as far as it would allow with the amount of buttons he had undone. He pressed his face into the curve of Matthew's throat, pressing wet, sloppy kisses to the sensitive flesh. Matthew shivered and let his hands fall to Ivan's arms as his hands rested on the younger mans hips.

“Nyet. Have bath afterwards. Need have reason. Make Matvey messy and sore first. They relax in bath,” Matthew giggled softly, moving his hands to Ivan's face and leading him to bend down and kiss him softly. “Matvey,” He murmured before kissing him again. The corner of Matthew's mouth twitched up in a grin and he moved Ivan hands yet again back around his back to the small of his back.

“You're not going to get anything done without undoing some more buttons Mister Braginski,” Ivan hummed, undoing a few more buttons; just enough to allow his hand to slip beneath the dress and rested on the curve of his arse for a moment before nudging his fingers been the blondes fleshy globes. Matthew gasped softly and pushed at Ivan's arms. Ivan chuckled but did as Matthew silently requested, withdrawing his hands from the back of Matthew's dress and returned to the buttons. Within a few minutes the dress was sliding down Matthew's slim hips and to the floor, leaving him in only his underwear and the lace garter around his thigh. Matthew shifted from one foot to the other as Ivan ran his gaze down his body and he blushed softly. Ivan cursed softly before pulling him in tight, kissing him hard. Matthew whined softly but opened his mouth to Ivan's probing tongue. Ivan's hands made their way down to the backs of his thighs where he lifted the blonde up, before dropping him back to the bed. Matthew reached out as Ivan towered over him and wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. Ivan pulled away, leaving Matthew gasping for breath and kissed down his jaw line, down to his neck.

“Vhat vant, Missus Braginski?” He asked.

“You, just you,” Matthew responded instantly. “I want you to be with me forever. I don't want to go to my parents, I don't want to go back to the States. I just want to be with you!”

“Da, I know. Don't.. don't vorry Matvey. Let's not talk about that. Let enjoy wedding night. Only happen once,”

“Okay. Okay,” He said quietly, looking at the older man.

“Now, vhat I'm do with Matvey,” He stated. He lowered his head again, kissing Matthew's clavicle before moving lower, brushing his lips against Matthew's chest, stopping at his nipple. He flicked his tongue against the bump of hardening flesh, making it pebble against it before bringing his teeth into play. Matthew whimpered and brought his hands to Ivan's hair, his hold tightening as Ivan moved to the other nipple and repeating the action. Matthew moaned quietly, his back arching slightly, pushing his chest against Ivan's mouth. The older man bit down and Matthew yelped even as Ivan lapped at the bite.

“D-don't bite me... it hurts,” Matthew complained gently as Ivan pulled away and sat back, looking down at Matthew. His eyes met Matthew's for a moment before they moved down to his mouth; lips bitten and full, to his neck; slender and pale against the dark pearls that hung around his neck. He looked over his chest, down to his hips. He licked his lips. “I..”

“Matvey, I am going to eat you up,” He placed a hand on Matthew's knee, thumb rubbing over the patella before he pushed himself off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm be back shortly,” Ivan replied before leaving the bedroom entirely and sliding the door shut behind him. Matthew listened but couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door. Minutes passed by and Ivan still didn't return so Matthew wiggled to the end of the bed and sat off the end. The more time passed the more figity Matthew became. He leaned back on his hand and crossed his legs, getting more and more impatient.

“Ivan?” He called but received no response back. He brought his hand down to his lap, brushing his fingertips against his half hard cock. He worried at his lip as he closed his eyes, tipping his head back, his breath picking up. The door slid open against but Matthew ignored it, enjoying the small amount of friction that he allowed.

“Mmm. Matvey, did you get lonely?” The blonde brought his head up and opened his eyes, staring back at Ivan.

“Oh, so lonely,” He murmured as he moved, pushing himself to his feet and walking up to Ivan, hips swaying.

“Da? I'm sorry. I leave you to get this,” He twirled a small bottle in his hand. “Come in handy, yes?” Matthew reached out and took the bottle from him before slipping by him and going out into the sitting area. “Vhere are you going?” Matthew hummed in response.

“Hmm. I'm not sure,” He walked over to the large window and pressed his hands against the glass. He looked over his shoulder at Ivan before returning his gaze outward. “Isn't it lovely?”

“Da...” Ivan walked up behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around his naked frame. “Are you not cold?”

“With a furnace standing behind me to keep me warm? Of course not,” Matthew giggled and Ivan's grip around him tightened protectively. Matthew moved Ivan's hands so he could wiggle around in his hold and looked up at him, back against the glass. “You know, you're supposed to take this off me,” He motioned to the garter around his thigh. The corner of Ivan's mouth turned up as he grinned.

“I know that. I have all night to take it off you,” He brought his hand down to fondle Matthew and the blonde moan softly. “I vant to take time tonight. Make tonight one you never forget, okay?” He asked, murmuring the words into Matthew's ear.

“I don't think I will ever forget today Ivan. Today is our wedding day,” He teased gently. “Come, lets go back to bed,” Ivan brought his hand up and rested it against Matthew's cheek before winding his fingers into blonde locks. He tugged carefully and Matthew tilted his head upwards.

“Maybe I vant against window?” He said after a moment in a somewhat questioning tone.

“Maybe I want to lay back and have you between my thighs?” The blondes cheeks reddened with his honesty.

“Hmm, I think I do this. Come. Up,” His hands found their way to Matthew's hips and he hauled the blonde up into his arms and Matthew slipped his arms around Ivan's neck as the ash-blonde man carried him back into the bedroom. He deposited Matthew onto the bed before climbing after him and pressing their lips together. Ivan's tongue darted out, poking at Matthew's lips, seeking entrance. A moment later he was licking into Matthew's mouth, groaning softly as he pushed their groins together and ran his tongue over Matthew teeth before stroking their tongues together. Matthew pulled at the lapels of his suit jacket and he pulls back slightly, Matthew leaned up, following Ivan and reconnecting their lips even as the other man shucked out of his coat. Matthew fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt before he just started pulling at the thin fabric. Ivan chuckled against his lips before pushing him down, palm to his chest before he began undoing the buttons of his shirt with his other hand. “So impatient,” Ivan mocked even though he felt the same way.

“I just...”

“I know Matvey. This remind me of first time. You agree?” Matthew nodded before flickering his gaze to Ivan's belt and the bulge of his cock in his slacks. “Da, da I know. You vant these off too? Don't worry. I'm take them off too. I'm take care of you,” Ivan got off the bed and removed his slacks, standing there in his boxers for a moment.

“Take them off too,” Matthew motioned to Ivan's boxers. Ivan rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, as if the words annoyed him and shucked out of his boxers as well. Matthew's eyes moved to Ivan's cock, half hard before looking up at Ivan's face. He shook the bottle in his hands. He licked his lips and Ivan moved over him, grabbing the bottle from Matthew's hand.

“Now who is over dressed?” Ivan asked, nudging at Matthew's panties with the bottom of the bottle.

“Well, maybe you should take them off me,”

“Da, but Matvey looks so pretty in them. I think you should wear them all the time. Nice, pretty ones with lace and bows,” Matthew blushed softly.

“Hmm. You'll have to go and buy some for me,” Ivan made a non-committal noise before pulling the others underwear down and off his legs, tossing them behind him. He ran his fingertips along Matthew's cock, thumbing at the head. Matthew gasped, his body jolting. Ivan chuckled low in his throat, reaching down slightly lower to brush his fingers along the blondes balls for a moment before withdrawing his hand. Matthew whimpered softly as he reached up, grabbing Ivan by his ears and pulling him down. “I'm not sure how much long I can wait,” He complained.

“I'm get Matvey off, maybe he relax,” Ivan said, hand returning to Matthew's cock and he wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft of flesh. Matthew whimpered, gasping as Ivan moved his hand quickly over him, he pressed his face to Matthew's neck. He kissed and licked at the blondes neck and the volume of his gasping moans increased. “Is Matvey close?” He murmured into the others ear.

“Ah, Nnn. Ivan!” He moaned, pushing his hips against Ivan's hand. “N-not like this!”

“Oh?” Ivan stopped his hands movements and looked at Matthew. “Vhy not? You are close, no?”

“I..I want—Just—please,”

“What want?”

“Ivan, stop it, just—just.. don't make me beg..” He pouted, tugging Ivan down.

“Beg?” Ivan asked. Matthew worried at his lip.

“Please...I want...make..love with me,” His cheeks darkened and he licked at his bitten lip. “To me,” Ivan smiled softly at him.

“Okay. I'm do that,” Ivan told him before leaning down to peck Matthew on the lips. “I'm make Matvey feel perfect. So good,” He picked up the bottle of lubricant pouring some of the liquid into his palm. He rubbed his fingertips against his palm, spreading it around and over his fingers. He used his other hand to spread Matthew's legs apart further before before running his hand before he ran his fingers between the fleshy globes of Matthew's ass, slipping between them. Matthew breath hitched as Ivan brushed his fingers against his entrance, pushing his fingertip into the indent of flesh. Matthew worried his lip, a small gasp leaving his lip at the action and brought his legs together. Ivan slapped his knee and pulled them apart again. “Matvey, relax! You are too tight,” He wiggled the finger he had inside Matthew. Matthew whimpered, pulling Ivan closer to him as he shifted more onto his side but put a hand behind his thigh to keep his legs parted for Ivan. Ivan worked the finger into Matthew until it went in without any issues before adding a second finger. Matthew grip tightened on his thigh and he pressed his face into his arm. “You okay?” Ivan asked, crooking his fingers.

“Naaa! Yes. I'm.. I'm okay. It..Sometimes I forget that you have big fingers,”

“Not all I have that is big,” Ivan teased.

“Nnnn,” Matthew groaned and bit at his lip again as Ivan dragged his fingers out of Matthew's body and pushed in three. “Oh,” Matthew breathed out and the grip on his leg slackened, causing his leg to drop. Ivan withdrew his fingers, earning a whimpering groan from Matthew and moved so that he was between Matthew's legs, resting them against the outside of his own folded thighs. He slicked up his fingers again with more lubricant before pressing them back into the blondes body. “Christ,” Matthew breathed as Ivan spread his fingers, crooking them. Ivan grinned, licking his lips as he repeated the action, relishing in the little noises Matthew made with each action. He hunched his back over, leaning down and taking Matthew into his mouth and pressing his fingers in. “Ah, fuck!” Matthew cried, back arching, fingers grasping at the bedding. “Fuck, fuck!” He cursed. Ivan pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit, lapping up the pre-cum dripping there. “Ivan—I—,” He moaned loudly, coming into Ivan's mouth. Ivan pulled back, licking his lips as Matthew shuddered, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Ivan lifted his head and stilling his hand. “—on, come here,” Ivan moved, Matthew's hands coming up to his head, running though Ivan's hair as he pulled him closer for a kiss. “Love you, so much,” He murmured.

“Mmm, Love Matvey too,” He said against the blondes lips before dipping his tongue into the younger mans mouth. Matthew moaned into his mouth and moved his arms, wrapping them around Ivan's neck. The older man pulled away and pressed his face into Matthew neck, withdrawing his fingers from the blondes body, wiping them on the blanket before wrapping his arms around the other mans waist; hugging him tightly. “So good. So perfect,” He muttered, his erection hot against Matthew's hip. Matthew mewled in response, his breath puffing against Ivan's ear.

“Need a breath?” Matthew teased and Ivan grunted in response, pushing himself up onto his knees.

“Nyet. I'm good. I'm just enjoying Matvey. Why?”

“Oh, well I'm just curious,”

“Of vhat?”

“About why you're not, you know, doing what you said you would,”

“Oh? And what is that?”

 “Well, I seem to remember someone saying they were going to make love with me,” Ivan hummed for a moment.

“In rush? Got all night Matvey,” Matthew shook his head.

“Not in a rush, but...I... I've just got this ache, you know?” He blushed shyly and turned his face away from Ivan.

“Matvey? What mean?” He stumbled to get the words out as he leaned down, pressing their forehead together. Matthew reached down between them and brush his fingers against the head of Ivan's cock. The older mans breathed hitched and he pressed his body forward into Matthew's awaiting grip.

“I think you should take this—,” His fingers squeezed and Ivan grunted at the action. “And put it to good use, wouldn't you agree?”

“Nnn. Da. Of course. I do vhat you say,” He shifted Matthew's legs, pulling him closer, hands fumbling for the discarded bottle of lube from the bed and poured some into his hand before spreading it out over his erection. Matthew wiggled his arse against Ivan thighs and Ivan parted his cheeks, his finger pressing teasingly into his body.

“C-come on,” Matthew groaned, shifting again.

“Da, da. Anything for my жена,”

“Yeah?”

“Da,” He responded, pressing slowly into Matthew's body. Matthew whined, hands reaching out, fingers clawing at Ivan as his body stretched to accommodate Ivan's size. Ivan paused as the head of his cock disappeared into Matthew. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah. It's okay,” Ivan nodded and slowly began to push further into Matthew's warm body.

“Still so tight Matvey,” He murmured lovingly as he moved his hands to rest on the younger mans hips. Once Ivan's hips were flushed with Matthew's backside. He gripped the fleshy globes near his hand before slapping them lightly. Matthew groaned softly, his legs flexing slightly. “Okay?” Ivan asked again.

“Mmm, yes,” Matthew closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant high running though his system, excitement pooling in his stomach. Ivan moved in small, short thrusts of his hips, grunting softly with each movement. “Oh..Nmm,”

“Feel nice?”

“Yeah,” Matthew replied as he wiggled a hand down his chest, pinching at his nipples before moving to his cock. He whimpered softly at the touch, over sensitive from the earlier stimulation. He wasn't hard, or even half hard at this point but he enjoyed the shock it sent racing up his spine with each touch. Ivan licked his lips as he watched the smaller man touch himself. He moved his body harder, faster against Matthew and earned himself a strangled moan for his efforts. Matthew let his hand drop away from his cock and reached up for Ivan once again. Ivan dipped his head down and kissed him as he brought his hand from Matthew's hip to his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Matthew let out another whine, squeezing his eyes shut. “Ivan, it's.. I'm...”

“Da. I'm know but you like it,” Matthew didn't respond verbally, but slowly under the duel stimulation, blood began to fill his cock as arousal flooded his body. “Hm, good boy,” Ivan murmured. Matthew blushed, grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, feeling pleased. “Fuck Matvey, you like words?” He growled, his slapping against Matthew's tightly. “So tight for me,”

“Isn't—isn't that a good thing?”

Yes, no. Feel good but not good for stamina,” Matthew giggled and pulled him down for a kiss.

“You can come as many times as you want,” Ivan groaned, his hips slapping harder against Matthew's backside.

“Don't say things like that,” He slammed his hips again before pulling away from Matthew completely and wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, trying to starve off his impending orgasm. “I'm not reactive as you think. It take me time to..nn, you know,” He pressed into Matthew again, earning a moan and a whimper from the blonde. “Fuck, Matvey, love you,” He hissed out. He grabbed Matthew's hips and lifted him up as he shifted his legs and sat Matthew in his lap. Matthew moved his own legs to either side of Ivan's hips and he shook his rear end slightly, licking his lips as Ivan pressed just the much deeper into him. Matthew tilted his face up towards Ivan and repeated the action. A sharp gasp left him as Ivan's cock brushed over his prostate.

“Oh, Christ,” He breathed out, nails biting into his palm. “Fuck,” Ivan leaned back slightly on his hands and rolled his hips upwards repeatedly, fucking Matthew in a slow but steady pace. He placed a hand on the small of Matthew's back while his other hand fitted back around his cock. “Fuck,” Matthew repeated and moved his own hips against Ivan's, lifting his body up before dropping back down. “Ah!” He cried out again, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

“Matvey,” Ivan asked, rubbing his thumb along the head of Matthew's cock. “Matvey, come, yes?” Matthew shook his head wildly back and forth even as his breath came out faster, his movement got sloppier and his body twitched around Ivan. “Be good boy and come for me?” He asked, pressing his face into Matthew's neck. “Such good boy,” Ivan mouthed against Matthew's collar.

“Nnn, god, Ivan, fuck!” Matthew cried out, cumming over Ivan's hand, whining and moaning as Ivan fucked him though his second orgasm that night. Ivan bit down against the flesh before his mouth as his own orgasm ripped though him. Matthew whimpered as Ivan released his shoulder, jaw unlocking and the older man slumped down against Matthew. “You've got to stop that,” Matthew complained once their ragged breathing hand slowed and evened out somewhat.

“Sorry. It's just a reaction I have. I'm always wanting to leave marks on Matvey. Show people Matvey belongs to someone,”

“You have something that shows I belong to someone now,” He pushed at Ivan's side with his hand and the older man picked him up slightly, his flaccid cock slipping out of Matthew as he laid them down. Matthew shivered and let out a long sigh before setting his hand against Ivan's chest, turning slightly to face him. His ring was hot against Ivan's sweat dampened skin.

“Da,” He took Matthew's hand in his own and pressed the blonde's ring to his lips. “I forget. I shouldn't. Matvey is all mine now. My perfect wife,”

“Da,” He turned over again, his back pressed to Ivan's chest and tugged Ivan's arm over his hip. Ivan wrapped both his arms around Matthew's waist and held him close. “I love you Matthew,” Ivan said quietly, pressing his face into Matthew's shoulder.

“Ivan, I love you too,” He responded softly, placing his hand atop of Ivan's. “Why are you..” He turned around to face the older man. “What's wrong?” Ivan shook his head, pressing a kiss to Matthew's forehead as he brushed his hair back.

“Is nothing. Sleep Matvey. Then I'm clean you up and fuck you again,” Matthew squeaked at the possessive hand that wrapped around him and the tone in the older mans voice. “Sleep,” Matthew's eyes drooped down even though he didn't want to sleep, his eyes closed slowly and he drifted off, Ivan's fingers carding though his fingers as he did.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Mmm, Ivan?” Matthew asked sleepily, shifting back against the older man.

“Da, Matvey?” Ivan responded, voice rough with sleep.

“What time is it? Have I been asleep for very long?”

“It's about midnight. Hour or so,”

“Did you get any sleep?”

“Nyet. Not need sleep,”

“Everyone needs sleep,”

“I'm sleep vhen I'm dead,” Matthew froze.

“Don't say things like that!” He whined, biting his lip as he gripped Ivan's hand.

“Okay. Okay. I'm watch Matvey. Keep safe,”

“I'm safe Ivan. Why are you so worried? Nothings going to happen,”

“Da,”

“Let's not talk about stuff like that any more,”

“Okay,”

“Now,” He said, amusement seeping into his tone. “I seem to remember being told someone was going to fuck me after I woke up?”

“Mmm,” Ivan hummed softly behind him, not giving him a real response.

“That's not a proper response,” Ivan's 'proper response' it seemed was to lightly push Matthew onto his stomach, lifting his hips up. Matthew pressed his face into the pillow, his arms slack by his side. He pressed a finger into Matthew. It slid in with little resistance, but Matthew whimpered at the action anyways.

“Okay?” Ivan asked softly.

“Y-yeah. Just.. a bit sore from earlier,” Ivan made a noise of understanding, pulling his hand away from Matthew before fumbling around behind him. After a moment of searching, he produced the lube from earlier and pour some over his fingers before pushing two back into Matthew.

“Hnn,” Matthew moaned quietly, let his weight drop. Ivan pressed up on his hip, keeping his arse raised as he fingered him open again. “I-Ivan, don't... I'm already—,”

“Already vhat?”

“I'm.. I'm already loose from earlier, there really isn't a need for..for that again,” He grumbled, embarrassed, into the pillow his face was pushed into. Ivan chuckled.

“I know,” He pressed a hand to the small of Matthew's back and took his cock in his other hand, guiding himself into Matthew, slowly pressing into him.

“Ugh, Christ!” Matthew cursed as Ivan pressed his hips flush with Matthew's ass in one movement.

“Okay?” Ivan asked, amused.

“Yes, I'm kinda, I just. You're not exactly small and that's a lot to just push in,” Ivan laughed softly, hips twitching forward. He brought his hands to rest on the curve of Matthew's hips.

“Vell, you said you were ready Matvey,”

“Yeah, for slow,” A shiver ran down his back and he tensed up for a moment. Ivan growled.

“Do that on purpose?” He asked, voice low. Matthew hummed in response but didn't say anything and Ivan brought his hand down lightly against Matthew's ass, causing the younger man to yelp slightly.

“No,” Matthew grumbled into the pillow. Ivan huffed out a laugh and began rolling his hips, thrusting into Matthew in small, measured movements until the blonde was panting harshly and grasping the bedding tightly in his hands. “Fu—Ivan, harder,  _please,”_ Matthew begged softly, pushing back against Ivan's thrusts, his butt slapping against Ivan's hips. He wiggled a hand beneath him and wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing and stroking along the thickening flesh in his hand. “God, Ivan,  _want, I want—,”_ Ivan leaned down, covering Matthew's back and boxing him into place.

“Vhat, vant. What you want?”

“ _Harder!_ ” Ivan snorted.

“Da, da. Be good boy then,” Matthew let out an aggravated sigh but squeezed his remaining free hand into the blankets harder. He bucked back and groaned as the slightly different angle, the head of Ivan's dick brushing against his prostate. His other hand squeezed around his cock as his body squeezed around Ivan's. “Good boy,” Ivan choked out, moving his hand to cover Matthew's free one. “So good, my good boy,” Ivan huffed out.

“Fuck, Ivan, I'm so close, don't stop,” Matthew begged. Ivan licked his lips, fingers slotting between Matthew's free hand before he squeezed reassuringly. He bent his head down, his mouth by Matthew's ear.

“Come for me Matvey,” He murmured, voice thick before pressing his head down against Matthew's shoulder. “Come, Matvey,” Matthew's fingers tightened against Ivan's and the hand around his cock sped up slightly, thumb slipping over the head and underside. He bit his teeth down against his bottom lip as he tried to stifle a moan as he found himself cumming, spilling into his hand, moaning and gasping. Ivan groaned, low and deep against his shoulder, fucking him though his own orgasm as Ivan chased his own, filling Matthew with cum, hips stuttering. Ivan stilled after a few moments, forehead pressed to Matthew's shoulder, breathing hard. After a few minutes had passed, Ivan pushed up and rolled to his side, pulling out of Matthew earning a groan from both men. Matthew kept his face pressed into the pillow he way laying again. “Okay Matvey?” Ivan asked softly, concerned when the younger man didn't move. Matthew let out a feeble moan before lifting his head, turning towards Ivan with a small smile on his lips.

“Da, I'm okay. Just...Mmm. I feel like jelly,” Ivan chuckled.

“Another nap?” Ivan teased, running a hand along Matthew's spine. Matthew groaned.

“My hips ache and I'm pretty sure in the morning I'm going to have bruises shaped like your fingers,” Ivan grinned at him, pleased. Ivan leaned over and pressed a soft, gentle kiss against Matthew's lips.

“Good,” He crooned. “Now sleep. Ve wake up in morning and meet with Papa and go for lunch,”

“Mmm, yeah?” Matthew asked even as his eyes drifted closed.

“Yeah,”

“Good. Love you,” Ivan pulled the blonde close and pressed Matthew to his chest, resting his head on the crown of Matthew's head.

“Я люблю тебя,” He pressed a kiss to the top of Matthew's head. “Sleep,” Matthew made a non-committal noise and nuzzled back against Ivan. Ivan brushed his fingers against Matthew's bare shoulder as the younger man drifted off to sleep. Ivan bent his head down and kissed the top of his head again. “Goodnight Matvey,” He murmured, holding the blonde tight as he let his own eyes close, heavy with sleep, slowly drifting off.  

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew woke up, feeling overheated and sore. He rolled away from his furnace of a husband and onto his back where he groaned. He hurt all over. His legs, his back and hips. Ivan didn't stir even as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned before glancing down at his leg, the lace of the garter on his thigh leaving patterns on his skin. He peeled it down his thigh and tossed it out of sight. He thought afterwards that Ivan might have liked to remove it but it itched against his skin like crazy. He yawned again and rolled over again, back against Ivan pressing a kiss to Ivan's shoulder. The older man curled an arm around his shoulder.

“Mmm, Matvey, sleep more,” Ivan murmured sleepily, eyes remaining close.

“No, I should get up. I'm just going to feel worse,” He muttered back. Ivan grip tightened on Matthew shoulder.

“Nyet, sleep Matvey,” He wrapped his other arm around Matthew and pulled him into a tight embrace. Matthew wiggled against him, laughing softly.

“Okay, okay. I'll stay for a while longer,” Matthew nuzzled his cheek against Ivan's chest and sighed contently.

He was half asleep when a knock echoed though the room.

“Ivan, someone is at the door,” He murmured sleepily. Ivan shifted under him and murmured something in Russian, voice low. “Ivan,”

“Go, answer,” He murmured, accent thick. “I'm get up in minute,” Matthew begrudgingly pushed himself off Ivan and to the end of the bed. Another knock echoed.

“Did we order something from room service?”

“Nyet,”

“Was Papa coming up to us this morning or were we going down when we were ready?”

“Vhen ready,”

“Oh. I wonder if it is housekeeping or something then,”

“Not know,” The knocking seemed to get more insistent. Matthew pushed himself from the bed with a groan, fingers massaging into his hip. He pulled at one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders and over his body to cover himself, holding it closed with one hand and freed up his other.

“I should have made you do this,” Matthew complained, even as he walked out of the room and though the sitting room. When he walked out to the main exit he looked though the little peep hole. There was a man standing there with a hat on, with the logo of the hotel, the short beak tilted down enough to hide his face from view. Matthew unlocked the door and peeked his head out. “Can, can I help you?”

“Yes, sorry to bother you sir but are you alone?” Matthew raised a brow at the question. “Sir?”

“Oh. Um, no. My husband is here with me,” The man cursed under his breath.

“Would you mind stepping out of the room please?”

“W-why?”

“I just need you to step out of the room,”

“Oh. O-okay. I want to dress first is that's okay?”

“Yes. That's fine,” He said after a moment of hesitation. Matthew thanked the man before closing the door and locking it again. He moved back to the bedroom.

“Who at door?” Ivan asked as the blonde walked into the room and began looking for clothing.

“Bellhop I think,”

“What he vant,”

“He asked if I was alone and I said no, then he asked me to step out of the room but I'm not going out there naked wrapped in blanket,” Ivan looked over at him, grin pulling at his lips.

“Come. Ignore him. Have present for you,”

“A present?” Matthew asked.

“Da,” He moved his hand under the blanket that was covering him and wrapped his hand around his cock. “Big present,” Matthew flushed, excitement running though him. He pressed his lips together, trying to stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

“But what about the—,”

“Come. Ignore him. Come here,” Matthew let the blanket drop to the floor and crawled into bed with Ivan who shoved the blanket down. He reached out and pulled Matthew on top of him. He wiggled a finger between Matthew's butt cheeks before pressing it into him. “Hmm, Still wet for before,” Ivan murmured. Matthew sat up, thighs pressing into the outside of Ivan's and licked his lips. Ivan withdrew his fingers and held himself still as Matthew lowered himself down, slowly allowing Ivan's cock to press into him. He paused once he was pressed against Ivan's hips and let out the breath he was holding.

“That—ahh! That guy is still—,” Matthew cried out, fingers grasping for purchase as Ivan moved his hips up in quick rapid succession.

“ебать,” Ivan growled out, not slowing his pace.

“I-Ivan, Christ,” Matthew gasped out, trying to match with the older mans movements but unfortunately not responding fast enough. He could hear rapid, faint knocking from afar. “Ivan, that guy—,”

“Not vorry,” Ivan growled, pausing in his movements for a moment, reaching out to grab Matthew by the hips. “Not allowed in unless we let,” He grunted before continuing his brutal pace from before. After a few thrusts he moved a hand to Matthew's cock and began to jerk him off, slightly out of sync. “Matvey, so beautiful, my perfect wife,” He cooed, thumbing at the head of Matthew's cock, the blonde gasping, head thrown back.

“Oh, fuck, I'm, I'm not going to last like this Ivan,” He breathed out, body shuddering.

“Matvey not, not have to wait. Come. Let me hear you,” His body shifted somewhat. “Come for me,” His hand tightened slightly over Matthew's cock as his own brushed against Matthew prostate with every thrust. Matthew didn't look at him, his head still tilted back. “Matvey, touch yourself,” Matthew did as he was told, bringing a hand to his chest and brushing his fingers against a nipple. Ivan groaned, watching Matthew with half-lidded eyes. “Love Matvey. Ебать, глядя на вас, я так сильно тебя люблю,” A shiver ran though Matthew as he pinched his nipple hard between his finger, gasping, groaning as he moved his hips against Ivan's hand and his cock as fast as he could.

“Oh, yes, fuck, fuck me,  _please,_ ” He begged, nearly sobbing as Ivan slammed into him. Seconds later he was a whimpering mess, covering Ivan's hand in come. He fell forward onto Ivan, face pressed into the curve of his neck, his body jolting as the older man continued to fuck him. He whined and whimpered, oversensitive. He gripped Ivan with his fingers digging into his shoulder. Ivan's hand fell from his softened cock and moved to rest them back on Matthew's slender hips. “Fuck, Ivan, please,” He begged again. “I'm good boy right?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Ivan's clavicle. Another whimper left Matthew as Ivan came into his body with a loud grunt. He panted loudly against the crown of Matthew's head. He brought his hand up to cup Matthew's head, kissing his head.

“Of course Matvey is good boy,” He murmured to the blonde. “He's _my_ good boy,” Matthew snuggled up to Ivan, sighing contently. At that moment, he became aware of a sharp, consistent banging before something beeped. Ivan seemed to hear it as well and he pulled them upright, his back against the headboard of the bed and pulled the blanket up over their waists. He pressed small, sweet kisses to Matthew's lips and pressed their foreheads together. “Matvey is my good boy and he must remember that da?”

“Da,” Matthew responded. Ivan's arms tightened around his waist before he shifted the blonde slightly, pulling out of his body and setting him around his lap. Matthew whimpered softly at the action, clutched to Ivan.

“I'm not run away this time,” Matthew raised his head to look at Ivan.

“What are you—,” There was a click behind them and Matthew froze.

“ _Surprise,_ ” Matthew's eyes widened, and the voice caused him to turn towards the other person. “Sorry, I've got a little warrant here so ya'll need to come with me,” Ivan pulled the blankets up higher to cover more of Matthew up and hide him away from the others now in the room.

“Why are you here?” Matthew whispered. “Why are you ruining my  _life?!”_

“Mattie, I—I'm doing my job!”

“Go to hell Alfred!” Matthew spat out, clutching Ivan.

“Sir?” Alfred turned to man next to him, shaking his head.

“Stand down. Just, wait in the other room. Let me speak with my brother. It's only Braginski we're after. I don't want anyone hurt,” The other man nodded and Alfred turned back to the bed, lowering his pistol to his side. “Mattie, come on, I'm going to take you to the hospital and he's going to be taken into custody and have him expedited to the US.,”

“No. I'm not going anywhere Alfred. I'm not even dressed. And he's sure as hell not going to the US. What is he being charged with? Rape? Kidnapping? We've talked about this. Ivan never kidnapped me and he  _did not_ _rape me._ If he is going anywhere it would be home to Russia,”

“No, the charges are already pressed against him so he's going to the US first,” Matthew wiggled against Ivan, turning more so that his back was against Ivan's chest and he let the blanket fall back to his hips.

 

“Alfred. Aren't there laws about haboring fugitives and the like?”

 

“Well—,”

“Because I'm sure they're is. And I've been hiding him this entire time. And Papa and father have known most of the time too. Are you going to arrest us as well?”

“Well, no but—,”

“There is nothing 'well, no' about it! Come on Alfred. Arrest us. I'm not going anywhere without my husband. So if you're going to arrest him you have to arrest me as well,” Alfred choked.

“ _What?!_ ”

“My husband, Ivan. Why do you think I'm here?” Matthew motioned to the room around him. “Why do you think we're here. Why do you think Papa and Father are here?”

“Dad is here? What the fuck..” He pressed his fingers to his forehead. “Just, get up Mattie. Come on,” He walk to up to them on the bed and grabbed Matthew's arm. “Come on Mattie,” Matthew glanced at Ivan and he quickly pressed their lips together, bring his hands up to rest against Ivan's face.

“I love you. Я люблю тебя! Если вы получаете шанс управлять, просто делайте это. Хорошо? (I love you. If you get a chance to run, just do it. Okay?)” Ivan shook his head.

“Нет, не в этот раз. Я не собираюсь оставить вас в покое,(No, not this time. I'm not going to leave you alone)”

“Ivan, I don't care, we'll...we'll figure something out,” He pressed their lips together, even as Alfred pulled him away.

“Call, Ludwig. Maybe he help,” Matthew nodded, pulling the blanket with him, less he be completely naked.

“Okay, I will,” He followed Alfred's tug, turning to his slightly older brother. “Can.. can I get dressed at least?” He asked, eyes downcast.

“Yeah, of course Mattie,”

“And Ivan too I hope?” Alfred looked towards Ivan where he had just started to move out of the bed. The remaining sheets that were covering him fell away and left him naked. He turned towards Matthew and Alfred.

“Jesus yes, that's fine,” Alfred cursed, turning his gaze away and back to Matthew, watching his brother dress. Matthew groaned lightly, drawing both of the other two males attention to him.

“Vhat wrong Matvey?” Ivan asked before Alfred had a chance.

“N-nothing, I..just...” He brought a hand between his legs, wiping up some of the cum running down his thigh. He held up his wet fingers to show Ivan, who growled.

“Ugh, Matthew, put some clothes on. You can shower later,” Alfred ignored the bruises that dotted along Matthew skin and Matthew continued to dress. When he was finished Matthew tossed Ivan a pair of pants and a shirt from their overnight bag along with a pair of boxers.

“Thank you, Matvey,” Ivan murmured. He dressed quickly. Alfred pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the pocket on his belt and Ivan turned his back to him, hands behind his back, resigned.

“Al, Al please, don't do this,”

“Mattie, I have to,”

“Can't.. can you just... can't you cuff us together?” He looked at Alfred, tears pooling in his eyes. “I promise, we won't go anywhere,”

“I'm not supposed to Mattie,”

“Alfred,” He worried at his lip and reached out, touching Alfred's hand with his own.

“Fine. For now,” He took Matthew hand in his own and closed the cold metal cuff around his wrist before grabbing Ivan's and doing the same.

“Thank you,” Ivan grunted out, pressing his fingers to Matthew's before they linked their fingers together.

“Why am I arresting you Matthew?”

“Harboring a fugitive?”

“I really wish I wasn't,”

“It's your job, isn't it?” Alfred narrowed his eyes as he took Matthew by the arm and tugged the pair along behind him.

“Hey! You guys, rooms yours. See if you can find anything,” The two men standing in around the kitchenette nodded, picking up large metal cases and heading past them, into the bedroom. There was three more men dressed in suits waiting outside the door. The larger of the trio wrapped his hand around Ivan's forearm but the Ivan did not respond other than his grip tightening on Matthew's hand. Alfred let them downstairs and into a car that was waiting. There was a woman sitting in the drivers seat and Alfred opened the back door. Matthew bent his head down and slid in, Ivan following behind him. “Should buckle up Mattie,” Alfred told him before opening and sliding into the front passenger side door. “Let's get going,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	15. Chapter 15

“So. Gonna play nice this time Commie?”

“Da,”

“What?”

“I say, yes,” Alfred raised a brow and Ivan looked down at his hands, chained to the table.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Not know you own language? I say yes, going to play nice. Actually, not going to play anything,”

“So that's your game huh? Playing nice until you get your chance?” Alfred sneered but Ivan just sat there, calm and collected. He stared back at the blonde stonily. Alfred's annoyance rose. He slammed his hand down against the table between them and snarled. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you think you've hurt Matthew enough? Why did you kidnap my brother again?”

“I did not kidnap anyone. Matvey came willingly to France to meet with me. Ask your father,”

“Ask my fa-What the hell does Dad have to do with it?”

“Papa Francis is who I refer to. He get plane tickets, set up meeting. Blind date. Matvey could leave any time,”

“Did he know that?”

“Of course. Matvey loves me. He not vant to leave. Now I vant to vait for lawyer so I shut up now,”

“Don't fucking give me that! Spill! My father would never have sent Matthew to meet with you! Stop sprouting bullshit!” Ivan shrugged but didn't say anything more. Alfred continued to badger him with questions, trying to gloat him into speaking, to get some sort of response from him but he stayed where he was still as could be. Alfred was pulling out his hair in anger.

“Go see Matvey. He tell you,” Alfred's eyes narrowed but he took the seat across from Ivan before crossing his arms. He glared at Ivan for some time. “Not go see little brother?” Ivan asked softly, eyes staring down at his hands.

“No. He's with his lawyer,” Alfred sulked. There was a tapping noise behind him and Alfred stood up. “Don't go anywhere,” Alfred laughed loudly as he left the room, the lock clicking loudly as the door shut. Ivan let out a heavy sigh and linked his fingers together on the table before lowering his head, pressing his forehead against his hands.

“Fuck,”

~*~*~*~

Ludwig had his arms crossed over his broad chest, sitting in the chair across from Matthew. The smaller blonde was tethered to the table by a cuff around his ankle. Since he had neither Ivan's size nor strength they deemed him not as much of a concern.

“I'm sorry Ludwig. I'm dragging you guys further into this,” Ludwig shook his head.

“Nothing we can do about it now. I will not actually be representing you since...I don't want any issues. Gilbert and myself will most likely..be brought to court as well,” Matthew bit down against his bottom lip and tears started to well up in his eyes.

“I-I'm so sorry!” He looked down at the hands in his lap. “I never meant for this to happen,” Ludwig shook his head.

“It's not your fault Matthew. Ivan was the one that called right? Nothing you could have done. But until my colleague gets here, I am your legal representative. And I would recommend not saying anything of course. The charges you are facing are not all that bad. We could possibly make a deal to get a lesser charge. Or to get out of it completely,”

“I don't want to do anything that would do anything to harm Ivan and put in prison for longer than he needs to be,”

“ As his, wife. You will have rights. You'll be able to visit him any time and have  Conjugal Visitations since the arrest warrant was issued in New York. So you can look at those as a bonus. However that won't be possible if you, yourself are incarcerated as well. Not until you get out and then cleared to visit. I doubt they would put in the same prison as your threat levels are much different, as are the charges. I know you will not like this but I am going to suggest to him that he makes a deal. I'm sure with everything he's being charged with he has room to play for you. Besides. Your brother seems like a man that doesn't want you to go anywhere but home with him, so I can see the charges being dropped,”

“Well.. I can see that too. But I don't want Ivan to make a deal for me,”

“I know that Matthew, but you need to consider how Ivan feels for you. If I were in his position, I would do what I could to keep Gilbert out of prison and if that meant admitting guilt or getting a longer sentence then I would do that. Ivan is devoted to you, regardless of his past, he is utterly devoted to you,”

“That's what worries me,”

~*~*~*~

“I vant deal,” Was the first thing out of Ivan's mouth when Alfred and one of his colleagues entered into the room after leaving him sitting for hours.

“I don't really think you're in a position to demand things like that,” Alfred said with a shrug, tossing a bundle of file folders onto the table. “Sadiq here, is the one that you'll be dealing with. Want your lawyer?” Ivan nodded.

“Da. Please. Probably for the best,” Alfred leaned in and murmured something quietly into Sadiq's ear before turning and leaving the room. Sadiq turned his attention to Ivan.

“So you want to deal, yeah? What makes you think the prosecution wants to make a deal with you?” Ivan was silent for a few moments before he spoke carefully.

“One would think that you would want one to confess guilt rather than going though a lengthy and costly trial,”

“Hmm,” He didn't reply and they said there, glaring at each other. Alfred returned with an older man with brown hair and striking amber eyes. His hair was cut short, he was very well built and he looked oddly familiar.

“Hey! You must be Ivan Braginski, yes?” The man held out his hand but then grinned sheepishly when Ivan lifted his hands about an inch and no further. “Sorry, I forgot!” Ivan looked at him. “Ludwig called me to come and defend you and your wife,” The man turned towards Alfred and Sadiq. “Can I have a few minutes with my client?” The pair nodded and exited the room, moving into the room behind the glass. “Sorry, I'm a bit jet lagged. Not every day I get a call to come to Germany to defend someone,” The man grinned sheepishly. “Oh, now where are my manners. I'm Eduard,”

“Eduard. Okay. We do deal, yes? With prosecution?”

“Well, no. We're going to plead not guilty?” Eduard asked, confused by the question.

“Nyet. I vant to make sure Matvey doesn't go to prison. I don't vant any charges for him,”

“Well, I'm not sure if I can get him completely off the hook—,”

“Vell if you cannot do that then get out!” Ivan yelled, chains rattling as he tried to raise his hands before he let them fall to his lap. “Sorry. I'm just... I don't vant anything to happen to Gilbert or Ludwig either. Or Francis and Arthur. I'm take all blame. Make deal. I'm tell everything. Only when everyone else is safe,”

“I don't think that it will be an issue Gilbert or Ludwig or Matthew's parents. His parents knew you were together somewhere, but they did not know where nor did they actually harbor you. And Gilbert and Ludwig, there is nothing that shows that they actually harbored or concealed you,”

“Good. I figured as much,” Ivan said softly.

“I'll try, for everyone sake involved,” He moved to the door, rapping his knuckles against it before pausing and looking back at Ivan. “I can see what you are trying to do. I can see you've done some bad things, but you have a good heart. I'll do my best to make this work. You'll be transported back to the United States,”

“I know, and thank you,” Ivan told him as the door opened. Eduard nodded and exited the room and the door shut once more before he was once again left in silence.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“...And how to your clients plead?” The judge asked, motioning with his gavel.

“The defence has struck a plea deal with the prosecution, wherein the only person that is to face charges is our main defendant, Ivan Braginski. We motion for all other charges against the others be dropped,” Ivan stared stonily forward, dressed in a slick black suit with a navy blue tie.

“The prosecution has accepted these terms and the charges of harbouring a fugitive against Matthew Williams—,”

“I would like to bring to the attention of the prosecution that defendants are legally married. I would ask you to refer to my client as Matthew Braginski—,”

“Like hell he will!” Alfred, who had been sitting behind Sadiq jumped to his feet.

“Order!” The judge yelled, slamming his gavel down. Alfred glared pointedly at Eduard and Ivan. “I will have order in this court room or you will be removed!” Alfred sat back down in his seat.

 

“I apologize,” Sadiq gritted his teeth. “As I was saying, we have accepted the terms set before us and will be dropping any and all charges of harbouring a fugitive against Matthew Braginski in return for Ivan Braginski's full cooperation,”

“These terms are agreed on both sides?”

“Yes,” Eduard agreed.

“Yes,” Sadiq also agreed.

“Ivan,” Matthew turned towards his husband next to him, eyes wide. “No, no, why would you do this?” He asked, beginning to cry. Ivan brought his hand up to Matthew's face, cupping his cheek in his hand. He brushed away the tears on the others cheek with his thumb.

“Do not cry Matvey, please. I did this for you. не волнуйтесь. Все будет хорошо. Я не запускать этот раз. Вы можете посетить меня, у вас есть право посещать меня, (Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'm not run this time. You can visit me, you have the right to visit me,)”

“That's not the point,” Matthew cried. “I can't be by myself again! You promised!”

“Da. I'm sorry Matvey. I'm can't keep that promise,” He pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Matthew's lips, “We go back to America, I take, fifteen years, kidnapping, five, rape. Drop others. So twenty years, then go back to Russia, face charges there,”

“Ivan, you didn't do any of that! Why would you give in to my brothers bullshit!” Eduard turned his attention to Alfred and Sadiq, whispering to each other.

“I would also like to make a motion to restrict all visitations rights for at least five years,” Sadiq said after a few moments. Matthew's eyes widened as he turned his attention to Alfred, who had resumed sitting in his seat behind Sadiq, a wide grin on his face. Ivan's face twisted in anger and he made a motion to rise from his seat, but Eduard kept a hand on his shoulder, keeping him firmly in place.

“I would make a motion to dismiss such restrictions. It will be hard enough for a newly married couple to be separated, let alone have a five year restriction,”

“Such a restriction shouldn't have any matter if they truly love each—,”

“Alfred, if you do this I will never talk to you again!” The judge slammed his gavel down.

“Enough. Motion denied,” The judge responded, a small amount of anger lacing his voice. Ivan turned his gaze back to Matthew but not before shooting a wide grin to Alfred. “You will be reprimanded to Washington Correctional Facility in the State of New York for a term of twenty years, with a possibility of parole after seven years,”

“Your honour! I had requested that the accused be reprimanded to Sing Sing,”

“And I did not feel that his charges met with the requirements for Supermax. While they are still serious it is in my opinion that Washington would better suit the charges. And before you open your mouth about the murder charges I have reviewed the case as well. The accused is only wanted on the grounds of questioning as far as I can tell in relation to that case in Russia. He has not actually been charged with anything,”

“But—,”

“My decision is final,” He brought his gavel down one final time. Two court officers came out and handcuffed Ivan before leading him away to a holding cell.

“Wait!” Matthew squeaked out, nearly climbing over the table to get around it. “Please,” The officers looked at each other, hesitating. “Thank you,” He murmured before reaching up to Ivan. The older man leaned down, bringing his arms over Matthew's head, to his shoulders before kissing him, soft and gentle.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” He brought his hands down Matthew's back, falling out of the court officers hold and pressed his face against Matthew's abdomen. “Forgive me Matvey,”

“Officers, please regain control of the defendant,” The two men hauled Ivan back up by his arms, raising them over Matthew's head so that he wasn't pulled along. The led Ivan out though a door next to the raised platform the judge was on.

“I'll come see you as soon as I can,” Matthew called as they took Ivan though the door. The ash blonde man looked over his shoulder and nodded before disappearing from sight. The judge looked at Matthew, who was utterly defeated, shoulders slumped, tears in his eyes.

“You are dismissed,” The judge said after a few minutes of silence. Matthew looked at Eduard who looked back at him solemnly. He got up from his seat and moved over to Matthew to console him. He began to lead Matthew out of the courtroom but was stopped at the door by Alfred.

“Come on Mattie, I'll take you home,” He held out his hand to Matthew but Matthew slapped it away.

“Get away from me!” Matthew hissed. Eduard stayed between them and Matthew slipped out of the court room.

“Birdie,” The new voice caused Matthew to look up. “Birdie, are you okay?” Matthew shook his head and walked into the embrace Gilbert offered him.

“Halten ihn von mir bitte,” Matthew stuttered out, Ludwig appeared placed a hand on his back firmly before going to speak with Eduard. After a moment his hand returned to Matthew's back and murmured softly to Gilbert.

“We're going to take you out, okay?” Ludwig murmured quietly. “Meet up with Francis and Arthur. Then we can look into visiting Ivan, okay?” Matthew nodded then realized that he had yet to thank Eduard. He turned to the tall, quiet blonde.

“I'm sorry Eduard. I've been rude. Thank you so much for helping Ivan and I. I know as much as it angers me, this exactly what Ivan wanted you to do,” He held out his hand and shook Eduard's hand. He clasped his other hand atop of Eduard's. “Thank you,”

“It was not a problem to help you. Don't hesitate to call if you are in need of my services. Ludwig has my information. But for now, I must return back to Estonia,” Matthew threw his arms around the man, hugging him tight.

“Thank you again,” Eduard nodded before he backed out gracefully and left. Matthew turned his attention back to Gilbert and Ludwig for a moment before bringing his attention to that of his older brother.

“Mattie, come home with me and I'll—,”

“Get away from me! I don't want you anywhere near me!” Matthew said, near yelling.

“Mattie, come on! I did this for you!”

“No! You did this for yourself, you sick bastard!”

“Matthew,” Ludwig murmured. “Not the place,” Matthew turned from his brother and the two German brothers led him out of the building. Matthew knew regardless of where they went Alfred would follow.

“I just want to go to Papa's. Alfred's going to follow regardless,” Matthew sighed out, resigned. He gave Ludwig directions, as he was in no condition nor mood to drive. But Ludwig had no qualms in driving, even in a place he had not really driven before. Gilbert sat in the back seat with him and made sure he was buckled up in the middle, beside him. Gilbert threaded their fingers together and squeezed reassuringly as Ludwig began to drive.

“Hey, it's alright Birdie. I'm sure you can go visit him soon,”

“My brother wanted to restrict me from visiting him for five years.  _Five years!,”_ He pressed his face into Gilbert's shoulder and started to cry. Gilbert turned his head towards Matthew and brushed his cheek against Matthew's hair and moved his thumb in slow motions along Matthew's palm.

“I know, I know,” He murmured, looking up. He caught Ludwig's gaze in the rear view mirror before Ludwig gaze returned to the road. “Sleep, Birdie. We've already got tickets so we're gonna go to the airport and take you back home. We'll meet up at your parents house,” Matthew nodded against his shoulder, hiccuping.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no idea how the American justice system works.,..


	17. Chapter 17

Matthew didn't remember much of the flight home with his parents, his brother or Ludwig and Gilbert. He remembered curling up in a window seat and staring out one of the windows into the darkened night sky. He watched as the German night line disappeared with the more height they gained in the air. He glanced at Gilbert who was sitting in the middle isle next to Ludwig. Alfred was on the far side of him, making him the furthest away from Matthew he could be. Beside Matthew were his parents—Arthur's head was tilted down onto Francis's shoulder as he slept. How he could fall asleep before take off was beyond him. Matthew returned his gaze to the window and sighed softly as they continued upwards. He slowly drifted off as the skies seem to darken even more. He could hear Alfred complaining from where he was sitting and beside him, his parents were murmuring quietly. With the sounds of their voices along with the soft talking from the others in the cabin, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Gilbert shook Matthew awake once they pulled up in front of Francis' house. “Hey, wake up. Francis is going to cook something nice for you,” Matthew looked up at him, eyes red from crying. He nodded and unbuckled his seat belt before sliding out of the backseat. He looked around.

“Where's Alfred?” He asked quietly. Gilbert scratched his head, a laugh escaping. “What?”

“Well, Ludwig, he's not too fond of your brother so he kind of took a detour coming back from the airport and got your brother lost a bit. I'm sure he'll catch up before too long, but we figured it would give you time alone to speak with your parents without him being around,” Matthew smiled up at Gilbert.

“Thanks,” He murmured before starting up the walkway to the house. Arthur was waiting at the door and ushered them inside, letting them make themselves at home. He locked the door behind them and followed along behind. Matthew had taken a seat in the love seat by himself while Gilbert and Ludwig sat on the couch together across from Matthew.

“Matthew?” Arthur asked softly, sitting down next to the blonde. “Matthew, are you okay?” Matthew shook his head.

“I don't know what I'm going to do,” He mumbled, gazing out the window.

“You will stay here for the time being,” Matthew nodded, turning his gaze towards Arthur.

“Okay, Daddy,” Arthur looked at him, shocked. Matthew had not called him that in years.

“Why don't you go up to your bedroom and go for a nap Matthew?” The blonde nodded and got up from the love seat, exited the living room before turning upstairs and going out of sight. Arthur groaned and rubbed his forehead as he sat down in Matthew's spot.

“Did you gentlemen need a place to stay?” He asked after a few minutes had passed.

“We have a hotel that we've booked before we left Germany,” Ludwig responded.

“You can stay here if you wish. Are you in the States for long?”

“Hmm. We did not get return tickets. Gilbert wanted to be here for Matthew, so however long we are needed, we will be in America,” Arthur blinked up at him.

“I can see why Francis is friends with you. Thank you, both of you,” Gilbert waved a hand at him, embarrassed.

“Birdie's a good friend. Just like Francis. Actually. Where is Francis?”

“He had to go into work unfortunately. Got a call while we were driving so I dropped him off off before coming home. Some sort of crisis or some big wig coming in? I can't remember. I can tell you he did not want to go in, but his Sous-chef was crying, I don't know. Anyways. Did you drop your things off at your hotel already? Why don't you guys go get your things if you did and bring them back here. Like I've said, we've got a few guest rooms you can use. No need in wasting money needlessly,”

“Thank you, we had made a slight detour as well before trying to ditch Alfred. If you don't mind us staying...it would be nice to stay close to Matthew and be able to visit with you and Francis of course,” The two Germans stood up and began to leave. “We will return in a few hours I guess,” Ludwig said softly, offering a hand out to Arthur. The shorter blonde shook his hand and walked them to the door. Green eyes watched as they pair left before returning to the living room. He picked up the phone and made a quick call before heading upstairs to check on Matthew. He opened the door to his bedroom and peeked inside. Matthew was a sniffling, shaking bundle of blankets.

“Matthew?” Arthur said softly. Matthew curled in on himself even more, but Arthur ignored the action and moved into the room and over to the bed where he sat down next to Matthew. He put a palm against what he assumed was Matthew's side before pulling the blanket down some to uncover Matthew's head. His eyes were red and bloodshot, cheeks wet with tears. “Shhh, It's okay Matthew. It will be okay,”

“Dad, I'm all alone again. What am I supposed to do?” He pressed his face back against the pillow. Arthur continued moving his hand along Matthew's side.

“Keep your head up high. Be strong. Do you think Ivan would want you to be like this?” Matthew turned his head towards Arthur before shaking his head.

“N-no,” He sniffled. “He wouldn't,”

“There you go. Need to be strong. You'll be able to visit him soon,” Matthew nodded before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Arthur's middle. Arthur let out a startled noise and froze but hugged him back after a few seconds pause. “There, there now,” He said softly, rubbing at his back. “Now, I've invited Gilbert and Ludwig to stay with us while they're in the States, why don't we whip them up some lunch fort when they get back?”

“Can't Papa do that?” Arthur shook his head.

“He was forced to go in to work today. I think today they had a, what do they call them? A Critic? Some big shot came in and the Sous-chef called him crying,” Matthew let out a little giggle. “If you don't feel like it, I can do it on my own,”

“No, no. I'll help. Papa forbid you from cooking for a reason remember?” He sniffled, but a smile broke out on his face.

“Lets go and maybe you'll learn this time,” He wiped his face off and grinned at his father.

“Righto, Chap,”

~*~*~*~

As the next few days turned to weeks Matthew's moods continued to degrade. He watched out the window listlessly. Francis looked on over him with a heavy sigh.

“Matthieu? Come. Let's go out,” Matthew turned towards his father, eyes hollow and empty. “Up,” Matthew shook his head before looking down at the hands in his lap, fingers playing with his wedding band, spinning it around his finger. Francis took the few steps needed to be within arms reach of Matthew. He wrapped his hand around Matthew's forearm and pulled him to his feet.

“Papa, no. I'm fine,”

“No, no. Come. We will go out for lunch, just the two of us,”

“Non, Papa. I'm fine here,”

“Now. I am not arguing over this. Up, you go and go put something nice on to go out in,” With a heavy sigh, Matthew resigns to the request and gets to his feet before going upstairs to get dressed. When he returned he was dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans, hair pulled back in a pony tail. “Good. Let's go,” Matthew nodded as they walked to the doorway where he slipped into a pair of sneakers.

“Where are we going?” Matthew asked as he followed Francis outside and to the car. Francis shook his head.

“Just get into the car,” Matthew rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He sat down in the passengers seat and buckled up as Francis got into the drivers seat, doing much the same. He put the key into his slot and turned, the engine coming to life. After checking both directions, he pulled out of the drive way and turned left onto the street. The two sat in silence for a while as Francis drove.

“Now can I ask where we are going?” Francis shrugged.

“We are going to Roma's,”

“I don't want to go to Roma's Papa,”

“What's wrong with Roma? You used to love it,”

“I went there with I-Ivan,” Matthew turned his gaze to his wedding ring, turning it repeatedly around his finger.

“Matthieu. I love you, but you need to realize, this isn't the end of the world. Things will get better. In a few weeks you'll be able to go see him,” Matthew glanced over at him for a moment before returning his gaze to his hands.

“I miss him so much Papa,” Matthew worried at his lip. “I feel so lost without him. I mean, I've hardly been a day without him,”

“I know Matthew but this is something you're going to have to get used to. Ivan did what he did for you and that is something you will have to accept,”

“I know, I just...”

“His birthday is coming up yeah? Around Christmas? Why don't you do something special for him then? I think they give overnight visits for Christmas don't they?” Matthew shrugged.

“I don't know. I've barely had the paperwork submitted. That god for Ludwig or else I would have went in vain. I didn't know I'd have to  _apply to visit my own husband_ ,” Francis shook his head.

“Yes, America has some odd laws. I'm sure as long as Ivan behaves himself you'll be allowed to visit. I doubt they'd let Alfred have any say. He's got prejudice against Ivan after all,”

“Well, hopefully it will be a quick thing,”

“Up to three months,”

“Jeez. Can you do any visiting at all?”

“I don't know. I'm going to try on the weekend. Even if I only get to talk to him with the glass wall and the phones like in the movies, that would be better than nothing,”

“Yes, the worst that they can do is turn you away,” Matthew nodded.

“That's what I figured as well. Has it been very long since you had Ludwig file the forms?” Matthew shook his head once more.

“No, not really. He told me a few days after we got back so, two weeks maybe? It hasn't been that long. Ludwig said he'd say, or Gil would stay until we got it sorted out. I think he was worried about getting caught working, but he's not really working, since he won't allow me to give him any money,”

“Now that's not a surprise,” Francis laughed. “He's always been like that,”

“Well, as much as I love him for helping, I don't want him to get in trouble,”

“He won't. After all, he does things like this for a living,” Matthew turned his face to his father with a small smile on his face.

“He's a good man. Gilbert is lucky to have him,” Francis glanced at Matthew out of the corner of his eye.

“So you know about that,” Matthew nodded. “Well I'm sure that makes things easier for them, not to have to hide from you,”

“So, are we going to Roma's?”

“Do you want to go to Roma's?” Matthew rolled his eyes.

“I guess so. I mean, it's not every day I get treated out to lunch by you,” Francis looked over at him, a wounded expression crossing his features.

“I feed you lots of lunches!”

“I meant once not made by you,” He teased.

“Sure you did!”

“Hey, we're here,”

“So we are, so we are,”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lunch was a quiet affair. Matthew and his father conversed softly together and with Feliciano since he was working. Roma came out as well and said his hellos as well before returning to the kitchen. Matthew hadn't seen nor spoken to him since he had left for France last year. He had had his father cancel his lease and move his meager possessions to storage.

After they left Roma's they drove around some more before returning back home. The kitchen light was on but the rest of the home was dark. Matthew glanced at the clock on the dash board before blinking at it.

“Is it really that late?” He asked, staring the the blue digits that read 1:28AM.

“Oui. It was a good way to pass the time non? Driving around?”

“Oui Papa. It was. Thank you for taking me out. I had a great time tonight,”

“Good to hear Matthieu. You can't let yourself get so down. You'll see Ivan soon. And besides, if you let Alfred see you like this he will think that he's won and we don't want that, do we?”

“No...”

“Then there you go. Smile. I'm sure you're brother is home waiting for you,” Matthew sighed softly but smiled at his father as the older man walked around the car and they walked up the walkway to the door. Francis unlocked the door quietly, not wanting to wake Arthur in case he was the one sleeping. Matthew took off the coat he was wearing and hung it up. He toed out of his shoes and his father did the same.

“Do you want to stay up a bit longer? I can whip up something for us to snack on and we can have a glass of wine, watch something on television,”

“Okay. That sounds good Papa,” He smiled softly and followed Francis in to kitchen where Alfred was sitting at the island.

“Mattie!” He said as he looked up from the plate before him. “Where have you been?!” He demanded, voice raising.

“We went out to have dinner, but that is not any of your business Alfred,”

“I'm supposed to be watching out for you! You can't just go off without telling me!”

“I'm a fucking adult Alfred! I'll do what I want, when I what, where ever the fuck I want!” He said, voice steadily raising in volume.

“But Mattie!” Alfred whined.

“If this was my house I would kick you out right now Alfred. You cannot dictate my life! You just keep butting into it and making things worse. I still cannot believe you tried to make it so I couldn't visit Ivan! Just be lucky the judge didn't go along with your request otherwise I wouldn't even be having this conversation. You're lucky I'm still talking to you after all this shit has gone down,”

“Mattie—,”

“Go to bed Al. Or better yet, go back home to Santa Clara,”

“I'm not going home. I'm staying here until you're alright,”

“I'm never going to be alright with you here!”

“Well you two shut up!” Matthew and Alfred froze at the sound of their fathers voice coming from the top of the stairs. “Unlike the rest of you lot, I am trying to sleep! Some of us have to work in the morning!”

“Sorry Dad!” Alfred called back. “My fault. I'll shut up,” Matthew didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “We'll talk in the morning,” Alfred told him slowly before he got up and headed up stairs. Matthew sighed heavily once he was thudding around upstairs.

“Papa I'm not sure how much more I can take of him. He is driving me up the wall,” Francis shook his head, rubbing his fingers against his temples.

“I know Matthieu but he is your brother and you have to live with him. That is just how things go,”

“I don't care if he's my brother or not. He's going to have to realize that I love Ivan and that's not going to change. Ivan will be well behaved and be let out early, I'm sure,”

“Of course. I doubt he wants to be away from you any more than you want to be away from him,”

“Yeah, I know. I'm going to spend some time with Gil tomorrow and see hopefully he'll have an update on my visitations yet. He said yesterday we should be hearing something any time now. Or that's what Ludwig told him anyway,”

“Good. Good,” Francis clapped his hands together. “Did you still want something to eat?” Matthew shook his head.

“No. I think I'll just go to bed. Alfred's already pissed me off enough for the night. I don't think I'd be very good company,”

“Oh Matthieu, don't let him get to you,” But Matthew shook his head again.

“Non, I think I'm still going to bed. I'm going to get Gil up early in the morning and go out for breakfast so I want to do it before Alfred even thinks of getting up,”

“Well, prepare for a battle because Gilbert doesn't like getting up before ten,” Matthew shrugged.

“I don't think it'll be an issue. He's normally up when Ludwig gets up and he gets up at like, the crack of dawn,” Francis raised a brow.

“How do you know that?” Matthew shrugged.

“I use to stay over sometimes when Ivan was away. Or if we were fighting that's where I'd go and he was always up and this was, I don't know, seven, eight in the morning?” Matthew covered his mouth as he let out a yawn.

“Alright. I see your point. Off to bed with you, I'll see you tomorrow,” Matthew reached out and gave his father a hug.

“Goodnight Papa,”

“Goodnight Matthieu,”

~*~*~*~

When Matthew was up and dressed the next morning he went to wake Gilbert in his guest room. Not surprising he found the room empty and he turned to go to the room Ludwig was in. He knocked softly against the wood of the door and listened as who he assumed was Gilbert scramble around.

“It's only me,” He called softly though the door. The door opened a crack and Gilbert stuck his head out though the door.

“Ah, Birdie, uhm, what's up?”

“Let's go for breakfast. Ludwig too if he's up,”

“Oh uh, give us a few will you?” A dusting of red rose to Gilbert's cheeks. Matthew shrugged.

“I'll wait for you downstairs,” Matthew backed up from the door and turned to go downstairs where he went into the kitchen and, knowing Gilbert would be at least another twenty minutes, made himself a cup of tea.

By the time Ludwig and Gilbert made it downstairs he was just putting his glass in the sink. “Good morning guys,”

“Good morning,” Ludwig greeted in response, voice low.

“Are you coming out with us for breakfast as well?”Matthew asked the older blonde, who nodded. “Come on then. We should go before it gets busy,” Gilbert shrugged.

“You mean before your brother gets up?”

“That too,” Gilbert shook his head.

“Alright then. West, why don't you drive, yeah?” Gilbert looked over at his brother who sighed softly.

“Ja Gilbert. I can drive. Where are we off to?”

“There is a nice little diner off of Canal street that has the best pancakes in town, we can go there if you'd like,”

“Ja, sounds nice Birdie,” They followed Matthew to the foyer and slipped into their coats and shoes. Matthew glanced at Ludwig who was dressed in a pressed suit, looking rather handsome. He couldn't help blush softly at his thoughts. Gilbert turned to his brother and reached up, smoothing down the lapels of Ludwig's overcoat. “Are you going to stay out with us?” Ludwig shook his head.

“No, I need to go out and visit some of the local firms, see if I can get hired on for the time that we're here,”

“Well you look very handsome Bruder,” He pushed himself up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Ludwig's in a brief kiss.

“So you'll drop us off and pick us up after?”

“Ja,”

“And you don't mind?” Matthew asked. Ludwig shook his head.

“I don't. I have to go out anyways so it's fine. I have time before my meeting to have a quick breakfast with you boys anyways,”

“Bruder!” Gilbert elbowed Ludwig with a laugh. “We're more than boys!” Ludwig rolled his eyes.

“Ja, Ja. Now, should we head out? I'm getting a sixth sense that Alfred is going to be coming down soon,”

“Let's go then,” Matthew smiled at the pair and gestured to the door. They exited the house and walked over to the rental car that Ludwig had. He climbed into the back seat and buckled up as the two Germans got into the front. He gave directions to Ludwig and he backed out of the drive way, pulling out onto the street and began driving away from the house.

It only took a few minutes to get to the small diner. Ludwig pulled up and parked in front of the small building and they all got out of the car. Gilbert shot him a grin before clapping him on the back. Matthew winced but grinned back at him anyways, pulling the door to the diner open and holding it open for the other two men.

“Thanks Birdie,” Gilbert told him as he slinked by, followed by Ludwig who nodded at him as he passed. Matthew trailed behind them, nearly running into Ludwig as he waited for a table. After a minute they got a table. The hostess provided each of them with a menu to look at and took their order for drinks (Coffee for Ludwig and Gilbert, Tea for Matthew) before leaving to return to the kitchen. The trio sat in relative silence until the waitress returned with their drinks.

“Thank you,” Matthew said softly to the woman, Caroline, as her name tag read. She nodded and moved away to wait on her other tables. “It's so nice to be out again. I don't know how you can stand to be around Alfred all day,” Gilbert shrugged, laughing.

“I just start talking German when he starts to get annoying. He usually runs off when I do that,” Matthew laughed.

“Yeah. I think he still thinks it's like, evil or whatever. Just like Russian,” Matthew said, chuckling. “So, I've been meaning to ask Ludwig...have, have you heard anything from Eduard about when I can go visit?” He asked after a few minutes of looking over the meau.

“I have not,” Ludwig responded, closing his own menu and setting it down on top of Gilbert's own closed one. “But I am expecting him to call in either today or tomorrow. I should think we'll be able to take you down to the Washington Correctional Facility next week,”

“Really?” Matthew asked, his entire face lighting up. Ludwig nodded.

“Unfortunately where he was just put in there it's only going to be a, glass window visit but it will allow you to see and speak with him,”

“You mean with the booth and the phone?” Ludwig nodded.

“Yes. As long as Ivan keeps behaving, most likely the next visit will be in one of the visitation rooms with the other wives and families. Only after that, and as long as he continues to behave then you may be granted conjugal visitations,” Matthew tilted his head back for a moment, smile gracing his lips.

“I swear to God, that man better behave,” He laughed before returning his gaze to the German's across the table from him. Gilbert rolled his eyes at Matthew and turned his face towards the waitress as she returned to take their orders. Ludwig ordered two diner specials, one for him and one for Gilbert. Matthew ordered pancakes and scrambled eggs. Caroline left with their orders and Matthew turned his attention to the other males once more.

“Yeah, otherwise someone isn't gonna get fuckkked,” Gilbert teased. Both Ludwig and Matthew flushed, embarrassed by Gilbert.

“Shut your trap Gilbert,” Matthew moaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “You're such an embarrassment, I swear,” Gilbert snorted out a laugh.

“Just saying Birdie, just saying. Besides, you know it's true. You can't wait to get in there so you can have Ivan pork you again,” Matthew covered his face, cheeks colored red.

“God you are so embarrassing! Don't talk to me anymore!” Ludwig moved his hand down to Gilbert's thigh and squeezed.

“Yes Bruder, behave,” Gilbert shook his head and grinned at his brother teasingly.

“Or what?” Ludwig stared stonily at the albino.

“You know what,” Gilbert frowned but didn't say anything more as Caroline came back with a tray, setting down a plate in front of each of them.

“Enjoy boys,” Matthew smiled up at her.

“Thank you,” She smiled back at him and nodded. Matthew turned his attentions to his breakfast, digging into his pancakes. Gilbert and Ludwig dug into their own plates and they were silent for a while.

“Oh my god Birdie, these pancakes _are_ fantastic!” Gilbert exclaimed after trying them.

“I know right?” Matthew grinned. “So, any plans for this afternoon?” The blonde asked. “Well, other than you having to work,” He smiled sheepishly at Ludwig.

“Well, I'm going to relax for a bit I think. Francis and Arthur will be gone for the afternoon so I thought I'd sit back and watch a movie or something. Did you want to join me? Or did you have something planned?”

“Anything that is away from Alfred I'm down for. It sounds like a plan Gil,” Gilbert turned to his brother as he stuffed a breakfast sausage into his mouth.

“Can you drive us home before work?” He asked, swallowing. Ludwig set down his fork and glanced down at his watch. “If not, it's okay,”

“I'd love to Bruder but, I'm really going to be cutting it short. I actually should be going or I'm going to be late,” He leaned in and kissed Gilbert on the cheek before he stood. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and began to take out some money, handing it to Gilbert. “Here's money for a cab if you don't want to walk and for breakfast,” He said to Gilbert. “Thank you for showing us this place,” He said to Matthew who nodded.

“No problem Ludwig,” He responded in a soft tone. He watched Ludwig kiss Gilbert's forehead before slipping behind him and around the table.

“I will see you both at the house,”

“See ya later Bruder,” Gilbert grinned, making a face at him. Ludwig rolled his eyes at Gilbert before leaving, exiting out the front door. Matthew turned his attention back to Gilbert.

“Are we really just going to chill around the house?” Gilbert shot him a sly grin and held up a credit card.

“Nope, we're going shopping,” Matthew adjusted his glasses, squinting at the card.

“Is that yours?” He asked. Gilbert's grin only widened.

“Does it really matter?”

“Yes,” Matthew said bluntly.

“We got it together so, does that count? This one has my name on it,”

“You should have just said that then!” Gilbert laughed.

“Should I really need to say it? We're like an old married couple to start with, of course all of our finances are together. I mean, it's that what a housewife is supposed to do? Do all the shopping?”

“I guess... I, I used to do it all too until...”

“Hey, hey. We'll be finding out later, and Eduard is a good lawyer. Just think. This time next week you'll be chatting with you beau. Trust me!” He stuffed the last sausage into his mouth.

“I do Gil, I just, I miss him so much,” He murmured quietly. Gilbert pushed himself to his feet.

“Come on then. Let's pay and we'll go out and spend some of Bruder's moldy money,” Matthew had to roll his eyes at the albino.

“We can't spend all of Ludwig's money Gilbert,” Gilbert snorted.

“Like hell we can't,” He passed the credit card to the waitress at the till who took the card from him and processed the payment before handing him a pen and the receipt to sign. Gilbert took the pen and scribbled his name down, took his card back and handed her a ten dollar bill as a tip. “Thanks Doll,” He flashed her a grin before turning to Matthew and leading him out of the diner. “So, where should we go first?”

“Actually Gil, most of the shops haven't opened yet. It's only, eight o'clock,”

“Well what should we do in the meantime?” Matthew shrugged. “Really helpful Birdie,”

“What can I say?” He said with a laugh. “Come on, we can go for a walk though the park that's down the block,”

“Do we have to?” Gilbert groaned, complaining. Matthew rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing Gilbert's hand and tugging him along.

“Come on then,"


	19. Chapter 19

“Why the hell did you let me spend so much Gilbert!” The young blonde complained as he collapsed into the arm chair, bags falling out of his hands, his body limp. He glanced over at the albino who was letting himself fall onto the couch.

“I have no idea. Why'd you let me do the same?” He snorted. Matthew let out a groan.

“Because you wanted to go shopping. Shit, I am so sore. I just want to go to bed,”

“Go then, I'm not going to stop you,”

“Hey now, you promised me a movie and I'm not moving until we watch one,”

“Really now?”

“Not really. I'm going to go change into some pajamas and get some popcorn before I collapse onto the couch again,” Gilbert made a non-committal noise before he pushed himself back to his feet.

“Alright then. Let's go and change then we can find something to watch,” Matthew got up and followed him up the stairs, branching off at the top to go into their respective rooms. Matthew shut the door behind him and dropped his bags onto the bed before tilting his head back and letting out a heavy sigh. He looked back down at the bags on the bed before shaking his head and moving over to the dresser to pull out some pajama pants and into an old tee-shirt. He shot one more glance to the shopping bags before turning away and exiting his bedroom. He knocked on Gilbert's door but after receiving no response, he returned to the first floor. “Gilbert?” Matthew called as he wondered near the kitchen.

“Hey, I'm just in the living room,” He heard Gilbert call back. “Make some popcorn, ja?”

“Ja!” Matthew called back, rolling his eyes. Like he wasn't going to make any. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn. He tore open the package before pulling it into the microwave and setting it for the appropriate time. He leaned against the counter and tapped his fingers against his thigh as he waited for the popcorn to pop.

“Hurry up Birdie!” Gilbert yelled from the living room. “Movie is all ready to go!” Matthew rolled his eyes.

“I can only go so fast! I'm waiting for the popcorn to finish popping!” He yelled back, just as the microwave dinged to say it was finished its job. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured the popcorn into it before picking up the bowl and heading into the living room. Gilbert was sitting on the couch, leaning against the arm, remote in hand.

“Finally! I thought you were never going to get back in here. Movie is all set now come and sit,” Matthew nodded, watching as Gilbert hit the play button on the remote. The blonde handed him the bowl before sitting down beside Gilbert. The albino pulled him close, arm around his shoulders. “Come on, you know you wanna cuddle,” He laughed softly. Matthew rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“I can't help it if I'm cute. You're the one that wants to cuddle,”

“Hmm. Maybe,” Gilbert teased, patting the top of Matthew's head. “So I thought we could use a good action-y movie so I put in  _Unstoppable_ . Cause you know, Chris Evans, right?”

“Yeah, he is pretty cute,” Matthew admitted. “Now shut up, I'm trying to watch this movie,” He giggled softly. Gilbert snorted at him.

“When is Alfred supposed to be back?” Gilbert asked softly after a few minutes. Matthew shook his head.

“I don't know. Six maybe? Papa should be home before him though so it won't be too bad. I still don't understand why he insists on staying here though. I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere any more and he knows exactly where Ivan is,” Gilbert shrugged against him.

“Your brother is an idiot,”

“He's beyond an idiot. He's....I can't even think of a word for what he is,”

“Asshole, is a good place to start,” Matthew let out a startled laugh.

“Yeah, it is,” Matthew let out a quiet sigh before reaching up and grabbing a quilt from the back of the couch and throwing it over his lower half.

“Cold?” Gilbert murmured, bringing his hand to rest atop of Matthew's head.

“A bit,” He responded. “But it's okay. That's why I grabbed the blanket,” He shifted against Gilbert, wiggling down some so that he was more comfortable. He rest his head against the older mans arm. Gilbert munched on popcorn as they turned their attention back to the movie. “This is nice,” Matthew said after a while.

“Yeah. Yeah it is Birdie,”

~*~*~*~

The door slamming shut woke Matthew with a startled gasp.

“Shh, I think it's just Francis. Go back to sleep,”

“Mmmkay,” Matthew murmured, snuggling into Gilbert more than he already was. Footsteps echo'd from the entryway before coming into the living room, causing Gilbert to look towards the doorway.

“Bruder?” He murmured quietly.

“Ja, it's just me,”

“You're home early,”

“Ja. Eduard called so I thought come home and deliver the news in person,” Gilbert raised a brow.

“Thank god. Please tell me he can go visit Ivan soon,” Ludwig nodded. “Fucking awesome!”

“Next week, Tuesday, I set up an appointment if it would do,” Gilbert moved, shifting Matthew slightly before shaking his shoulder, waking him.

“Hmm, what is it?” He murmured sleepily. Gilbert grinned at him.

“Well, I thought I'd let you know that you've got a date set to visit a certain someone,”

“W-what?!” Matthew struggled with the blanket to uncover himself so he could get to his feet. “Really?” He looked from Gilbert to Ludwig, eyes widened. “Really Ludwig?” The older blond nodded his head and a second later found himself with an arm full of Matthew who hugged him tight. “Thank you, thank you!” He cried against Ludwig's chest. Ludwig's hand hovered above Matthew's back for a moment before he brought it down carefully, patting his back.

“It was not my doing. It was Eduard but you are welcome. I'm glad we were able to get something so quickly,”

“Oh so am I! Ah! I need to call Papa and let him know!” Matthew let go of Ludwig and nearly ran out of the room and up the stairs to grab his phone out of his bedroom. He grabbed the mobile device from his night stand and instantly dialed his father.

“Bonjour?”

“Bonjour Papa!” Matthew greeted back. “Guess what! I get to go see Ivan on Tuesday!”

“Really? That is great news Matthieu!”

“I know, right? Papa, I'm so happy!”

“As you should be,” Francis paused. “I'm sorry Matthieu, it is really busy here. I will be home in a few hours. We will talk then, yes?”

“Oui Papa!”

“Goodbye,”

“Bye Papa!” Matthew licked his lips as he pressed the end button on his phone screen, ending the call. His body trembled with excitement. Only a few more days and he could see his husband again. He couldn't stop himself from grinning even if he tried. He left his room and bounded down the stairs. Ludwig was in the entryway, hanging up his coat. Matthew shot him a smile before skirting by the living room and going into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a minute, grinning like a loon. Ludwig cleared his throat behind him, causing Matthew to spin around. “Oh, sorry Ludwig, you must be hungry and I'm blocking your way. Would you like me to make you something?” Ludwig shook his head.

“Nein. Let me cook tonight,” He smiled gently at Matthew.

“Okay. If you want. I would like that,” Matthew smiled back at him. “Can I watch?” He asked. Ludwig raised a brow but nodded.

“If you want to. I'm not a very exciting person to watch cook, unlike your father,”

“That's okay. I find it relaxing to listen to the sounds of the kitchen sometimes. Besides, Al never comes in here,” Ludwig chuckled.

“Call Gilbert in here will you?” He asked, turning his attention to the cupboard and opening one to retrieve some ingredients. Matthew turned from where he stood and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Gilbert was still on the couch, hands behind his head, watching a show on the television.

“Hey Gil, come chill in the kitchen with me and Ludwig,” Gilbert let out a loud yawn and shifted in his spot.

“Hmm no. I'm pretty comfortable here,” Matthew pouted.

“Come on Gil, don't be mean. And beside, It's Ludwig that's asking for you not me,” Gilbert snorted out a laugh.

“That makes me not want to get up even more,”

“Gil, come on! Don't be so mean!” Gilbert let out a fake sigh of annoyance and grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. “Thank you Gil,” Matthew grinned at him. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Alright lets go,”


	20. Chapter 20

“Papa. Papa! We're almost there!” Matthew grinned wide, eyes glued to the road before them, body trembling with excitement. “Papa, thank you for driving. I don't think I would have been able drive myself,” He held his hand out in front of him, watching as it shook. Francis laughed softly.

“It is not a problem Matthieu. I think even if you could drive yourself to the correctional facility, I know you would not be able to drive back. You'll either be too happy from the visit or you will be in tears,”

“I'll be in tears anyways I fear,” Francis made a non-committal noise, his grip tightening against the steering wheel. “It won't be bad though Papa. I know when I leave I will leave happy. I miss Ivan so much, but this is the first step right?”

“Oui,” Francis ticked his turn signal to signal a right hand turn before applying some of the break and turning into the driveway leading to the correctional facility. He drove up into the visitors parking lot and found a spot and after sliding the gear into park and killing the engine. “Do you want me to go in with you?” Matthew shook his head.

“Non Papa, I will be okay on my own,”

“Do you have all your paperwork?” Matthew nodded again.

“Yes I have all the stuff Eduard told me to bring with me. Don't worry Papa, I'll be fine. Now, I should be too too long, Eduard said first visits are only about twenty minutes long,” Francis shook his head.

“Take as long as you need. I've no where to be,” Matthew smiled at his father.

“Thank you Papa,” He put a hand on the door handle. “Really, thank you,” Francis rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Now shoo, get in there and enjoy your visit,”

~*~*~*~

“Follow me. This way,” Matthew blinked up at the slightly taller, older man and followed behind him.

“Yes sir,” Matthew murmured quietly in response.

“Now who did you say you were here to see? I'll get you set up with the correct booth,” The man asked.

“Braginski, Ivan Braginski,”

“Ah. Russian. Right. Well, he's going to be the third one down,” The man told him as he let him into a room with a long row of connected cubicles. Each one had a seat and a telephone receiver with a Plexiglas window between the other side of the cubicle. The officer looked over the clipboard in his hand, flipping though a few pages. “You're married to him?” He raised a brow before shaking his head. “Never mind. Take a seat. It'll be a few minutes before they'll be let in,” Matthew nodded and took a seat in the third cubicle in the row. He tapped his fingers against the counter and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He looked around but there was nothing of interest, nothing to distract him at all. He had no cell phone; taken by the guard for security purposes. He looked to his left, looking as a woman chatted with an inmate, blowing bubble gum bubbles between responses. They spoke in low tones, the woman tapping her long nails against the counter.

After what seemed like an eternity, two guards came out and led Ivan out and placed him in the chair across from Matthew. The blonde's face lit up and he rose from his chair, leaning forward and pressing his hands against the cool Plexiglas. Ivan pressed his hands against the glass where Matthew's hands where and the corner of his mouth twitched up in a grin. His eyes darted to the tri-banded ring on Matthew's finger. He motioned to the phone before picking it up as he sat down in his own chair. Matthew sat back down as well and picked up the phone on his side, pressing it to his ear.

“привет, Matvey,” Ivan growled, voice rough and low in his ear. Matthew shivered.

“H-hello Ivan,” Ivan clicked his tongue. “привет, Ivan,”

“Matvey forget how to use his tongue?” Matthew blushed.

“A little. I have no one to practice with,” He murmured.

“Is okay Matvey. I forgive. I always forgive Matvey. Missed you,” Ivan said, lowering his voice, so he was not overheard. “люблю тебя,” Matthew worried at his lip, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. He brought his hand back up to the glass window.

“тоже тебя люблю,” Matthew repeated back to him. “I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. Eduard worked hard to get me here this fast. I can't wait to have a real visit where we don't have this stupid glass between us,” Ivan snorted and shook his head.

“Not vorry Matvey. Come vhen you can, if you cannot, that okay, Is not like I'm going anywhere. Besides, you come, dressed so pretty, all the others get jealous,”

“No one is going to be jealous over me Ivan,”

“No Matvey, all the boys jealous. You have to be safe outside, I'm not there to protect. Alfred behaving?”

“Da. I'm always with Gilbert so he hasn't been able to talk to me alone. I barely talk to him at all anyways. I'm still pissed at him,” Ivan laughed.

“Good. He is a bastard,” Matthew joined him in laughing softly, nodding in agreement.

“So.. how has it been inside? Have you been behaving?” Matthew asked after their laughter had petered off.

“Hmm. Has been okay. Meet a few other Russian speakers. Is nice to talk in mother tongue. As for behave..I...behave,” He looked uneasy and glanced away from Matthew.

“Ivan, please don't lie to me. It's okay if you got in trouble,”

“Okay. I get in little trouble,” He held up his hand indicating about with about an inch of space between his finger and thumb. “Just little. I'm don't vant others to think I'm soft. So I pick little fight first day but I'm been good since then. Some of the others scare,”

“Ivan...” Matthew whimpered into the receiver, dropping his gaze from the older mans face to his fist on the counter, fingers clenching. “Please Ivan. Don't get in trouble, don't misbehave. Don't you want me to be able to visit you?” Ivan growled.

“I'm not mess things up. I'm want you to visit,” He pressed a palm to the glass again. “I'm want to touch you,” He said into the phone, his voice low. Matthew flushed, red blossoming across his cheeks.

“Well if you want that to happen you have to be good, so be good for me, da?”

“Da!” Ivan's lips pulled into a mischievous grin. “Just you wait. I think of all the things I can do to you while I'm in my cell. Can't wait for real visit from Matvey,” He crooned before switching to Russian. “Я пошел на хуй так хорошо, чтобы вы так прошу довольно,” In the next cubicle on the prisoners side there was a loud, boisterous laugh. “ой, заткнись,” Ivan snarled at the other man. “Mind your business,” Matthew licked his lips, embarrassed that someone overheard them.

“Ivan—,” But Ivan ignored him, his attention still on his neighbor.

“I mind my business and I mind yours," A head popped into view from the other side. “Maybe yours will let me be his business too,” The man told Ivan, but the words were glued to Matthew. Ivan stood, shoving the man away but the other man returned, hand at Ivan's face, squeezing his cheeks tightly. Matthew knocked on the glass and Ivan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, shoving the other prisoner before taking his seat again and picked up the phone.

“Sorry Matvey. This guy, asshole,”

“Hey!” Came a loud yell and again, the man sitting beside Ivan was out of his seat and had his hands on Ivan's face. Ivan's eyes narrowed before being his hand up and slamming his fist into the mans stomach. The man groaned loudly, causing Ivan to smile, but it was only a moment later before two guards came in and pulled the two away from each other.

“Alright Braginski. Alexandrov. Say goodbye. Back to your cells,” Ivan glared at the guard speaking before turning back to Alexandrov.

“Fucking bastard,” He cursed before picking up the phone. Matthew brought the receiver back to his ear. “I'm needing to go now Matvey. Come see me soon, da?”

“Da. Of course Ivan. я тебя люблю,”

“Da, я тебя люблю. I vill beat this little shit and then you come visit me,”

“Ivan!”

“I kid, I kid Matvey,” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the glass. He looked at Matthew and motioned for him to come closer. Matthew leaned in close to the glass as well. “I be good for you Matvey. I mean vhat I say before,” His tone of his voice sent shivers though Matthew and he nodded.

“I'll be back as soon as I can return,” Ivan nodded.

“Goodbye дорогой,” Matthew smiled shyly as he pulled back from the glass and watched as one of the guards placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder before leading him out of sight. Matthew let out a heavy sigh as he turned to leave but he was still smiling softly to himself. There was a guard stationed at the end of the corridor who got up as he got closer and the door buzzed open. The older man held the door open for Matthew as he passed though before following behind. At the front desk he was given back his wallet and cell phone. He thanked them before pocketing his items and leaving the building. He walked out to the car where his father was laying back, seat pushed back, cooking review magazine resting on his chest. Matthew knocked on the window, watching as Francis startled awake. The younger blonde laughed softly and opened the door.

“Did you have a good nap Papa?” He asked as he slid into the passengers seat.

“I did. Did you have a good visit with Ivan?” Matthew nodded.

“He hasn't gotten into too much trouble. Although there was one inmate that was next to us that he started to fight with but...he tells me he's going to behave. I think wanting me to visit keeps him in check,”

“No crying?”

“None at all Papa. I'm so happy right now,” Francis smiled back at Matthew before backing out of the parking space and leaving the parking lot.

“That's what I wanted to hear,” Matthew turned his attention to the passenger window and smiled at his reflection.

“I can't wait until he's home,”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of lame ending. I'm hoping to make a short followup in the next little while...

**Author's Note:**

> This was turning out to be a lot longer than I expected so breaking it up into multi-chapters :D Blame Greenie LOL  
> Also I'll be adding tags as I go along... if you feel one needs to be added, let me know :)


End file.
